Pokemon NG 3: Hoenn Saga
by PokemonFreak90
Summary: Adam Ketchum and Jason Oak begin a new journey. This time, in the Hoenn region. They'll meet a new friend to travel with, catch new Pokemon, and face new challenges. But Team Rocket, and one member in particular, are seeking revenge on Ash for their past defeats and our heroes will be forced to step up and fight for the fate of the world once more.
1. Mending a Broken Heart

**Author's Note: Welcome to the third story in the Pokemon NG storyline! Me and my co-author, XashXdawnX, hope that you enjoy the continuing adventures of Adam Ketchum and his friends, especially if you read and enjoyed the first two stories.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based story. Neither my co-author nor I own Pokemon. All rights are reserved to their own respective owners, which include Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri.**

I laid on my bed, home in Pallet Town. A few months had passed since my Johto journey had come to an end and I had recently turned twelve years old.

My name is Adam Ketchum, son of Ash and Dawn Ketchum. After finishing my Johto journey with my friends Jason Oak and Michelle Waterflower, Michelle and I had taken a trip to the city of Altomare to relax, along with my dad and her mom.

However, after two journeys with Michelle (across Kanto and Johto), our experiences brought us closer together and my feelings for her changed as I saw the amazing, wonderful person that she was. I no longer saw her as just a friend, but as something even more than that.

I gave her some time to think things over after I poured my heart out to her, and finally, she gave me her answer there in Altomare. But...she said that she only thought of me as a very close friend or like a brother. That was the last time that I'd ever seen her, since we went our separate ways afterwards.

Ever since I had returned home from Altomare, I wasn't myself. I was depressed and in pain from Michelle's rejection. I had barely left my house or talked to anyone since I had returned to Pallet Town. Not even Pikachu was able to lift my mood and he had tried his hardest, even going as far as to steal a bottle of my dad's Pikachu's ketchup in attempt to get me to laugh. I was suffering from heartbreak and rejection, which gave me a new kind of sadness that I had never felt in my life.

I looked up as I heard my bedroom door open. I saw my parents standing there with concerned looks on their faces.

"Come with us. We need to talk." said my mom.

I followed my parents downstairs and into the living room where my cousin Brittany was. She had wanted to spend some time with us, so she had been staying with us for the past week. I sat down on one of the chairs and looked at my parents, waiting for them to speak.

My mom wore a pink t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and pink flats.

My dad wore his Sinnoh hat, blue jeans, and a plain black tee under a red hoodie.

Brittany wore a black tank top, a lavender skirt, and lavender knee-high boots. She was nine years old and had grown up so much in the short time that I had known her.

"Adam, we've mostly left you alone, letting you deal with your grief on your own, since this is another life lesson that you have to learn. But it's been a few months now, and you're still not feeling any better. It's time for you to talk to us about everything." my mom said softly.

"I understand how you're feeling, Adam. I had lots of girls who admired me throughout my journeys, and who I was close to. And many women still admire me to this day, even though I'm married. But once I fell in love with your mother, I knew that I'd have to disappoint them all. I know that you're hurting. There's nothing worse than opening up your feelings to someone and being vulnerable like that, only to discover that the person doesn't feel the same way. Recovering from that is very difficult." my dad said.

"But Adam, your father didn't end up falling for Misty, the first girl that he traveled with. So this just proves that you should be patient and wait, sweetie. You're still young and there are plenty of Magikarps in the sea, so to speak. You have a lot of journeys ahead of you and plenty of other girls that you'll inevitably meet along the way. So like with your father, maybe Michelle not returning your feelings is just a sign that there's someone even better for you that's still out there, just waiting to meet you. After all, it took your father until his Sinnoh journey to meet me." my mom added.

"Still, I'm proud of you for being able to fully understand what love feels like at such a young age, Adam. I never understood it until I was much older." my dad finished.

Brittany looked at us, confused. It was clear that she didn't fully understand what we were talking about. "I don't think I understand. Did Adam and Michelle have a fight or something? Why doesn't she love him? Everybody loves Adam! He's a great cousin to me and he's nice to everyone!"

My mom tried to explain in a way that Brittany would understand. "Yes, that 's right, Brittany. But this 'love' that we're talking about is different. This is the kind of love that I have for Ash, which is different from the love that I have for Adam and you. It's like how your dad's love is different to you than it was to your mother. Sometimes love goes beyond friendship and that's the kind of love that Adam had for Michelle. One day, you'll have that kind of love for someone, too. Right now, Adam is hurt because he had his first love, but Michelle didn't feel the same way."

Brittany nodded her head, having a better understanding.

My dad then handed me a letter, saying, "This came in the mail today. It's from Michelle."

I opened the letter and inside, I found a photograph of Michelle, Misty, and Ross in a group photo with Misty's three sisters and their families. Michelle was smiling brightly and she looked happier than I had ever seen her before. Along with the photo was a letter addressed to me.

_Dear Adam,_

_I hope that you're feeling okay after we last met in Altomare. It took me some time, but I managed to recover. My recent family reunion, which you see in the photo, was a big part of that. The entire Waterflower family was together for the first time and I met my mom's sisters' families. After having only my mom in my life for so many years, it was great to see just how big my family has gotten!_

_Ross has really fit into our home and into our lives. He helps my mom run her gym, keeping everything clean, and caring for the Pokemon. This gives her more time to focus on her battles and lightens her workload so that she's not as stressed or as tired every day. Plus, it gives her more free time to spend with Ross and I._

_My mom's seemed a lot happier since Ross came into her life and I don't mean that just because she's less tired every day, thanks to him helping with her work. It always seemed like a piece of my mom's heart was missing for as long as I could remember. But now I understand that it was because she had nobody to share her life with. I can tell that the deep connection that they have is genuine because he treats her with a lot of love, care, and respect._

_I've been a lot happier since he came into my life, too. Ross is like the dad that I never had! He seems just as interested in me as he is in my mom, since he usually includes me if he wants to spend some quality time together. I like that he's inclusive, since it proves that he wants to have a strong relationship with me too, just like a real dad would!_

_Anyway, I hope that you get back out there and continue your quest to become a Pokemon Master…if you haven't started another journey already, that is. I'll be watching you battle in whatever Pokemon League tournament you choose next and I'll be rooting for you, all the way to victory! I know for sure that you can do it, Adam Ketchum!_

_Your friend,_

_Michelle_

_P.S. If you see Amber or Ashlyn in your travels, tell them that I said hi!_

As I finished reading the letter, I felt something inside me change. I felt the depression that I had been feeling for so long leave me as I realized what Michelle's final words in the letter meant. I stood up and faced my family with a grin on my face.

"From the look on your face, I'd say you're feeling a lot better after reading that letter." my mom commented.

"Yes. Michelle reminded me of something that I'd forgotten. As my closest and most supportive friend, she wouldn't want me to just sit around and feel sorry for myself like I've been doing since Altomare. She'd want me to get back out there and keep striving to achieve my goal! By wallowing in my own self-pity, I'm not just wasting my time, but I'm letting down everyone who wants me to succeed, including her; the most important friend in my life. I care about her too much to let her down like that!"

"So what do you plan to do now, Adam?" my dad asked, seeing that familiar determined look come back in my eyes.

"I'm going to start a new journey tomorrow with Jason. We're going to head to Hoenn, the next region you traveled through when you were young, Dad."

"Glad to see you're back to your regular self." my mom said with a smile.

"Go and tell Jason, so that he knows your plans." my dad added.

I nodded my head and hurried out of my house and next door to Jason's house. I barged in and found Jason on the couch, reading a book on Grass Pokemon. Ever since coming back to Pallet Town, Jason had been helping his dad out at the lab and studying Pokemon, just like he had done after our Kanto journey.

Jason looked up at me and saw my expression. He smiled and said, "Glad to see that the old Adam is back. It's about time things went back to normal for you. Where are we going next?"

"I'm heading to Hoenn tomorrow. Are you in?" I asked.

"You didn't even need to ask. Of course I'm coming! I'm not about to let you get a head start in your training and leave me behind. What kind of rival is that?"

"Since it's a new journey to a new region, we should get something new to wear. Our old clothes have been through a lot."

Jason nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

The next morning, Jason, our parents, Brittany, and myself were standing together in the field behind the lab with our Pokemon gathered in front of us.

I was now wearing a red hoodie with a Pokeball design on it, black cargo pants, and red and black sneakers. I had added red fingerless gloves and my dad's Hoenn hat to complete my look.

Jason now wore a black tee with a green hoodie over it, which he had halfway zipped, blue jeans, and black boots.

Leaf, who is Jason's mom, was wearing a green tank top with a white knee-length skirt. Her shoes had been discarded, since she usually preferred being barefooted while standing in grass instead of wearing shoes. It must've been a habit due to her love of Grass Pokemon.

Gary wore a pair of tan pants with a black shirt and a white lab coat.

"So we're going to Hoenn. I can't take you all, but if you stay here, you'll get to come to me whenever I need you in Hoenn, whenever I need to change my team." I said to my Pokemon.

I decided to bring Pidgeot, Rhydon, and Pikachu. Jason chose Machamp and Typhlosion. As we returned our Pokemon and Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder, Brittany said my name.

"Um...Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be turning ten next year and beginning my Pokemon journey. I wanted to ask if I could…" She trailed off and a look of uncertainty appeared in her eyes and on her face.

"Would you like to join me on my next journey, Brittany?" I asked, finishing what I knew she wanted to ask me.

She smiled brightly and hugged me. "I'd be happy to join you, Adam! I just wasn't sure if you'd want a new trainer like me to join an experienced one like you. I wouldn't want to slow you down."

"Brittany, you're my cousin. You'd never be a burden to your family, who love you." I reassured her as I released her from her hug. "Also, don't forget that my mom was just starting on her journey when she met my dad, and he didn't mind having her travel with him."

"Be careful and have fun." my mom said, hugging me and kissing my head.

"And if you two see Team Rocket, please tell me, when you get the chance. They're still out there somewhere, planing their next scheme." my dad said.

"Give me a call whenever you need your Pokemon team changed." said Gary.

"Be safe, both of you." Leaf said, hugging Jason.

With a final goodbye to our parents and Brittany, we walked off, hoping to catch a boat to Hoenn.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, in Petalburg City in Hoenn, two sisters were walking out of the city en route to Littleroot Town to get their first Pokemon from the lab.

The older of the two was eleven years old. She had mint green hair that was styled in a bob with bangs. A fake red rose was tucked behind her ear. Her emerald green eyes were focused on the path ahead of her. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with an open purple midriff jacket over a green tank top, and purple sneakers.

The younger of the two girls was ten years old. She had blue eyes and brown hair that reached just past her shoulders, which was pulled into a low ponytail. She wore a sleeveless top that was yellow with a white collar (which was identical to the orange top that her mom had worn on her own Pokemon journey), white biker shorts, and yellow and black sneakers. She also had a black fanny pack around her waist and white fingerless gloves.

"I'm picking my Pokemon first, so don't get any ideas." the older sister said confidently.

"That's fine with me." the younger sister replied with a smirk. Secretly, she was planning to choose the Pokemon that would have the type advantage over her sister's Pokemon.

"Maybe during your Pokemon journey, you'll meet a cute boy that you like. After all, that's how Mom and Dad met." the older girl teased.

The younger girl blushed and stuttered out a reply. "M-Maybe I will. I would have beaten you to the punch with something and found a cu-cute boy that you wouldn't be able to have."

**Author's Note: Adam and Jason are on their way to Hoenn to begin a new journey together, after a letter from Michelle is able to get Adam out of his depressed state. Meanwhile, two sisters in Hoenn are ready to begin their first Pokemon journeys.**

**What will Adam and Jason face on this journey? Who will they meet along the way? What challenges, dangers, and Pokemon await them in Hoenn? And who are these two sisters whose paths will inevitably cross with the boys'?**

**Find out as the new adventure begins in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	2. Meeting Megan

We were finally reaching Hoenn. The ship was nearing land and Jason and I watched as the dock grew closer and closer.

"I can't wait to see Hoenn." Jason said. "And catch new Pokemon, and of course compete in the Hoenn League!"

"Let's see which one of us gets two Pokemon League championships first!" I challenged.

Jason looked out at the ocean. "It's going to feel strange with just the two of us traveling together. We haven't done that since Kanto when we first left Pallet Town and it lasted until we met Michelle in Cerulean City."

"We'll meet someone new to travel with before long." I replied.

"How do you know?"

"My dad went to Hoenn on his own, but met May right away. So I think it's fate that it'll happen to us, too."

Jason nodded his head in agreement. "You might be right. I wouldn't mind traveling in a group of three again."

The ship finally docked in Littleroot Town and as we made our way off of it, Jason spoke.

"We should stop by the lab and see Professor Birch. After all, he knows my dad."

I agreed and we made our way through the town.

* * *

As we reached the lab, Jason knocked on the door.

"Hello," Professor Birch greeted, opening it.

He was a bigger man in his mid-fifties with grey hair and a beard, noticeably older than when my dad had first met him. He wore a blue tee with beige cargo shorts and a white lab coat over it, and sandals on his feet.

"I'm Adam Ketchum, the son of Master Ketchum."

"And I'm Jason Oak, son of Professor Gary Oak."

"Oh, yes. I know your fathers. Please come in."

He stepped aside and allowed us to enter the lab.

"This is my assistant, Joshua." Professor Birch said, motioning to a man who stood by a bookshelf.

"Hello,"

Joshua was a middle-aged man with green hair with a few grey streaks and bangs, purple eyes, and thin metal glasses on his face. He wore a yellow turtleneck with jeans and a lab coat over it.

"Jason, do you plan on following in your father's footsteps and become a Pokemon Professor?" Professor Birch asked.

"I'm not exactly sure at the moment. I have to admit that the subject does interest me, though." Jason responded.

A knock on the door interrupted any further conversation.

"That must be the new trainers I've been expecting today."

Professor Birch excused himself and went to answer the door. When he returned, two girls were with him. Both looked younger than myself and Jason. The older one had mint green hair and the younger one had brown hair. As I glanced at the brown-haired girl, I couldn't help but feel like she looked familiar to me, but I knew that I hadn't met her before.

The brown-haired girl's eyes then widened as she saw me.

"Are you Master Ketchum's son?" she questioned.

"Yes…why?" I replied, confused.

"I knew it! My sister and I are May's daughters! Has your dad ever mentioned her or our dad, Drew?"

"Yes, I've heard about your parents. I'm happy that I'm meeting the kids of my dad's friends."

Friendships can carry over through generations and I hoped that this could be the start of one for us.

"I'm Adam Ketchum. I"m twelve years old and one day, I'm going to be the Pokemon Master."

"Jason Oak, twelve years old, and aiming to become Pokemon Master, too."

"I'm April Hayden. I'm eleven and I'm following in my parents' footsteps to become a Top Coordinator." the girl with mint green hair said.

"I'm Megan Hayden. I'm ten and I'm also planning to become a Top Coordinator." the brown-haired girl said.

"You look almost exactly like your dad, Adam. You even have a Pikachu on your shoulder!" Megan cried. "And Jason, judging by your last name, you're Professor Gary Oak's son, right?"

"I am,"

"That's amazing! I'm glad to have met both of you!"

Megan then turned her attention to Professor Birch.

"We're here to get our first Pokemon today, Professor."

"Yes, your mother called ahead to let me know, so I've been expecting you." he replied.

He then released Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip from their Pokeballs.

"I'm picking first." April announced. She stepped forward and looked at the three Hoenn starters.

"I choose Treecko."

"Great choice." said the professor.

Megan then stepped forward and said, "I'm going to go with Torchic."

Mudkip looked down sadly, clearly feeling left out, and said its name sadly.

"Professor, could I take Mudkip with me?" I asked.

"Of course. I can always getting more starting Pokemon."

I had also chosen Mudkip because I knew that Mudkip would evolve into Marshtomp and then Swampert, who were partly Ground types, making them immune to electricity, which Water Pokemon were usually weak against. A Pokemon strong against something they're usually weak against would be a huge boost in battles!

We then all returned our new Pokemon and left the lab. Professor Birch gave the girls their Pokedexes and Pokeballs and he spoke to Jason and I.

"In order to register for the Hoenn League, you need to head to the nearest Pokemon Center, which is in Oldale Town. It's about a day away, if you walk."

"Would you like to travel with us, just like how my dad and your mom traveled together?" I asked, inviting the girls to join us on our Hoenn journey.

"I'm in!" Megan cried.

"Thanks, but no thanks." April replied.

Jason and I were confused to hear that.

"We both want to be coordinators, so we'll obviously be competing against one another in contests, so we're going to be rivals. Therefore, we've decided it'll be a sibling rivalry." Megan explained.

"We both agreed to travel separately to make it more fair, so we wouldn't be able to see each other train or know what Pokemon we catch. Plus, I waited until I was eleven to start my journey, so that we could travel at the same time." April finished.

Jason and I nodded our heads in understanding.

"Well, I'll see you all in Petalburg City, since that's where the first contest is." said April.

With a goodbye to Professor Birch and one final goodbye to us and her sister, April headed off. We then said goodbye to Professor Birch and headed off towards Oldale Town.

* * *

After walking in silence for a few minutes, I decided to break it. After all, we would be spending a lot of months together as we traveled, so we might as well get to know each other sooner, rather than later.

"So Megan, do you have any other siblings?" I asked.

"No, but my mom is four months pregnant. So I'll have either a brother or sister soon! My mom refuses to tell me and April if it's a boy or a girl, since she wants it to be a surprise for us. But at least this way, she won't be lonely with the two of us gone."

_Wow, May's gonna have another child?_ I thought.

"How do you feel about having a younger sibling?"

"Oh, it feels great. I can't wait! I personally hope my mom has a boy, since I already have a sister. I can't wait to have my little sibling here, so that I can help them grow. Do you two have any siblings?"

"No, but we grew up together, so we're as close as brothers. It's very different from how our dads were while growing up." I replied.

"Yeah, Adam's parents are like my second family. Same for my family to Adam." Jason added.

"We were inspired by our dads to become trainers. Who inspired you?" I asked.

"My mom did. And my dad inspired April. We both want to become coordinators like them. I mean, I'm wearing a top that's identical to the orange one that my mom wore when she visited your mom and dad the Sinnoh region for the Wallace Cup, but mine is yellow.

"April teases me and picks on me a lot, as most older siblings do, but it almost mirrors the way that our dad used to pick on our mom when they were younger. So I guess we took after one of our parents a little too much."

"I understand. I took after my dad more than my mom."

"Same for me. I'm more like my dad than my mom." Jason said.

"But it's nothing to be ashamed of, it just proves how close you are to your parents, how much you love them, and how big of an influence they've had on your life." I reassured her.

Megan smiled. "That makes me feel better. I'm glad that I'm more like my mom, anyways. I heard how my dad acted and I'm glad that I'm not like that. I'm more fun and adventurous."

After a pause, Megan said, "My mom had an ulterior motive when she first began traveling with your dad. The only reason why she started her journey was to travel, explore, and see new places. Plus, she wasn't comfortable with Pokemon or being around them and she didn't know how to battle. So when she realized that she would have to deal with Pokemon that might be dangerous, she knew that she would need someone by her side who knew how to battle and who could protect her. Your dad was that kind of person, so that's why she chose to travel with him. He was just in the right place at the right time."

"Oh, wow! Well, even if your mom had came clean and told the truth to my dad, I'm sure that he still would've traveled with her. That's just the kind of person that my dad was, and still is. And even if she hadn't become a trainer or coordinator, and just wanted to travel and see new places like she initially wanted, my dad still would have let her stay, since he enjoyed her company. He told me so himself." I said.

"That still would've been a better reason to travel with him than what reasons Iris and Serena had." Jason added, and I agreed with him.

"Judging by the stories that my dad has told me about his journeys and the way he talks about May, it's clear that he was closer to her than any other girl, besides my mom. This further proves my point that my dad would've let May come with him, even if she didn't want to be a trainer or coordinator." I concluded.

A moment passed before I poked a joke towards Megan. "Are you better prepared than your mom was for her journey?"

Megan laughed and nodded her head. "Yes. It took my mom a while to figure out what her goal was, but she made sure that I was ready for whatever goal I wanted to achieve. My mom is very proud that I'm choosing to follow in her footsteps as a coordinator. Plus, she taught April and I how to make easy meals while on the road, so you boys can leave the cooking to me!

"Although my ultimate goal is to become a Top Coordinator, I still share my mom's sense of adventure and exploration. I'm excited to see new places and discover new things during my travels. And Adam, if you're anything like your dad, I know that this journey will definitely not be boring!"

So far, I was getting good vibes from Megan, based on how our conversations had been going. She seemed very much like her mom and because of that, I could see why my dad had been so close to May. I hoped that I could become that close with Megan. She seemed full of energy and curiosity. I could tell that there wouldn't be any dull moments on this journey, as long as she was around!

"Megan, even though you're confident in your goal, you're still just starting out and I've been to two regions already. Therefore, I'm willing to help you out however I can, just like how my dad helped your mom. We can even train together." I offered.

Megan smiled. "Thank you, Adam. I really appreciate that. I can see that you two are going to be great friends and mentors to me!"

"So Megan, what about your dad, Drew?" Jason asked, since we had been mostly talking about May.

A frown came over her face. She didn't speak, but I could sense a strange feeling coming from her. It was a feeling that was the same as the one I'd felt in Kanto when Amber had been hesitant to talk about her past, regarding her family. Megan was hiding something! My Aura was sensing her hesitance.

I hadn't told anyone, but since my Aura had played such a big part in helping me out on my journeys, I was going to work on learning how to control my Aura throughout this journey and learn how to put it to different uses. My Aura was a part of me and it was time that I learned how to get it under control, especially if I ended up in a situation where it could save my life or others.

Megan finally spoke after a short pause. "I don't really want to talk about my dad because my mom's recently suspected that he's being unfaithful in their marriage."

I could still sense that there was more to it than that. Something was still being kept a secret, but I wasn't going to push her. It was clear that she was uncomfortable talking about the subject. Plus, we would be heading to Petalburg City soon anyway, so I could just ask May herself.

I could only hope that maybe May had witnessed Drew with one of his close female friends and had only heard bits and pieces of the conversation and had gotten the wrong idea. I hoped for the sake of their family and the new child to come that Drew wasn't being unfaithful and that the whole ordeal was one big misunderstanding.

I'd even heard the stories about Drew, how he gave roses to May, and then the confession of how he had liked her for years. It had been after a Grand Festival that he and May had competed in. Like usual, he presented May a rose, but said that instead of Beautifly, it was for May herself and that he had liked her for a while and wanted to know if she would be his girlfriend. The rest was history.

I really hoped for the Hayden family's sake that there was a misunderstanding. I was sure that Drew had changed his ways from his younger days, based on the stories I'd heard.

The conversation then took a more pleasant turn and lasted for the whole time that we spent walking towards Oldale Town.

* * *

We arrived in town, just as the sun was beginning to set. Walking into the Pokemon Center, we went to the front desk where Nurse Joy was. Jason and I handed her our Pokedexes and asked to register for the Hoenn League.

"You're all set. Anything else that I can help you with?" she asked, as she handed our Pokedexes back.

"We need a room for the night." I told her.

"Here you are. Enjoy your stay and have a good night." she said, handing the key over.

We thanked her and headed to the cafeteria to eat supper and afterwards, we went to our room to go to sleep. We were all exhausted from the day's journey.

Megan went into the bathroom first to change. When she walked out, she was in a pair of red short shorts and a white tee and was running her hairbrush through her hair, which was now out of its ponytail and falling past her shoulders.

Jason then changed into a black t-shirt and green shorts. My pajamas consisted of a white t-shirt and dark blue shorts.

"I had a good first day with you both." Megan said, as I turned off the lights.

"Same here, Megan." I replied.

"I can tell that I'm going to enjoy the journey, being with you boys, and I hope that we can all become good friends."

"We'd like that, too. This is gonna be a journey to remember."

We then all said goodnight and we soon all fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note: Adam and Jason have begun their Hoenn journey and have met Megan and April, who are the daughters of May and Drew. Both girls want to follow in their parents' footsteps and become coordinators.**

**Megan has joined the boys on their journey and they've seemed to hit it off, right from the start! Megan has chosen Torchic as her first Pokemon, just like her mom did. April chose Treecko. And Mudkip, not wanting to be left out, was taken by Adam.**

**Adam also hopes to learn more about his Aura on this journey, too.**

**But is what Megan said about her dad true? Is he being unfaithful to May, especially now, when she's pregnant?**

**Find out as they meet a new Pokemon, some old and new friends, and Megan competes in her first contest in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	3. New Pokemon, New Drama!

**Author's Note: We remind our readers that we do not accept anonymous reviews on our stories. If you want to leave a review, create an account on this site. It's quick, easy, and free. It also lets us reply to your feedback.**

"According to what Nurse Joy told us this morning, we should be close to the next Pokemon Center. We could stay there for tonight and arrive at Petalburg City tomorrow afternoon." Jason said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said, and Megan nodded in agreement.

As I thought of what was to come, I realized that I hadn't scanned my Pokemon and neither had Megan!

"Megan, we didn't scan Torchic and Mudkip with our Pokedexes."

Her eyes widened at that realization and she removed Torchic's Pokeball and released her Pokemon while I did the same with Mudkip.

"Torchic, the Chick Pokemon. Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps a flame that perpetually burns. It can breathe fire with temperatures over 1800 degrees. If you give it a hug, it will glow with warmth. This Pokemon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down." Megan's Pokedex stated.

"Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon. The fin on Mudkip's head acts as a highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movement of water and air, this Pokemon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes. Despite its small size, it can lift and crush boulders larger than itself." my Pokedex said.

We returned our Pokemon after scanning them.

"I need at least two Pokemon in order to enter the upcoming contest, but all I have right now is Torchic. I hope that I can catch a new Pokemon before tomorrow." Megan said hopefully.

I could sense some worry in her voice. But that thought was thrown from my mind as I heard a faint sound coming from the trees.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like a Pokemon's cry for help." Megan replied.

"Let's go!" Jason said, and we took off running into the trees.

We followed the desperate, weak cry through the trees until we reached a narrow crevice in the ground. The sound was coming from there.

"The Pokemon is in there." Megan said, and she hurried down onto her stomach and reached her arm down.

"I can't get a grip. I can feel it, but I can't grab it. It's stuck and I don't want to hurt it anymore than it might already be, by pulling it out too forcefully." she said.

I dropped to my knees and began digging away at the dirt and Jason also helped. We widened the opening and Megan was able to reach in and pull out the Pokemon, which was revealed to be an Eevee.

Megan cradled the Eevee in her arms. Its fur were covered in dirt, one of its paws was limp, and its eyes were almost fully closed from exhaustion.

"We need to get Eevee help right away!" Megan cried.

"Right!"

We all stood up and took off running towards the Pokemon Center. After just a few minutes of running, we came across the Pokemon Center on the side of the path and burst through the doors and ran right up to the front desk where Nurse Joy was.

We called out to her in order to get her attention. Nurse Joy took one look at the Eevee and quickly ushered Eevee off to the emergency room with Chansey by her side.

We sat in the lobby, waiting as minutes turned to hours and Megan looked to be the most worried.

"Hey, Eevee is going to be fine. We helped get it here quickly and Nurse Joy is going to get Eevee back to one hundred percent." I said, trying to reassure her.

Megan frowned and clasped her hands in her lap. "It's just...I understand how Eevee feels, because I went through a similar experience when I was a little girl."

I then realized that that was why she looked more worried than Jason and I. It was because she was remembering something sad from her past.

"I've always loved to explore and see new places, but when I was younger, I got separated from my mom and got lost in Petalburg City. I let my curiosity get the better of me. Just like Eevee, I was alone and afraid in an unfamiliar place with no way home. So seeing Eevee like that reminded me of that day and I don't want Eevee to feel the same way that I did. If there's any way that I can help Eevee feel better, I'll gladly do it." Megan explained.

"There's nothing wrong with being curious, Megan. But I can understand that fear. It' scary when you don't know what's happening or you're surrounded by the unknown. That's how I felt when my dad was missing for so long and so many people were against the possibility that he could be alive. And when Eevee is feeling better, you'll be a friendly face and Eevee will remember that you helped get it to safety. You saved it from that darkness and brought it to safety." I said.

Hearing footsteps, I glanced up and saw that it was Nurse Joy. I bumped Megan and Jason and we ran up to her.

"How's Eevee?" Megan asked.

"Eevee only had minor injuries and should be fine by tomorrow. Its paw was slightly sprained, but the bandage should come off tomorrow. The biggest danger was that it was severely malnourished and likely hadn't eaten for more than a day, which explains why it was so weak when you found it. If you hadn't rescued Eevee, it would've died from starvation!" Nurse Joy explained. "How did this happen to Eevee?"

"We found it trapped it in a crevice, unable to get out. Once I was able to grasp it, we hurried here to get Eevee the much-needed help." Megan revealed.

"Hmm...it seems like Eevee was likely preoccupied with something else and wasn't looking where it was going and didn't see the crevice until it was too late. Then it slipped and fell and was trapped there for over a day." Nurse Joy then looked at Megan. "You saved Eevee's life."

Megan smiled. "I'm just glad that Eevee is going to be okay. That's what's most important. I was just trying to help a scared Pokemon."

Nurse Joy walked back behind the front desk. "Is there anything else that I can do for you kids?"

"We need a room for the night." Jason said.

"Of course,"

Once we were checked in, she handed us a key and went back to her duties while we headed for the cafeteria to get some supper.

* * *

The next morning, Jason and I were waiting for Megan to finish getting ready, then we could go and get breakfast.

"Are you done in there?" I asked through the bathroom door.

"Almost," Megan replied.

"At least she doesn't take as much time to get ready in the morning as Michelle did." Jason whispered.

Megan then walked out of the bathroom and we all left the room.

"Excuse me?"

We stopped, hearing a voice, and Nurse Joy walked over to us.

"Eevee is ready to be released, but it's still too scared from its experience to listen to anyone." Nurse Joy explained.

"Could I try? I promised myself that I'd help Eevee feel better." Megan asked.

Nurse Joy nodded her head and she took us to the room where Eevee was. As soon as we entered, we saw that Eevee had a downcast look and once it looked up and saw us, it backed away.

Megan stepped forward slowly and she knelt down. "I'm the one that got you out of that crevice yesterday. Do you remember me, Eevee?"

Megan's voice was gentle and Eevee's expression shifted. Eevee slowly approached Megan, who stretched out her hand and gently rubbed Eevee's soft fur. Eevee's eyes closed and leaned its head into Megan's touch.

"Eevee seems a lot happier now. Thank you. Maybe you should watch over Eevee for a while?" Nurse Joy suggested.

"Of course. I'll do anything to help."

Megan picked up Eevee and we were off to breakfast. Megan placed Eevee down next to the bowl of Pokemon food, alongside Pikachu. The two Pokemon began talking to one another as they ate and Megan smiled.

"Pikachu can get along with other Pokemon very easily and make friends, just like how my dad's Pikachu can. Pikachu will help Eevee open up to people, just like you did." I explained to Megan.

Megan nodded her head and removed her Pokedex and pointed it towards Eevee.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. It has the potential to evolve into one of eight different Pokemon."

"According to my Pokedex, this Eevee is a girl." Megan stated.

Once we finished our breakfast, we left the Pokemon Center, prepared to keep heading towards Petalburg City.

"We need to let Eevee go now. It's time to continue our journey." I said.

Megan nodded her head and set Eevee down. She knelt down next to her.

"It's time for you to go now. You be careful and don't go falling into any more holes." she said.

Eevee looked at Megan and nuzzled into her hand.

"You take care of yourself." Megan said, and stood up. But Eevee cried out as she took a step back.

"What?"

Eevee shook her head as she motioned to the tree line.

"I don't think that Eevee wants to leave you." said Jason.

"Eevee, would you like to travel with me?" Megan asked, smiling sympathetically.

Eevee cried out happily. Megan then removed a Pokeball and tossed it at Eevee, catching her easily.

"I caught an Eevee!" Megan cried happily.

But before she could pick up the Pokeball that contained Eevee, she released herself from the Pokeball. Megan looked a little startled, but Eevee pointed to Pikachu and said something in its language.

"Do you want to stay outside like Pikachu?" Megan asked.

Eevee nodded and said her name and Megan scooped Eevee up into her arms. We then continued on our way, with Megan having gained a new friend.

"I was hoping that I would get a new Pokemon before my first contest, and I did! Plus, it's a Pokemon that my mom used to have, which makes it even more special!" Megan cried.

* * *

After walking for about an hour or so, Jason looked thoughtful.

"You know, I'm the only one that hasn't caught a new Pokemon since coming to Hoenn. I think it's time to change that." he said.

He glanced around and noticed a flock of Taillows in a tree. He removed his Pokedex.

"Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokemon. Taillow has a fierce personality, never backing down, even against the most powerful opponents."

"Now that's the kind of determination that I'm looking for! Typhlosion, go!" Jason cried as he released his Pokemon.

"Use Flamethrower on the tree!" The fire burned the tree down, damaging the Taillows. Most of them flew away, but one charged forward, prepared for a fight, as it cried its name fiercely.

"I was hoping for this! I wanted the bravest and toughest Taillow in the flock and only one decided to stay and fight after taking that hit! Typhlosion, use Quick Attack, followed by Swift!"

The battle was quick, since Typhlosion was so much stronger than Taillow and Jason easily caught his new Pokemon.

"Well, that Taillow certainly lived up to the data." I said as Jason picked up his Pokeball.

* * *

By noon, we had reached Petalburg City and Megan was now leading us to her house. We stopped in front of a tan two-story house with white doors and windowpanes. A large backyard could be seen from the side, but it looked to be more of a flower garden instead. A stone path led up to the door and as we walked into the house and took off our shoes, we heard May's voice from further inside.

We followed her voice and came to a room with the door slightly ajar.

"There's a video phone in there. She must be talking to someone." said Megan.

I was torn from Megan's voice as I heard a familiar voice respond to May. It was my mom!

"She's on the phone with my mom. This sounds serious."

We stayed quiet and listened to the conversation.

May said, "It's funny, Dawn. I go through my life for over a decade, so sure of my direction and purpose. Then, in the span of two short weeks, it all gets blown up in my face. Twelve years of my life. Gone. And I'll never get them back.

"I love Drew, but the evidence that he's seeing other women is just too great. I've found women's clothes and underwear in our closet that doesn't belong to me and he insists that he doesn't know how it got there! That's such a weak excuse, not having any answers! Plus, he barely spends any time at home anymore and says its's because he's looking for the person who's setting him up like this, insisting that someone is trying to break us up by making him look bad! But that could very well be an excuse to go and see another woman!

"Dawn, if I don't get some answers soon, I'm afraid that our marriage won't last and I'd hate to break up my girls and my new baby between Drew and I! You've always been good at talking with people and helping them sort out their emotional problems, so I need your advice.

"What do you think is going on? Is Drew bored with me and wants to move on to someone else, someone better? Is it because he doesn't want me to have a third child? Or was he never fully committed to me from the start and has been seeing other women behind my back for our entire relationship and I've only just started discovering it now? After all, he's always had lots of female admirers, even when we were young."

There was silence as my mom thought for a few moments.

"May, there has to be something else going on, even though all signs point to Drew being in the wrong and being unfaithful. I've met Drew and I can see that he loves you very deeply. It's always been evident, every time I see the two of you interact. The love and care that his eyes hold for you when you do the simplest of things. That wouldn't go away after all these years." my mom said.

"Maybe he really does have some crazy stalker who was one of his admirers and she's just now messing with your relationship. Didn't you say that when you two were younger, there was one girl who was obsessed with Drew and didn't like you?"

"Dawn, you could very well be in the same boat as me. Just like Drew, Ash has always had a lot of women who admire him, ever since he became the Pokemon Master. How are you so sure that what's happened to Drew won't happen to Ash, too? How are you so confident in him being faithful to you? And how can I find that same confidence?" May asked.

"I'm sure about Ash being faithful because of everything that we've gone through to stay together; Team Rocket interfering when they kidnapped him, people trying to tear us apart like Kenny. Our love has been tested, just like how your love is being tested now. But Ash and I never gave up or gave in and our love proved to be strong and lasting. A real marriage, and true love, is worth fighting for and worth all of the effort in the world to make it last.

"May, don't give up on Drew. You have two beautiful girls and another child on the way. I know that you changed him from how he used to act around women. There has to be something that we're missing about this story, regarding his supposed cheating. He wouldn't risk hurting his family for his own selfish gain. You changed him for the better."

A sigh left May. "Thank you, Dawn. I feel a little better. I won't ask him for a divorce yet, but I need the truth. Either he's hiding it from me...or he really doesn't know what's going on, like he told me."

"Don't fret over it while you're pregnant. High emotions might affect the baby."

"You're right. Thank you, Dawn."

"Anytime. I'm always a phone call away."

They then said goodbye to one another and we quickly hurried back to the front door so that May wouldn't know that we had eavesdropped on her phone call.

I had wanted the full details on May's dilemma, and now I had them.

"We don't say anything to my mom about what we heard." Megan said, and Jason and I nodded our heads in agreement.

We waited by the front door and when May came out, she saw us, thinking that we had just arrived.

"Oh! You're here." she said with a smile.

"Hey, Mom! Yeah, we just got here." Megan said, hugging her mom.

May was now in her mid-thirties, around my dad's age. She was wearing some stretchy black leggings, red flats, and a red-and-white-striped shirt that was large, loose, and flowy. Her baby bump was showing, too. Her straight brown hair reached just past her shoulders, which was how Megan's hair looked when it was out of its usual ponytail.

"Mom, this is Adam Ketchum and Jason Oak. I met them when I got my first Pokemon and they invited me to travel with them."

"It's nice to finally meet you, May." I said.

"Where's April?" Megan asked.

"She just arrived home about an hour before you. She left as soon as she could, to go and train for the contest."

"She isn't wasting any time for the contest. Well, neither should I!"

Megan released her Torchic and May's eyes looked at the Eevee that was standing beside her daughter.

"You are becoming more and more like me every day. I'm not sure if I should be worried, since I know how adventurous I was when I was your age." May stated with a smile.

May's Glaceon then wandered down from upstairs and saw Eevee and the two instantly hit it off, having a happy conversation in their language. In the meantime, Megan returned Torchic.

"What Pokemon are you planning to have Eevee evolve into? It's a big choice, after all." May questioned.

"I'm going to let Eevee choose for herself. I feel that if I make that choice for her, it's unfair to her. Plus, after everything Eevee's been through, she deserves to make that change herself." Megan replied.

"What do you mean?"

Megan than launched into the story of how she found Eevee and the trauma that her new Pokemon had suffered.

"I'm glad that you helped Eevee. She's always going to remember that, and the bond that you two share will be strong because of what you did for her."

May then walked over to the couch and picked up a yellow backpack that was identical to her own bag during her journeys after parting ways with my dad.

"This has your contest outfit in it, along with the accessories, and some perfume and lip gloss if you want to use them. Your fanny pack might be useful, but it's too small to hold everything, like your sleeping bag and food."

"Thanks, Mom." Megan said as she slipped her arms through the straps.

"So Mom, how have you been managing to take care of the house without April and I around to help? And with Dad always gone, chasing women?"

"Your grandma has been a big help, along with Beautifly and your dad's Roserade, who have been tending to the large flower garden out back." she replied.

"That garden was planted just for them, since they love flowers so much. It was one of the main reasons why we chose this house when we first moved in together. It had such a big backyard, perfect for a flower garden. It was the first thing that we added as soon as we moved in." May added, frowning.

It was clear to see that the memories of the good times with Drew were no longer happy for her and brought her nothing but pain.

"May, how did you feel about my dad throughout your journeys with him? I've heard from my dad about his travels with you and I know how he felt. I just wanted to hear it from your perspective." I asked.

"Well, since Ash had already been through two journeys when I first met him and started my journey, I only thought of him as a good role model at first. But then my feelings for him turned friendly as we continued our journey. By the time that we were nearing the end of our Hoenn journey, I thought of him as more than a friend. He felt like my big brother, even though I had Max as my little brother.

"Then, as we traveled across Kanto, my feelings began to change once again. I began to feel as though I loved him, especially during our adventure with Manaphy. But I never had the courage to tell him those feelings before we parted ways.

"By the time I met him again in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup, I saw how close he and Dawn were. The connection that those two shared was obvious. Ash was closer to Dawn than he was with me and it showed in how he acted towards her, compared to how he had acted towards me. That's when I realized that he had found his soulmate, the perfect girl for him, even if he was too dense to realize it at the time.

"It was then that I realized that I loved Ash, but I was never in love with him at any point. I loved him, but only as a brother."

"My dad told me that he feels the same way towards you. You're like a sister to him." I said.

"Yeah, and your mom is like my little sister."

"Mom, I've heard you talk about your travels with Ash many times, so I know what he means to you. Do you think that I'll ever be that close to Adam or Jason?" Megan asked.

"I don't know. Only you can find that out, as you all travel together. It will just take time."

_I wonder what our relationship will be like by the end of this? How will things change between Megan and myself as we get to know each other better?_ I wondered.

Megan then stood up from the chair that she had been sitting on and declared, "I should go and train for the contest. April already has a head start on me and I can't fall behind!"

"You'll first have to go to the contest hall and register, in order to be able to compete." May advised.

"The contest isn't for another four days. That's plenty of time for my Pokemon and I to prepare."

Jason and I decided to stay at the house and relax while Megan went off to train. She needed some time alone to bond with her Pokemon, after all.

"You're more than welcome to stay here while in Petalburg City. It's better than staying at the Pokemon Center. I have a guest room." May offered.

"That would be great." Jason said.

"Thank you, May!"

"Okay. I'll show you to it."

May stood up and we followed her. We heard Megan call out 'goodbye' and looked to see her leaving with Eevee following her, saying goodbye to her new friend, Glaceon.

**Author's Note: And that ends the chapter! We were planning on having the upcoming contest in this chapter too, but the chapter got too long.**

**Megan rescues an Eevee that decides to join her on her journey, a Pokemon that her mom once had as well. Jason also catches a Taillow along the way.**

**Once the group reaches Megan's house in Petalburg City, they overhear her talking with Dawn about her marital problems. Adam also learns what May thinks about his dad.**

**Megan is now off to register for the upcoming contest and train. She'll meet some old and new rivals as the contest begins in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	4. Megan's First Contest

**Megan's POV**

I left my house, leaving Adam and Jason to talk with my mom if they pleased. I started heading towards the contest hall with Eevee trotting along happily at my side. I knew exactly where I was going, since I'd seen the hall many times throughout my life while growing up in Petalburg City. I had gone there to see several contests over the years with my family, too. It would be very special to perform on the stage that I had watched so many other coordinators perform on.

As I glanced ahead of me and away from Eevee, I saw a girl my age running towards me. She had pale skin, sky blue eyes, and straight lavender color hair with bangs across her forehead. Her hair was long, reaching the middle of her back, almost waist-length. She was wearing jean shorts, a blue shirt with long sleeves that were grey, and white knee-high boots.

"Hi! Sorry, but do you know where the contest hall is? I'm trying to register for the upcoming contest and I have no idea where I need to go." she asked.

"You're in luck. I'm heading there now! Follow me." I replied with a smile.

"Thank you!"

With the girl now beside me and Eevee trotting between us, I struck up a conversation.

"My name is Megan,"

"I'm Skye. How old are you?"

"I'm ten years old. I just started my journey. This will be my very first contest. What about you?"

"I'm also ten. I just started my journey and this will be my first contest, too." Skye replied.

We soon reached the contest hall and walked inside. It was mostly empty, which was understandable, since the contest wasn't for four more days. Most coordinators would be practicing right now and preparing for the big day. We approached the front desk and the lady smiled at her.

"We're here to register for the contest." I said.

"Okay. Please show me your Hoenn contest passes."

Skye and I exchanged looks with one another.

"We...don't have one..." Skye admitted.

"Is this your first contest?" the lady asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, no worries. I can issue one to you both. All I need are for you to answer a few simple questions."

After a few questions and a short wait, we had our contest passes and were registered for the Petalburg City Contest.

I looked down at the pass in my hand. This was it. I was registered and I could officially start trying to achieve my goal of becoming a Top Coordinator.

We then walked outside and I turned to Skye.

"Would you like to train with me for the contest?" I asked.

"Sure, that would be great." Skye replied. "How about we walk outside of the city and find somewhere to practice? That way, we won't disturb anyone and have some privacy." she suggested.

"I know just the place."

As we walked, Skye spoke. "So what made you interested in contests?"

"My mom actually inspired me. My dad was a coordinator, too."

"Who are your parents?"

"May and Drew Hayden."

Skye's eyes widened. "Oh wow, they're very well-known coordinators. I always admired Drew's Roselia's performances in his early days. And I loved seeing how your mom's strategies progressed as the years went on. You know, you do look a lot like May, now that I know you're related to her."

I chuckled. "What about you? How did you get interested in contests?"

"It was my dad. He's a coordinator. But my mom's a gym leader. So because of her, I'm also interested in battles, too. So I've decided that I'll be a coordinator this year and try gym battles next year. Then I'll decide my sole future goal based on which type of battles I enjoyed the most. I want to explore both options before I make a final decision."

"Oh, wow. That's dedication, but very smart for choosing your dream, since you're interested in both. I'm sure whichever path you choose will be the best fit for you.

"So your mom's a gym leader. Which gym?"

"My mom is Winona, the gym leader in Fortree City, which is where I'm from. I was born and raised there. My dad is Wallace, the former Regional Champion of Hoenn, who now organizes the special Wallace Cup contests."

I was shocked and amazed at Skye's parents.

"That's...wow. Your dad is the creator of the Wallace Cup! I loved watching those when I was growing up."

"Same here."

We finally arrived to an open, grassy field and it was time to practice.

* * *

Four days later, it was time for the contest. I was in the lobby of the contest hall with April, Adam, Jason, and my mom.

"You two have fun and do your very best. I'll be proud of you, no matter what. This is the first step, the moment that you start trying to reach your goals of becoming Top Coordinators." my mom said.

"Also, each region handles contests differently, just like how each region's Pokemon League has slightly different rules. In Hoenn, the three judges will immediately grade your performances with a score out of ten. The eight coordinators with the highest total scores will move on to the second round."

My mom hugged us both and wished us good luck once more before she left to go and take her seat.

"April! Megan!" a familiar voice called out.

Turning, I saw my dad approaching us. He wore jeans, a gray long sleeved v-neck shirt, and red and black sneakers.

"Good luck, my girls. I'd never miss your contest debuts." he said, hugging us.

Both of us looked at him uneasily. We had heard of the rumors surrounding him and we were worried. It was especially strange to see April being closed off to our dad, since she was always closer to him than I was.

"I promise you both that nothing bad is going on with me. Your mother and I will be fine."

He then left to go find his own seat and then Skye approached us.

"Hi, Megan."

"Hey, Skye. Guys, this is Skye. We've been training together for the contest. Skye, meet Adam, Jason, and my sister, April." I said, introducing her to everyone.

Any further conversation was halted as a feminine voice called out Adam's name. We all turned and saw two girls walking up. Adam and Jason seemed to recognize them, judging by the smiles on their faces.

"Hey!" Adam cried, hugging one of the girls.

"It's great to see you both again. How have you been?" Jason asked, hugging the other girl.

"Uh...who are you two?" I questioned.

"This is Amber and Ashlyn, who are also coordinators. We first met Amber on our Kanto journey and Ashlyn on our Johto journey." Adam replied.

He then introduced the rest of us. "And this is Skye, Megan, and her sister, April."

Amber was older than me, that much I could tell. She had long golden yellow hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a gold-colored halter top with a white midriff jacket over it, which was open. She also wore blue skinny jeans and black shoes. She was obviously very stylish and I loved her style.

Ashlyn was also older than me. She had straight bright blue hair that reached her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was wearing white biker shorts, a dark blue T-shirt with a white midriff jacket over it, and dark blue sneakers. She also wore earrings that were gold stars.

"Wait, where's Michelle?" Amber asked.

"Who's Michelle?" I asked.

"Michelle Waterflower. She was a coordinator who traveled with Jason and I through both Kanto and Johto over the last two years, but she decided to leave us and take a break from competing.

"At the end of our Johto journey, I took a trip with Michelle and her mom and my dad to Altomare. There, her mom reconnected with an old flame and things have been going great for the family. So great, that he's moved to Cerulean City to live with Misty and Michelle. Misty also invited her three sisters and their families to visit Cerulean City recently, and they had a family reunion. So Michelle decided to take some time off from traveling to be with her family. She also told me to tell you both 'hello' if I ever saw you."

Amber smiled. "I'm happy for her. She and her mom deserve to be happy."

"That's great. Be sure to say hi for us when you talk to her again. It'll be different without her being around in our contests, but it's understandable that she wants to spend some time with her family." Ashlyn said.

"Ashlyn, where's Seth, your brother?" Adam asked.

"He's continuing his journey on his own. Seth is usually shy, except when he battles. But after battling you in the Johto League last year, he realized that he'd have to be brave in order to get stronger, and to him, that meant leaving me and making it on his own. I still check in on him, just to make sure that he's doing okay. So far, he is, and he's enjoying traveling on his own, too." Ashlyn answered.

"Well, I'm glad that I helped to inspire Seth and give him the courage that he needed. He's a trainer to look out for."

"Guys, I hate to break up catching up, but we can't stay here talking all day." Jason interrupted.

"Right. We'll hang out after the contest and you can all get to know one another." Adam added.

As the boys left, we said goodbye and went backstage to get ready to perform. We all split off to different changing rooms and began changing into our contest outfits. I was the first one to be done.

I was dressed in a yellow dress that fell to my knees with a white bow on the back that was tied around my waist. I also had on long white gloves that reached up to my elbows. My shoes were yellow flats with white ribbons that I tied around my ankles to secure them.

I walked over to the mirrors, sat down in front of one, and began to brush my hair out to straighten it, since I had taken it out of its usual ponytail. Once I was satisfied with my hair, I applied some cherry flavored lip gloss and rose scented perfume on my neck and wrists. I gave a satisfied nod to my reflection and walked out to the waiting area. I was ready to go!

I found an unoccupied bench and sat down, waiting for the others to finish and join me.

April was the next one done. She wore a dark purple dress that fell to her knees with wide straps and a design of white roses patterned around the bottom of the skirt. She had white heels on her feet and her hair was in its usual style, with the fake red rose tucked behind her ear. Despite all of the drama revolving around my dad and mom, April couldn't part with the trademark rose that my dad had possessed when he was younger.

Skye walked out next, dressed in a strapless lavender color gown that graced the floor. The skirt was flowy while the top half clung to her figure. She had lavender color heels and silver colored gloves that reached just past her elbows. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail that had long curls.

Ashlyn walked out in a white dress that reached her knees and had thin straps, white gloves that reached her elbows, and white high heeled knee-high boots. Her hair was in its usual style, left down and straight.

Amber was the last to finish and she walked out in a long yellow strapless dress that reached her ankles. The top part of the dress until her waist was covered in golden sparkles. She wore yellow heels and her long hair was clipped back.

"You all look beautiful." Amber said, seeing our outfits.

This caused us all to smile and thank her.

"By the way, I'm twelve years old. How old are all of you?" Amber asked.

"I'm thirteen," Ashlyn said.

"I'm eleven," April replied.

"I'm ten," I said.

"I'm also ten," Skye replied.

"Ashlyn and I have been coordinators for a few years now. Judging by your ages, I take it that this is the first contest for each of you?"

Skye, April, and I confirmed that it was our first contest.

"How are you all feeling? I remember that I was nervous before my first contest."

"Same here. I was nervous, but now it's nothing but an adrenaline rush. I love the thrill now." Ashlyn said.

"I'm a little nervous. I'm sure I'll be fine, though. I've had a lot of practice, more so than Megan." April said.

I looked at my sister with lowered eyes and said, "I'm feeling nervous, but I'm going to take my mom's words to heart and try my best and enjoy this. This is my first contest, so this will be my trial and error day. I'll be able to learn and know what to expect in the future."

"I'm so terrified that I feel like I'm going to be sick." Skye replied.

Looking at her, her already pale skin did seem more pale than normal and she looked worried.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked.

"For my entire life, I've always felt like an outcast in my own family and inferior to them, because I'm the youngest, and because of their achievements. Besides being the daughter of a gym leader and a former Hoenn Champion, I also have an eighteen-year-old brother who's already became a Top Coordinator and a fourteen-year-old sister who's already won the Hoenn League title. Everyone in my family has made a big name for themselves except me! I haven't achieved anything to be proud of!" Skye explained.

"I know that I'm only just starting out on my journey, but along the way, people are going to be comparing me to not one, not two, not three, but FOUR other people! That will just put added pressure on me to succeed! And even though my parents haven't said anything to me, I know that they're a lot more proud of my brother and sister than they are of me, based on what they've achieved. So if I fail to win the entire Grand Festival, I know that my parents will be very disappointed in me and compare and contrast me to my successful siblings."

It was clear that Skye was feeling inferior to her very successful family members.

"All that you can do is do your very best, Skye." April said.

"And now you have something to prove. Your family seems to look at you like an outcast, so prove them wrong. Show them all that you belong and that you can succeed, even if you are the youngest in your family!" Ashlyn added.

"Don't let the negative thoughts scare you and make you nervous." said Amber.

"Just go out there and show the world who Skye is!" I said, smiling.

Skye looked a lot better after all of our words of encouragement and she gave a determined nod.

We then all looked up as we heard the TV screen turn on.

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome to the Petalburg City Contest! I'm your host, Sofia!"

Sofia had pale skin with reddish brown hair that was curly and fell down her back and had sky blue eyes. She was wearing a flowing red skirt that was knee length, a white midriff top with a red jacket over it, and white knee-high boots.

"Before we begin, let's meet our wonderful judges!" she announced. "First, we have Shawn Contesta!"

"I'm happy to be here today. Good luck to all coordinators." Shawn said.

"Next, we have the President of the Pokemon Fan Club: Mr. Tatsu!"

"Pokemon and contests are the perfect blend!" Mr. Tatsu cried.

"And lastly, our very own Nurse Joy!"

"I'm looking forward to seeing everyone's performances and good luck to you all." Nurse Joy said, smiling her kind smile.

"You've met the judges. Now it's time to move on to the exciting performances! Remember that in Hoenn, coordinators are scored automatically by the judges on a scale of ten after their performances.

"So without further ado, entry number one!"

The contest began and we all watched the competitors. But as we watched, a new girl walked over to our group. Her eyes were glaring at my sister and I.

She looked to be my age, with pale skin, long straight black hair with purple highlights, and violet colored eyes. She wore a dress that was ankle-length and had long sleeves that reached her wrists. The top of the dress and the sleeves were purple, while the skirt from the waist down was black. She also wore short black gloves and black ankle boots that had slight heels.

"Are you the daughters of Drew and May Hayden?" she asked.

"Yes..." I replied cautiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Christina, and if either of you have to battle me in the next round...I'll destroy you."

She left without another word and disappeared down the hall to head to the stage.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but she apparently has a reason to not like us." April replied.

"Next up is Christina!" Sofia announced.

Christina appeared from behind the curtain, gracefully spun, and threw her Pokeball.

"Shuppet, it's showtime!" Shuppet appeared, surrounded by white smoke, so its body was a stark contrast against the white.

"Use Will-O-Wisp!" Christina cried. The smoke hadn't fully cleared, so when the blue flames surrounded Shuppet's form, they also caused some of the smoke to start circling Shuppet, along with the blue flames.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Shuppet shot a Shadow Ball forward.

"Sucker Punch!" With quick speed, Shuppet burst the Shadow Ball, causing a burst of colors.

Christina curtsied as Shuppet hovered over her head.

Her scores were 8, 7.5, and 8, which totaled to 23.5 points.

"I'm up next." Amber announced.

"Good luck." I said to her.

"Next up is Amber!" Sofia announced.

Amber ran out and spun, tossing her Pokeball.

"Furret, spotlight!" Furret appeared, surrounded by bubbles.

"Use Fury Swipes!" Furret slashed through the bubbles, causing droplets to rain down on it, and the water also created a shine to its fur. Amber must have groomed Furret very well and practiced to make the appeal work with its fur.

"Now use Agility and then break this!" Amber cried as she threw a frisbee into the air. Furret shot forward with speed in the direction of the frisbee. Furret jumped towards the disk and slammed into it with Defense Curl, causing it to spin a little higher, and then slashed through the disk with Fury Swipes and caught a piece of the frisbee in its mouth as it landed.

Amber curtsied and picked up the other piece of the frisbee as her scores were determined. Her scores were 7, 8, and 7.5, which totaled to 22.5 points.

A few more coordinators performed before it was April's turn.

"Time to show off my skills." April said as she left. We all wished her good luck.

"Next up, making her debut, is April Hayden!" Sofia announced.

April ran out and spun before tossing her Pokeball.

"Zigzagoon, curtain!" Her Pokemon appeared, surrounded in a big pink heart, and Zigzagoon spun out of it and landed.

_So she caught Zigzagoon as her second Pokemon._ I thought.

"Use Sand Attack, Zigzagoon!" April cried. Zigzagoon stirred up sand and made the sand surround itself, nearly hiding itself from sight.

"Pin Missile!" The sand parted as white pins shot forward and out from within the sand dome that Zigzagoon had created. The sand settled and Zigzagoon ran over to April, who curtsied. April's performance had been short in length, or had at least seemed shorter than others.

Because of this, her scores were only 6.5, 7.6, and 6.6, which totaled 20.7 points. She hadn't scored the lowest total in the contest so far, but she certainly hadn't scored the highest, either.

Ashlyn was up after April and we had all wished her luck, since she'd left as soon as April's performance had finished, before her scores had been announced.

"Next up is Ashlyn!" Sofia announced.

Ashlyn ran out and jumped over the stairs and spun, tossing her Pokeball.

"Spotlight, Dragonair!" Dragonair appeared, surrounded by shimmering confetti.

"Use Twister!" Twister swept up the pieces of confetti, causing it to have bright colors popping against the neutral color. The twister was in the middle of the stage.

"Agility! Then use Hyper Beam!" Dragonair made it to the middle of the stage quickly and circled around the twister as Hyper Beam charged up.

"Now, Dragonair!" Hyper Beam was released and caused the twister to vanish. The pieces of confetti were the only things that fluttered around the beam. And afterwards, when it had all settled, they slowly fell to the floor.

Ashlyn curtsied and awaited her scores. An 8.7, 8, and 8.3, which totaled to 25 points. Ashlyn was the highest scoring coordinator so far!

After Ashlyn, another coordinator was up before it would be my turn.

"Good luck." my friends said as I got up to head behind the curtain to await my turn.

"Next up, also making her contest debut, is Megan Hayden!" Sofia announced.

I ran and twirled on one foot and tossed my Pokeball.

"Showtime, Eevee!" I cried. Eevee appeared, surrounded by little hearts.

"Use Swift, Eevee!" Yellow stars shot forward.

"Quick Attack!" This had been what we had been practicing the most. It was still a little rusty and I hoped that this would be a perfect run. Eevee jumped up and bounced from one star to the next. It had worked! It still wasn't quite how I wanted it to go, but it hadn't failed, either!

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Eevee jumped and spun, launching the Shadow Ball into the air, and landed on the stage. We both waited. As the Shadow Ball approached downward to her, I saw Eevee preparing.

"Headbutt!" Eevee slammed her head into the Shadow Ball, causing it to burst, and did a spin in the air before landing back on stage. I curtsied and picked up Eevee as I waited for my scores.

6.6, 7.4, and 6.6, which totaled to 20.6 points. I walked backstage, where April spoke to me.

"Your performance was good, but it still didn't score as high as mine did. So you still need some more work to be as good as me." she said smugly.

"I did my best. And let's see who makes it to and through the battle round before judging." I said confidently. I was never one to back down from my older sister.

Skye wasn't with the others, so she must've been next. I turned my attention to the television to see her performance.

"And lastly, also making her contest debut, is Skye!"

Skye ran out and spun, tossing her Pokeball.

"Let's dazzle, Electrike!" Electrike appeared, surrounded by white smoke and with its green body, it stood out against the white.

"Use Thunder Wave!" With the smoke still slightly covering its body, the yellow electric currents now also surrounded Electrike, along with the smoke. It was a cool effect and look.

"Now use Quick Attack and then use Spark!" As Electrike ran with Quick Attack, its body soon became engulfed in electricity as it started to use Spark and ran around the stage like a streak of lightning before the attack ended and Electrike stood in front of Skye as she curtsied. Skye's score were 7, 7.2, and 7.4, which totaled to 21.6 points.

As Skye made her way back to the waiting area, the intermission started as the judges determined the eight coordinators who had the highest scores.

"Let's go and see why Christina said what she said to us." I told my sister, who nodded.

We walked over to Christina, who stood against one of the walls, waiting for the scores. She saw us and her eyes lowered as we stopped in front of her.

"What do you two want?" she asked.

"Why are you so spiteful of us?" April asked.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. She seemed shocked that we were even asking, as if the answer should be obvious.

"I've seen your dad spending a lot of time with my mom recently. I can tell that something's going on between them and I'm sure that you both suspect it, too. Your dad is breaking my family apart! And don't even get me started on what your mom did to my dad when she was a kid!"

She walked off and we headed back to the other girls. Now we understood why she didn't like us. It was because of what our parents had done to her parents!

Then Sofia reappeared on the TV screen. "Here are the eight coordinators who will be moving on to the second round!"

All five of us made it, along with Christina and two other coordinators.

"Now the coordinators will be randomly shuffled to determine the matches for the second round." Sofia announced.

I was going up against a boy, Christina would also face off against the other guy, while Skye was going up against Ashlyn, and April would battle Amber.

Christina was up first against a boy named Nicholas. Christina used Seviper and Nicholas used Magby. As I watched Christina's battle, I saw that she wasn't someone who played around. She was ruthless and didn't let up on attacks once she found an opening. She ended up winning her battle by knocking out Nicholas's Magby.

... ...

I was up next, battling against a boy who looked to be my age. He was fair skinned with blonde curly hair and dark eyes.

"To my left is Megan and to my right is Toby. Five minutes on the clock and begin!" Sofia cried.

"Showtime, Torchic!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball.

I saw Toby frown as my Pokemon landed on the field and I soon found out why.

"Bellsprout, curtain!"

"Use Ember, Torchic!" I commanded.

"Dodge it!"

Bellsprout successfully dodged the attack. It was very agile, being so skinny.

... ...

"Use Peck!" Torchic ran forward, beak-first.

"Grab it with Vine Whip, Bellsprout!"

"Counter it, Torchic!"

Torchic pecked at the vines, leaped over to avoid them, and landed a direct hit on Bellsprout with Peck.

"Way to go! Now use Ember!" Not hesitating at all, Torchic released Ember and it landed a direct hit on Bellsprout. That was two super-effective moves that had landed back-to-back on Toby's Pokemon!

The buzzer sounded.

"The winner is...Megan!"

I had done it! I had won my first battle!

"Way to go, Torchic!" I cried, hugging him.

... ...

April was up next against Amber.

"To my left is Amber and to my right is April. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Treecko, curtain!" April cried, tossing her Pokeball.

"Rapidash, spotlight!" Amber cried, tossing her Pokeball.

April was at a major type disadvantage, on top of Rapidash being an evolved Pokemon.

"Use Flamethrower, Rapidash!" Amber cried.

"Dodge with Quick Attack, Treecko!" April cried.

... ...

Treecko struggled to get back up after taking a direct hit from Rapidash's Fire Spin as the buzzer sounded.

"The winner is...Amber!"

I watched as April frowned and returned Treecko, praising her Pokemon, and nodded her head towards Amber.

... ...

"To my left is Ashlyn and to my right Skye. Five minutes on the clock and begin!" Sofia cried.

"Let's dazzle, Taillow!" Skye cried.

"Let's go, Dewgong!" Ashlyn cried as the field changed to a pool.

"Use Quick Attack, Taillow!" Skye commanded, not wasting time to allow Ashlyn to strike first.

"Dewgong, dive underwater. Then use Aqua Jet!"

... ...

Taillow sped forward, using Aerial Ace. Ashlyn's Dewgong was waiting patiently on one of the floating platforms.

"Ice Beam!"

"Stop, Taillow! Dodge it!" Skye cried.

But Taillow wasn't able to stop and took a direct hit from the Ice Beam, and then the buzzer sounded.

"The winner is...Ashlyn!"

With the first round of battles over, we were now all waiting to see who would be battling who in the next round. Skye and April had decided to stay backstage to see what would happen, even though they were eliminated.

"April, what do you have to say now? I made it to the second round of battles while you didn't. What were you saying about being better than me?" I asked in playful tone of voice.

April looked over at me. "You got lucky, since you battled someone who was just starting out, too. I had to go up against a girl who has competed before and has stronger Pokemon. Next time, you won't be so lucky, Megan."

"We'll see about that."

"Now, to show the matches for the second round of battles!" Sofia announced.

I was going to be facing Christina and Ashlyn and Amber were going up against one another. I looked across the room and met Christina's eyes. She smirked at me.

... ...

"To start off the semifinals, I have Christina to my left and Megan to my right. Five minutes on the clock and begin!" Sofia cried.

"Seviper, it's showtime!"

"Showtime, Torchic!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball.

"Use Peck!"

"Dodge it, Seviper!"

Seviper managed to slither out of the way, but Torchic followed, still ready to use Peck.

"Poison Tail!"

I couldn't even command Torchic to move because of how fast Seviper moved.

Torchic recovered from the hit and I called out for him to use Ember.

... ...

"Only one minute remains!" Sofia announced.

I couldn't bring myself to look towards the points, because I was so focused.

"Use Quick Attack, Torchic!"

"Dodge and use Wrap!"

Seviper managed to dodge and Torchic was now in its grip.

"Poison Fang!" Christina cried before I could command Torchic to do anything. Seviper sank its fangs into my helpless Torchic, who fainted.

I heard the buzzers sound, to signal that Torchic had fainted. I had lost the battle.

"Torchic is unable to battle. Christina and Seviper will be advancing to the finals!" Sofia announced.

Seviper swung its tail and hit Torchic's unconscious body, sending Torchic flying through the air, and he landed at my feet with a thud.

"Torchic!" I cried in surprise.

I looked up to see Christina returning Seviper with a satisfied smirk on her face. She then spun on her heel and headed backstage.

_She must've done that to Torchic because of the drama between our parents. But I wish Torchic didn't have to suffer like this._ I thought to myself.

I returned Torchic and made my way backstage to watch Amber and Ashlyn's battle, which was about to begin.

"To my left is Amber and to my right is Ashlyn. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

... ...

So far, Ashlyn's Dewgong had been at a disadvantage, despite Amber using Rapidash. Amber's Rapidash was too quick for Dewgong to land a hit and Rapidash had been quick to strike a few direct hits with its hooves on Dewgong. So far, Amber was winning the battle, but Ashlyn wasn't too far behind in points. Dewgong was currently recovering from a hit.

"Dewgong, we're gonna turn this around. Use Ice Beam and freeze the field!" Now, with the field frozen, Rapidash was stumbling around and unable to control its usual quick movements. This was causing Amber to lose points.

"Dewgong, use Aqua Jet!" Rapidash had just managed to get back to its feet and couldn't dodge, despite Amber's command, and took a direct hit.

"Now use Headbutt, Dewgong!" Not fully recovered, Rapidash took another direct hit and stayed down on the field. Ashlyn had managed to win.

"Rapidash is unable to battle. Therefore, Ashlyn and Dewgong win!"

So the final battle would be Ashlyn and Christina.

... ...

"Dodge it, Dewgong!" Ashlyn cried as Seviper came towards her Pokemon with Poison Tail. Dewgong avoided the tail.

"Now use Ice beam!" Seviper took a direct hit.

"Shake it off, Seviper!" Seviper recovered and waited for a command.

"Use Bite!"

... ...

"No!" Christina cried as she fell into a trap.

Ashlyn had waited for Seviper to come in close for an attack and had commanded Dewgong to use Aurora Beam at close range. Seviper was too close and couldn't do anything as the hit landed. Buzzers sounded as the attack ended. Seviper had fainted. Ashlyn had managed to win the contest with a minute and a half to spare!

"Seviper is unable to battle. Dewgong wins! Which means that Ashlyn is the Petalburg City Contest winner!" Sofia announced as Ashlyn's picture appeared on the screen.

The crowd cheered as Ashlyn rubbed Dewgong's head in thanks.

Meanwhile backstage, Christina approached me and said, "I may not have won the ribbon, but at least I defeated you. And I'll never forgive you or your sister for what your parents did - and are doing - to my family! From now on, we are at war and the contests will be our battlefields."

With that, she walked off, leaving me with her words.

_I only hope that she takes her anger out on me and not my Pokemon again. I can't defend myself or my family for being hated by her...because I feel that dad is doing the things he's being suspected of. But my Pokemon shouldn't have to pay for it!_

* * *

We all changed back into our normal clothes and we found Adam, Jason, and my mom outside of the contest hall, waiting for us.

"You two did fantastic for your first contest! I'm so proud of you. And don't be discouraged that you didn't win." my mom said as she hugged my sister and then me.

"You looked really pretty in your outfit, Megan." Adam told me.

I felt my face heat up from the compliment and said a quick thanks. This meant that Adam was growing closer to me.

"Who are you girls? You all did great in the contest as well." my mom asked.

"This is Skye, Amber, and Ashlyn. Amber and Ashlyn know Adam and Jason from their past journeys. And Skye's parents are Winona and Wallace." I explained.

"It's nice to meet you all. Skye, I've meet your parents before on my journeys." Mom said, then her expression turned worried. "Megan, I saw how that girl's Seviper treated Torchic at the end of your battle. What happened?"

I quickly went on to tell my mom who Christina was and why she didn't like April and myself and our parents.

"And apparently, Christina has seen Dad with her mom." I finished.

"Who are her parents, anyway?"

"She didn't say."

My mom frowned. It was clear that she and Dad had wronged them somehow.

"Anyway, it's lunchtime now. Why don't we all get to know one another better over some lunch?" Adam suggested, changing the subject.

I was glad that he had done that because I didn't like seeing my mom upset at the news that I had just revealed to her. It was just further proof of my dad's unfaithfulness.

"But if we get closer and become friends, wouldn't that make things harder for when we have to battle one another in a contest? If we're all competing to reach the Grand Festival, we're all enemies..." Skye said uncertainly.

"No, we won't be enemies. We can be friends, but we're also rivals. But the rivalry is a friendly one." Amber said.

"We'll always cheer on one another, but we also have to remember that we all have the same goal." Ashlyn added.

"And we're rivals, too." I said, pointing to myself and April. "But we're still sisters who love each other. We'll never put anything before family."

"That's right, Megan." April added.

"Well, you all have fun. I'm going to head home. I'll see you later." my mom said, and walked off, leaving the seven of us to ourselves.

"Like my mom, I have a knack for finding and making delicious food and I know where to find the best restaurants in Petalburg City." I said, leading the group as we started walking together.

As we walked, I listened to Adam as he struck up a conversation with Amber.

"So Amber, why did you decide to start another journey only after just a few months of finding your dad? I thought you would both want to spend some quality time together after not seeing one another for a decade." he inquired.

"We were inseparable during the months that followed our reunion. But then we realized that we both had dreams that we wanted to achieve and neither of us have been known for staying in one place for long. So we both left, but agreed to stay in touch. I call him whenever I'm at a Pokemon Center. He's currently training to become an agent for the International Police, which, as you know, was offered by Looker. Thanks again for saving my life in Johto. I'll always be indebted to you for that." Amber replied.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

Everyone except Jason looked at the two with confused looks. Adam and Amber shared a laugh.

"We promise to fill you all in when we get to the restaurant." they said.

I could see that Adam was closer to Amber than any of the other girls in the group, so she must have known him the longest. Thinking back, he had mentioned meeting her in Kanto and I knew that he was from Kanto, since Master Ketchum lived there.

"So Megan, is your grandpa still the gym leader in Petalburg City?" Adam asked, changing the subject.

"He is." I replied.

"Great! He'd better be ready, since I'm going to challenge him for my first Hoenn badge tomorrow!" he replied.

"Are you sure? My grandpa is a very strong trainer and even your dad didn't challenge him right away!" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, we know that your dad waited until his Pokemon were stronger and he had won four other badges before challenging our grandpa." April added.

"I know that my Pokemon can do it! I have absolute faith in them!" Adam declared, not looking scared at all.

I was amazed and impressed at his confidence. I hoped that I would someday become that way as I traveled across Hoenn with him.

**Author's Note: Megan meets a new friend and rival in Skye, who is the daughter of Wallace and Winona. Skye seems very unsure of herself, worried about living up to the level of success that her parents and siblings have achieved.**

**Amber and Ashlyn also return, ready to try out contests in Hoenn as Megan gains them as two new rivals as well. Amber in particular is happy to see Adam again.**

**But Megan also meets Christina; a girl who hates her and her sister for what May and Drew did (and are doing) to her family! Like Michelle and Carley in the previous story, Megan has a rival who does NOT like her or April!**

**Megan loses to Christina in her contest battle, but Christina loses to Ashlyn, who is the first girl in the group to win a Hoenn ribbon.**

**But now it's Adam's turn to step into the spotlight. He's ready for his first Hoenn gym battle, against Megan's grandpa, no less! Will he be victorious?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	5. Adam vs Norman

**Author's Note: All of the attacks that Norman's Pokemon use in this chapter are real attacks that they used in the battle against Ash in the anime, even though some aren't Normal type attacks.**

**Megan's POV**

It was the day after my first contest. Adam, Jason, April, and myself were on our way to the Petalburg City gym, since Adam would be challenging my Grandpa Norman for his first Hoenn badge today.

Adam struck up conversation with my sister and I, asking about our day yesterday, since we had all hung out together with Amber, Ashlyn, and Skye. We had gotten to know one another better and hear about their past journeys.

"So what did you think about my past adventures?" Adam asked me.

"Well, it's pretty scary how you've encountered Team Rocket so many times on your journeys and faced near-death experiences on multiple occasions. Do you ever worry? I mean, it could be possible that Team Rocket is still active and out in the world somewhere right now and might come for you one day. I mean, that would keep me up at night."

"I'll admit, I'm a little worried. But I'm sure that I can get through it, no matter what. Because whenever I'm in trouble, I've always had my friends and/or family to help me and I'll always have faith in them. I know that I can trust them with my life and they know that they can trust me with their lives, too." Adam replied.

"I mean, sometimes even some of my past enemies have ended up helping us in our journeys. Like my uncle and Amber's dad and his former Team Rocket members. So sometimes I can get help from the most unexpected places and sources."

"I still can't believe that a nice girl like Amber is Giovanni's granddaughter! She's nothing like him!" I said, still shocked from that revelation from yesterday.

"My dad believes in giving everyone a chance to change their ways. It rarely happens, but my uncle and Amber's dad are proof that it CAN happen. Some evil people have a little bit of good left in their hearts."

A small pause followed.

"What did you think of Michelle?" he asked.

"From the way you described her, I think that I would like her if we ever met. It's also sad that her father is helping Team Rocket. But at least Misty reconnected with a better man and things are looking up for Michelle and her family." I replied.

"And I'm still shocked that she didn't return your feelings after you revealed them to her. From what you told us, it seemed like she did like you. I can't even imagine how bad you felt. It must have been devastating."

"Yes, I was devastated and hurt. But her letter to me was what got me out of my funk and back on track. It inspired me to not dwell on the past and to keep moving forward on my journey."

_I hope that I become as close to Adam as Michelle was. I want us to be able to fully trust one another, no matter what trials comes our way on our journey. _I thought.

"And don't forget what Amber said yesterday: 'You're an amazing guy and Michelle was foolish to turn you down.' In other words, there's plenty of Magikarps in the sea and you'll find another girl whom you feel just as strongly about." April said. "And who knows? Maybe you already have..." she added slyly.

Did April like Adam? Or maybe she was referring to Amber or Ashlyn with that remark about Adam having already met the right girl.

Eventually, we arrived at the Petalburg gym, which was a building that was neutral in colors and two stories tall. Wooden doors with glass windows in rows greeted trainers as they entered and the inside was a battlefield, which my grandpa stood at the far side of.

He was now in his mid-fifties with his black hair graying slightly, his face had some wrinkles, and he had dark eyes. He wore a brown zip-up jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants, and black shoes.

"Hello. I was told to expect a challenger today." Grandpa greeted.

"That's right. I'm here to challenge you and earn my first badge in Hoenn." Adam stated.

"You're very brave to challenge me when you're only just beginning your Hoenn journey. Even your father traveled for a while and trained his Pokemon before he challenged me to a battle."

"I'm confident in my Pokemon and my skills."

Jason, April, and I headed to the bench off to the side to watch the battle. Adam followed us and released his Mudkip. He picked him up and held him out to me.

"Mudkip still isn't strong enough to be in a gym battle, so he can watch firsthand and see what it's like. It'll be a good learning experience for him. Megan, can you watch him?" Adam told me.

"I'll hold onto Mudkip for you. He's in good hands." I said as I took Mudkip. This was my first step in gaining Adam's trust in me and I wasn't going to let him down.

**Adam's POV**

I walked away from my friends and took my place, opposite Norman on the battlefield, and waited.

"The gym battle between the challenger, Adam, and gym leader, Norman, will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokemon with substitutions allowed. The battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Begin!" the ref cried.

"Pikachu, let's show 'em!" I cried. Pikachu ran out onto the battlefield.

"Slakoth, go!" Norman cried, tossing his Pokeball.

"Use Agility, Pikachu!" I commanded. I wanted Pikachu to have more of an advantage with his speed increased.

"Now use Quick Attack!" But Slakoth remained motionless. Norman didn't command his Pokemon, even as Pikachu shot forward at a quick speed.

"Scratch!" Norman commanded. The two moves met one another and canceled each other out.

_It seems like close range might not be the best approach for Pikachu. Dad tried it with his Pikachu when he battled Slakoth and it didn't work. I'll wait for Slakoth to attack first before Pikachu makes his move._ I thought.

Pikachu leaped back to my side of the field and waited.

"Use Shadow Ball, Slakoth!"

"Counter it with Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

The Shadow Ball headed towards Pikachu, who charged up Iron Tail and cut through the Shadow Ball with it.

"Slakoth, use Blizzard!" Norman yelled.

I knew that I had to act fast. Pikachu would be immobilized from the cold if that attack hit!

"Use Agility to jump and dodge it!" I cried. Pikachu used his heightened speed to jump right up into the air, shooting out of the path of the Blizzard.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Since Slakoth was still busy blasting the Ice attack, it couldn't dodge at the same time and took a direct hit from Pikachu's attack. Slakoth was also knocked off-balance and I didn't want to give it any time to recover.

"Quick Attack!"

"Hidden Power!"

I had fallen into Norman's trap and Pikachu was hit before I could command him to stop or even dodge.

"Shadow Ball, Slakoth!" Pikachu took another direct hit.

"Pikachu, let's turn this around! Use multiple Thunderbolts!" I ordered, not deterred at all. I knew that Slakoth could dodge one Thunderbolt, so I had Pikachu launch several at once in a wide arc. As the Thunderbolts ended, I noticed that sparks were still lingering on Slakoth's body and it seemed to be moving slower than normal. It was paralyzed!

"Now use Volt Tackle!" I cried. Slakoth couldn't move as Pikachu charged forward like a bolt of lightning and struck the final blow. As Pikachu flipped back towards me, Slakoth fainted.

"Slakoth is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" the ref announced.

"Pikachu, come back." I said, and he complied. He'd been through enough for now.

"Vigoroth, go!" Norman cried, tossing his Pokeball.

"Pidgeot, let's show 'em!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball.

"Use Uproar, Vigoroth!"

"Fly up high, Pidgeot!"

If Pidgeot flew high enough, the attack wouldn't be able to reach him and cause any damage.

"Flamethrower!" Once again, I had fallen into a trap. Norman had anticipated Pidgeot dodging the Uproar and lined him up for a perfect hit! Pidgeot tried to dodge the Flamethrower, but one of his wings got nicked by the flames. I would have to watch out.

"Use Slash, Vigoroth!"

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack, Pidgeot!"

... ...

Pidgeot's battle with Vigoroth would turn out to be a duel of speed and power. They traded blow for blow and both Pokemon were now reaching their limits. Both of them were covered in scratches and were breathing heavily. Pidgeot was growing weaker with each thrust of his wings to keep him airborne. I needed to end this quickly!

"Vigoroth, use Flamethrower!" Norman shouted.

"Dodge it with Agility and use Wing Attack!" I shouted.

With his speed increased, Pidgeot was able to fly and dodge Vigoroth's Flamethrower and land a direct hit! Vigoroth collapsed to the floor.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle. Pidgeot wins!" the ref announced.

"Pidgeot, return. Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pi!" Pikachu cried, and ran out onto the field.

"I'm impressed, Adam. You're doing even better than your father did. But get ready for my strongest Pokemon! Slaking, go!" Norman yelled.

"Use Agility, Pikachu! Then use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu increased his speed before running towards Slaking, his body engulfed in electricity. I knew how high Slaking's defense was, so I'd have to use my Pokemon's strongest attacks to damage it!

"Focus Punch!" Pikachu wasn't able to stop running and Slaking's attack slammed directly into him, sending him flying towards my side of the battlefield. But Pikachu refused to let that be the end of him as he struggled to get up.

"Thunderbolt!" Slaking took the hit, but was barely affected by the attack.

"Focus Punch! Again!"

"Dodge it, Pikachu!"

But Pikachu was too weak and he couldn't dodge.

"Pika...Pi..." he said as he remained standing for a moment and then collapsed.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Slaking wins!"

I picked up Pikachu and praised his hard work before I set him down by my feet.

"It's time to match power with power! Rhydon, let's show 'em!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball. I had been saving Rhydon for the end. He was my trump card, since Normal attacks wouldn't do much damage to a Rock Pokemon.

"Use Horn Attack!"

"Block it, Slaking!"

Slaking used its big hands to grab Rhydon's head. Both Pokemon pushed forwards, trying to overpower each other. In the end, they both ended up stumbling backwards, away from each other. They were equally matched in terms of physical strength!

"Rock Blast, Rhydon!" I screamed. Rhydon launched boulders towards Slaking.

"Smash them with Focus Punch!" Norman screamed. Slaking punched through several boulders, but several others did hit their mark.

"Slaking, use Hyper Beam!"

"You can take this, Rhydon!"

I knew that Normal attacks wouldn't hurt Rhydon very much, even though Hyper Beam was still very powerful.

"We can win this, Rhydon! Use Take Down!" Rhydon charged forward and drove his full weight into Slaking, who couldn't dodge because it was still recovering from using Hyper Beam. From what I could see, it didn't matter how physically tough Slaking was, a Take Down like that from my Rhydon hurt Slaking a lot!

"Slaking, use Earthquake!" Norman called out.

... ...

Both Pokemon had been doing a fair amount of damage to one another, but Rhydon was in better condition than Slaking, since Normal attacks weren't very powerful against Rhydon.

"Hyper Beam!" Norman commanded.

"Dodge it, Rhydon!"

Rhydon barely managed to avoid the Hyper Beam.

"Use Fury Attack!" I commanded. Slaking tried to dodge, but since Fury Attack was a repeating move, Rhydon landed hit after hit very quickly. They were the final blows needed to knock out Slaking.

"Slaking is unable to battle. Rhydon wins! Therefore, the winner is Adam!"

"Great job, Rhydon!" I cried as I returned my Pokemon. I had won my first badge in Hoenn!

My friends ran over to me, but to my surprise, I was also greeted by my parents. Pikachu and Piplup were on their respective shoulders.

I saw April and Megan look shocked and amazed to be in the presence of the Pokemon Master and a Top Coordinator.

"Great job, Adam!" Jason said.

"That was amazing!" Megan cried.

"Yeah, it was very impressive." April added.

"Great job, Adam. I'm impressed that you were able to defeat Norman a lot sooner than I did on my Hoenn journey." my dad said to me.

"When did you two get here?" I asked.

"We just arrived in the city a few minutes ago and went to see May. She told us that you were going to be here, so we came to see your first gym battle. But we only got to see the final blows that Rhydon struck." my mom said.

My mom then turned to the girls and said, "You two must be April and Megan. Your mom told us about you."

"And we understand that Megan is traveling with Adam and Jason." my dad added.

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Ketchum and Mrs. Ketchum," the two girls said, still in awe.

"What are you guys doing here in Hoenn, anyway?" I asked my parents.

"I'm going to be staying with May for a bit to help her out around the house and give her some peace of mind, since she's pregnant and going through some marital issues." my mom said. "We also dropped Brittany off at your grandma's house in Twinleaf Town before coming here."

"And I'm here because I have a series of battles with the Hoenn Elite Four soon. As the Pokemon Master, I have to train with the strongest trainers in the world to keep my Pokemon in top shape." my dad said.

Norman then walked over and gave me the Balance Badge and said hello to my parents. As they briefly spoke to one another, I put the badge in my badge case.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

We were now all outside of my house, ready to continue with our journey.

"We'll be back in Petalburg City eventually, since my Pokemon need more training before I challenge Norman for my gym badge." Jason said.

"And hopefully, we'll be able to make it back here in time for the birth of my new sibling." I said.

"I hope so. If not, just be sure to visit as soon as you can. I want you and April to see your new brother or sister." my mom said.

"You're still not going to tell us if it's a boy or girl, Mom?"

"I want it to be a surprise for you and April."

"Well, I'm staying home for one more day before I leave to continue on my journey." said April.

My sister then stepped towards me and whispered into my ear, "You're lucky to be traveling with a cute boy like Adam. Now that Michelle is out of the picture, the door is wide open for you to swoop in and make your move!"

I felt my face heat up. "I have to become his friend first, April." I whispered back.

"Just remember that if you don't make your move, another girl will! Maybe Amber? Or even I could do it if you're too chicken! Come on, don't you think he's cute, Megan?"

"Stop teasing me, April! I'm not a chicken. Don't call me that! We'll see what happens."

For all I knew, I could end up being like my mom with how she felt towards Master Ketchum during their journey. She only saw him as a brother.

We then all said goodbye and I was off with Adam and Jason to continue exploring Hoenn.

* * *

**Normal POV**

High above the clouds, a Pokemon hunter's ship belonging to Team Rocket sped over the ocean towards Hoenn. Sitting in the main chair on the bridge was the Pokemon Hunter.

He had nearly died in hand-to-hand combat against Ash in Johto and had to have some of his body parts amputated because they were so damaged. Both of his arms and hands were now robotic prosthetics made of metal plating and his right eye was now a red robotic eye.

He thought to himself, _You should've killed me when you had the chance, Ash. If we ever meet again, I won't make the same mistake as you!_

**Author's Note: Adam wins his first Hoenn badge by defeating Norman and Adam's parents were there to witness it, too!**

**They'll be back in Petalburg City later in the story for Jason's gym battle. But for now, it's time for Adam and his friends to get back out on the road and continue their journey. (What do you all think of what April said to Megan about Adam?)**

**However, evil is approaching as Team Rocket begins to emerge once again!**

**Stay tuned to discover what will happen to the group in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	6. My Best Friends

**Author's Note: Can anybody guess the reference in this chapter's title?**

**Normal POV**

Adam, Jason, and Megan had been traveling all day after leaving Petalburg City. Now the sun was just starting to set. Megan had been having a lot on her mind all day.

"How about we stop for the night?" Jason suggested.

Adam and Megan agreed and the three found a clearing in the forest next to the edge of a steep hill.

"I'll cook us some supper." Megan offered.

"I'm excited to taste your food for the first time." Adam said.

"Same here. It'll be a nice change from what we're used to while traveling." Jason added.

"Adam, do you eat as much as your dad did when he was traveling with my mom? I need to know how much extra food to cook." Megan jokingly inquired.

Adam sheepishly admitted that he did, and the three shared a laugh.

"Don't worry. I won't let any of us go hungry, nor our Pokemon." Megan said with a smile.

As Megan started a fire and began to prepare supper, Adam and Jason worked on setting up the tent and rolling out three sleeping bags inside it. As Jason crawled out of the tent, Megan seemed to have noticed what they had done while she had been cooking.

"Oh, thanks for setting up the tent." she commented.

"When we traveled with Michelle, the three of us had to pitch in to make things work efficiently." Jason said.

"It was a group effort, so that nobody was too exhausted after a long day of walking. We all looked after one another and this is no different." Adam added.

Megan smiled to herself and thought, _It's nice to know that they officially consider me a part of their group._

"Then this will work out perfectly for us. The three of us working together to get everything set up and ready for the nights that we spend camping." she replied.

* * *

A little while later, Megan finished making their meal.

"Supper's ready!" she announced.

The three of them released their Pokemon and filled their bowls with food before sitting down and eating their own meal.

Adam hummed in delight. "This is delicious, Megan! May did a great job of teaching you how to cook."

"Yeah, she did! When we first started our journey with Michelle, none of us could cook, so we had very basic meals. It's good to know that we'll be eating a lot better on this journey." Jason added.

"Thanks, guys. My mom always enjoyed good foods and she was able to pick up a few things from Brock while on her travels. But afterwards, when she was traveling on her own, she wanted to make sure that she knew how to cook, so she asked my grandma to teach her. My mom also wanted to make sure that April and I knew how to cook and fend for ourselves, too. I take pride in cooking delicious food and it pleases me to hear your approval of it."

_Maybe being better than Michelle at something such as this could help get me one step closer to them. Although...they did say that I was considered part of their group. It's nice that they've been so welcoming of me so far. When I met them in Littleroot Town, my biggest fear was that I wouldn't fit in and I'd feel like the outsider of the group._

These thoughts made Megan feel a little better about herself and feel more comfortable around the boys. But something else was still weighing on her mind.

As the three ate their supper, a comfortable silence fell over them until Adam broke it.

"I forgot to ask about Max, your mom's brother. Where is he now?" he asked.

"Well, he did become a Pokemon trainer once he was old enough and even competed in a few Pokemon League tournaments, but he never won any. He washed out as a trainer, but he'd always had a vast knowledge of Pokemon and a desire to learn. So he decided to put that knowledge to good use and went to school to become a Pokemon professor. He's now the professor in Sinnoh, since he inherited the lab after Professor Rowan died, which was around the time that I was born."

Megan then reached into her bag and removed a Pokenav. "Uncle Max sent this to my mom for my journey and sent one for April, too. With this, we don't have to worry about ever getting lost during this journey."

As the kids and their Pokemon finished eating, Adam broke the silence again as Megan began cleaning up.

"Megan, you've had a sad look on your face for most of the day while we were traveling. Has anything been bothering you?" Adam asked.

"I just...can't stop thinking about my contest loss to Christina. If I can't beat her, then I have no chance of winning any ribbons, especially against experienced coordinators like Amber and Ashlyn." she admitted sadly.

"We can train tomorrow morning, so that you can be better prepared for your next contest. You may have trained with Skye for your first contest, but both of you were new coordinators who hadn't competed before, so you were both learning as you went. That's how it was for me and Jason when we first started out. Having the opportunity to train with someone experienced will be a big help and help you improve a lot more." said Adam.

Megan stared at Adam, wide-eyed. She was shocked, but happily so. "Are you...really serious about helping me, Adam?"

"Of course I am." he said with a reassuring smile. "Remember when we first met? I promised to help you if you wanted it. Besides, I need to train Mudkip because I'm planning to use him in my next gym battle and Mudkip needs the experience, since he hasn't been in a battle yet. So helping you train your Pokemon would be beneficial to my Pokemon, too. You and I both have something to gain from training together."

Adam then added, "And besides, helping each other out is just part of being a good friend."

Megan looked taken aback by Adam's words. "We're...friends? But we've only known each other for a few days. How can you see me as a friend already, Adam?"

"I judge people based on how they treat others, Megan. I can tell that you're a kind person. So yes, you're definitely my friend." Adam replied.

Megan smiled, feeling happy after hearing Adam's words. Her biggest fears about fitting in with the two boys had been laid to rest.

And then Adam did something that almost made Megan's heart stop beating! He reached over and embraced her in a comforting, friendly hug.

Megan's cheeks became bright red. She hadn't expected Adam to do that! But at the same time, it felt nice and it gave her the confirmation that what Adam had told her was real. There was no need to worry about her place among the group anymore. She wrapped her arms around Adam and returned the hug.

"Thank you, Adam. I'm glad that we're friends." she said quietly, with her blush fading.

"So am I. And nothing will ever change that." Adam replied.

* * *

The next morning, Megan woke up in the tent and saw that Jason and Pikachu were still asleep, but Adam and Eevee weren't in the tent and the tent flap was left open. Megan yawned and stretched. Adam wasn't usually a morning person, mostly being the second or last person to get up in the mornings. And when they had stayed in the Pokemon Center or at her house, he had never woken up this early. Megan didn't know where he was or why he wasn't there.

Confused, but determined to find out where Adam and Eevee were, she got out of the tent. She found Eevee sitting near the edge of the hill, watching the sun rise. As the sun peeked over the horizon, Eevee closed her eyes and smiled as the morning sunlight hit her fur. Megan could see that her Pokemon enjoyed the sunshine and she walked over and sat down next to her.

Eevee cried out happily at Megan's arrival and Megan petted her head, smiling and watching the sun finish rising with her for the next few minutes.

After that, Megan stood up to begin getting things ready for breakfast. As she began cooking, Jason emerged from the tent and greeted Megan as he came over and sat down. Megan cooked in a comfortable silence as Jason yawned and stretched. As she neared the end of her cooking, Adam walked out from the forest.

"Hey, where were you?" Megan asked as he came and sat down.

"I was just exploring the forest." Adam replied.

However, his answer didn't sound fully truthful, judging by his tone, but Megan decided to not question him further...yet.

But little did Megan or Jason know that Adam had woken up early to begin training his Aura. He hadn't told anyone about it because he was afraid that his friends might think or look at him differently if they knew that he had those powers. Sure, his dad had them, but his dad was the Pokemon Master, the Chosen One, it all made sense for him to have them. Adam was just a normal boy, except for being the son of the Pokemon Master and a Top Coordinator. Most people only knew him because of his parents.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished and everything was cleaned up, Adam and Megan faced one another in the clearing, ready to train Eevee and Mudkip.

"I'm not going to hold back, Megan." Adam said.

"I don't expect you to, Adam. Ready, Eevee?" Megan asked her Pokemon.

Eevee cried out happily and looked determinedly at Mudkip.

"Alright, Mudkip! Use Water Gun!"

"Dodge it, Eevee! Then use Swift!"

Mudkip wasn't able to dodge the attack.

"Shake it off and use Tackle!"

"Meet it with Headbutt!"

They traded blow for blow as the attacks connected.

... ...

Both Pokemon were reaching their limits, yet both were holding their own.

Eevee was heading towards Mudkip with Headbutt.

"Mud Slap, Mudkip!"

"Stop, Eevee!" Megan cried.

But her command came too late and Eevee took a hit.

"Use Quick Attack and get away, Eevee!"

Eevee recovered quickly and darted towards Michelle's side of the clearing.

"Use Quick Attack again!"

"Dodge, Mudkip! Use Water Gun!"

Eevee's Quick Attack narrowly missed and Mudkip's attack hit directly. That was the last blow and Eevee fell to the ground, defeated.

Megan and Adam returned their Pokemon and Megan walked over to where Adam was standing.

"Wow, Mudkip looked pretty strong, despite having not battled before." said Megan.

"Well, Eevee looks a lot stronger and faster than she did in the contest." Adam replied.

"It looks like you were right about us training together. It helps both of us and helps our Pokemon improve, too."

This time, it was Megan who initiated the hug and wrapped her arms around Adam in thanks. He was surprised, but not as much as Megan had been when he had first hugged her. He quickly returned the hug.

"Thank you, Adam...for everything."

"Any time, Megan."

And even though they couldn't see each other's faces as they hugged, they each knew that the other was smiling.

* * *

A few days had passed and the three friends were walking down the path to Rustboro City, site of the next gym and contest.

"Adam, is your family wealthy, since your dad is the Pokemon Master?" Megan asked.

"Yes, we are." Adam replied.

"How come your dad decided to stay in a small community like Pallet Town? He could've chosen any city in the world to live in and could've afforded a mansion, living in the lap of luxury with you and your mom!"

Adam looked over at Megan, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm just curious as to why your dad chose to live a simple, unglamorous life. And if he has the money, why not flaunt it? It's the complete opposite of how someone wealthy would normally live! Wouldn't you have preferred to live and grow up like that?" Megan inquired.

"Well...I like living in a small town. I don't want to be known as someone rich and wealthy because of the stereotype that comes with it. I enjoy my life how it is. My dad taught me the importance of what really matters in life, and the fact that money is just a means to an end. My dad wanted me to grow up knowing value over wealth."

"That makes sense."

"By the way, do you remember the contest that your mom competed in with my dad?" Adam asked, shifting the conversation.

"Yes, it ended up in a tie and there was only one ribbon to be awarded, so they cut it into two pieces as a keepsake for each of them. It really showed how close they were." Megan replied.

Adam nodded his head. "That was actually my dad's first time ever being in a contest, even if it wasn't an official one. He liked it enough to try it again a couple of times in Sinnoh while on his journey with my mom."

"Did you ever compete in a contest with Michelle while in Kanto or Johto?"

"No, but we did train together. Also, seeing her performances did inspire some ideas for my gym battles."

"Would you ever consider being in a contest with me like how our parents were?" Megan asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure. I have no plans to compete in a contest right now, but my dad did learn a lot of techniques and develop new skills from seeing my mom's contest performances. And he has said many times that if it weren't for my mom's help, he would never have became the Pokemon Master. So if contests could help my dad succeed, then they might just help me, too. I'll just have to give it some more thought first before I decide anything for certain."

His comment left Megan with a sense of hope and she thought to herself, _Well, he didn't say no! Maybe he will compete in a contest with me. It would be nice to compete with a friend like him at least once._

"Him? In a contest? I'll just beat him like I beat you." a familiar voice said from behind them.

They turned around and came face-to-face with Christina! This was the first time that they had seen her in her normal clothes and not in her contest outfit. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with purple leggings and matching sneakers.

She flaunted something that shined, but it wasn't a ribbon. It was the Petalburg City gym badge!

"I'm not only aiming to reach the Grand Festival, but the Pokemon League, too." she said, holding her head up.

"You see, once I learned about you two boys traveling with Megan, that automatically made you two my rivals as well. I'm going to prove that I'm stronger than all three of you by doing something that has never been done before by anyone: win the Hoenn League and the Hoenn Grand Festival in the same year!

"Oh, and Megan? Your grandfather was a much better challenge than you were in the contest."

Her eyes shifted over to Adam. "Adam, right? If Megan's parents couldn't stay together, then how long do you think it will take for your parents to split? How long will it take Master Ketchum to leave Dawn and find a new woman? Or maybe he's already been seeing other women behind your backs for a long time and neither of you know about it!"

Adam's eyes lowered and he clenched his fists. "My dad went missing for over a year and my mom stayed faithful through it all, so I know that my dad will, too! You don't know my family, so don't make any assumptions! We value family and have beliefs that you obviously lack!"

"Oh, struck a nerve, did I? I challenge you to a battle. I'll prove to you that I'm as good of a trainer as I am a coordinator!"

"Fine. You're on." Adam said, wanting to defend his parents' honor.

The four found a decent-sized clearing and Adam made his way across to the other side. Jason went to the middle to be the ref and Megan stood on the side with Eevee and Pikachu beside her.

"This will be a one-on-one battle. Begin!" Jason said.

"Mudkip, let's show 'em!" Adam cried, tossing his Pokeball.

"Seviper, go!" Christina cried, tossing her Pokeball.

"Use Water Gun, Mudkip!"

"Dodge, Seviper!"

... ...

Mudkip was holding his own against Seviper so far. He had gotten stronger, training with Jason's Pokemon and Megan's Pokemon over the last few days.

"Poison Tail, Seviper!"

"Dodge it!" Adam cried.

But Mudkip couldn't dodge Seviper's Poison Tail and after the attack had landed, Mudkip was left poisoned.

"Hang in there, Mudkip! Use Tackle!"

"Dodge and use Wrap, Seviper!"

Seviper wrapped its body around Mudkip.

"Use Water Gun and escape, Mudkip!"

Mudkip was able to escape, but the poison took effect and Mudkip fell to the ground and fainted.

"Well, that was somewhat of a challenge. I'll see you all in Rustboro City for the next contest." Christina said, flipping her hair and walking off.

"I need to find a Pokemon that can stand up to Seviper and deal with its poison." Adam said, spraying a Potion onto Mudkip to heal his injuries for the time being until they reached a Pokemon Center.

"We all do." said Jason. "If she's going to be a rival to all three of us, then we ALL need to find a Pokemon that can deal with Seviper."

"But which one can we catch?" Megan wondered aloud.

* * *

Back in Petalburg City at the Hayden house, May sat in her living room on a couch while Ash and Dawn sat in chairs, facing her. Dawn had just gotten back from talking with Drew. She had agreed to go and talk to him and find out his side of the story.

"Drew maintained his innocence and I don't think that he was lying to me." said Dawn.

"How are you so sure?" May asked.

"May, remember that I'm good at reading people, their faces, their reactions, and their feelings. I believe that Drew is innocent and you should believe in him too, and not give up on him.

"Drew told me to tell you that he loves you and nobody could ever change his mind. He's trying to prove his innocence on his own and I don't think that's his excuse to go out and see other women."

"What about the women's clothes and underwear that I've found in our closet? It doesn't belong to me."

"Because I believe that Drew is innocent, it means that someone has planted those items there to make him look bad and to try and break you both up. But as for why, none of us know. May, can you think of anyone who may have a grudge against you and your family or would want to break you and Drew up?"

"Megan mentioned that girl, Christina. Christina saw Drew with her mom, apparently."

"We need to find out who Christina's parents are. Maybe they'll lead us to whoever is trying to break up your family."

May stood up and hugged Dawn. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I feel some relief, knowing that Drew is still here for me. I trust your instincts, Dawn."

"Anything for a friend, May. Especially one like you, who's like my big sister."

Ash gasped suddenly and rubbed his temples.

"Ash?" Dawn asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's Adam. He's in danger!"

**Author's Note: Megan gets better acquainted with the boys, finds her place in the group, fits right in, and officially becomes their newest friend. Plus, she and Adam begin training together in preparation for their upcoming challenges. Adam is also keeping his Aura training a secret from his friends.**

**They also run into Christina again, who is determined to triumph over all three of them by winning both the Pokemon League and Grand Festival in the same year! She already has her first badge and even managed to beat Adam in a battle! The three friends are now determined to each find a Pokemon that can stand up against her Seviper.**

**Back in Petalburg City, Dawn is helping May out by trying to uncover the source of Drew's supposed infidelity.**

**But what is this danger that Ash is feeling for Adam? And what Pokemon will our heroes catch next?**

**Find out in the next exciting chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	7. A New Pokemon, An Old Enemy!

**Normal POV**

In the Hayden household, Ash had just told Dawn and May that Adam was in danger.

"How do you know, Ash?" Dawn asked.

"I could feel Adam's Aura through his Aura Bond. I have to inform the police and get to Adam. He needs my help! I've failed to protect Adam from Team Rocket in the past, leading to him and his friends being captured, so I won't let it happen this time!" Ash responded.

"Well, I'm coming, too! If Adam is in danger, then Megan is likely in danger as well." May said, already standing up.

"May, you shouldn't go. It could be dangerous and you have to think of your baby." Dawn reasoned.

May became emotional. "I don't care! Megan is my daughter and what kind of parent would I be if I let my daughter get hurt?! I'd never forgive myself if that happened!"

"I understand you wanting to help, May, I do. But think of your unborn baby. How would April and Megan feel if their new brother or sister died because you did something reckless? Besides, we've both traveled with Ash and we know him well. We know how brave and resourceful he is and as the most powerful trainer in the whole world, he is our best bet to save the kids."

May took a breath and nodded her head. "You're right. I trust you, Ash. I always have."

"I promise you both, I won't let you down. I'll find Adam, Jason, and Megan and make sure they're safe." Ash said, before he hurried out May's front door.

As the two women heard the door close, May sighed and sat back down.

"How can you live like this, Dawn? You're always having to wait and worry about Ash's safety every time he has to put his life on the line to save people." May asked.

Dawn sat down and folded her hands in her lap. "It isn't easy to live like this, that's for sure. Every time he leaves to do something dangerous, there's a part of me that knows it may be the last time that I ever see him. But at the same time, I know that Ash is the only one with the power to protect everyone from big threats. He's doing it because he cares about his family, friends, and everyone else in the world."

"Yeah, I've always seen that in Ash. It's just who he is. I remember one time when I was traveling with him, he put Pikachu, Manaphy, and I in a sealed container to keep us safe from the undersea temple that was flooding. He's always putting everyone before himself. I can't imagine it, but it must be hard to live with that fear, but you also know he's doing it to protect anyone and everyone."

"Exactly. He may be reckless, but his heart is always in the right place. And that's why I never lose hope that he'll pull through and come back to me." said Dawn.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

Adam, Jason, and I were continuing on our way to Rustboro City. We were currently in a forest, walking in a comfortable silence, when it was interrupted by voices.

We quickly crouched behind some bushes and peered out to see three people in white uniforms with a red R on the top.

"Team Rocket..." Adam muttered.

Beside the three Team Rocket members were three Mightyenas. A Kirlia was pinned up against a tree, badly hurt from the super-effective Dark attacks. In a clearing of downed trees was a six-wheel transport.

"There's a Pokemon hunter nearby." Jason said, his eyes on the transport.

I didn't know what to feel or think, since I was seeing Team Rocket for the first time in my life. From what the boys had told me, this Team Rocket wasn't the same as the one that my mom had encountered when she was traveling. This new Team Rocket was seeking far worse things than the old one ever did.

"They have to be planning something in Hoenn. That's the only explanation for them being here." Adam said.

"But how can they be back so quickly? You guys mentioned they were defeated in Johto." I said.

"There's no telling. But it's clear that they're capturing Pokemon to rebuild their strength and forces. Looks like that Kirlia is their latest Pokemon victim." Jason muttered.

"We have to do something! We can't let that Kirlia get captured!" I insisted.

Adam and Jason nodded their heads and we all leaped out from behind the bushes.

"STOP!" I yelled.

The three grunts looked amused as they saw us. Jason released Machamp while I released Torchic and Adam was going to use Pikachu.

"We won't let you harm this Kirlia anymore!" I declared.

"Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Adam cried.

"Ember, Torchic!" I cried.

"Low Kick, Machamp!" Jason cried.

Thanks to Machamp's super-effective Fighting moves, we were able to defeat the three grunts and their Pokemon. They quickly fled and sped off in their transport and I hurried over to the injured Kirlia.

"I don't have enough Potions to fully heal Kirlia. We'll need to find a Pokemon Center later." I said, spraying her wounds.

"We need to find the ship that the grunts came in on, which is where Team Rocket is most likely holding more of the Pokemon that they captured. We need to find them and set them free." Adam said.

So we followed the path that the transport had taken, which was easy to find from all of the fallen trees that they had crashed through. We eventually reached a large clearing where we saw a large ship with a large red 'R' on the side of it.

"That's the hunter's ship." said Adam.

"So how are we going to get inside?" Jason asked, seeing that grunts were patrolling and the doors were closed to the ship itself.

"Kirlia's a Psychic Pokemon, so she could teleport us inside. Kirlia, do you have enough strength left to help us?" I asked.

Kirlia cried out its name quietly and nodded her head. Soon enough, we appeared inside the ship, in a large room with a dozen Pokemon that were in domes as statues.

"What? This...this is what they do to the Pokemon?" I asked in shock.

"They turn the Pokemon into statues and then move them to either sell them or force them to join their army." Jason said.

It was horrible to see in person! Those poor Pokemon were defenseless and just minding their own business and then those monsters did this to them! I felt sadness fill me as I looked at all of the Pokemon within the domes.

"This is horrible..." I muttered.

"Kirlia, can you get us and the other Pokemon out of here?" Jason asked.

Kirlia nodded and we were all teleported outside of the ship, back to where we had been hiding. Adam and Jason began sliding the levers down on the domes and I began to do the same.

"You're free. Get as far away from this area as you can." we told the Pokemon, and they all hurried off in multiple directions.

"I wish that we could go back and take down all the grunts and that hunter for good, but I know that we're outnumbered and would just get captured ourselves." Adam said.

"Thanks for thinking and not acting immediately on your feelings." said Jason.

"Yeah, we did what we could." I said.

Adam nodded his head. "I'm trying to control my emotions better and not be reckless like my dad was at my age. But still, I feel angry that we can't do more to help."

"We saved all of the Pokemon and that's what matters for now." Jason said.

"Yeah, the Pokemon are free now and we can alert proper authorities of Team Rocket's return and what they did. For now, we need to stay free so that we can help any more Pokemon that might be in danger. So we should leave now." I added.

Suddenly, two grunts in black uniforms appeared and released two Crobats.

"We know about how you three are responsible for defeating the other grunts." one said.

"You won't be so lucky this time!" the other cried.

"Pikachu, get ready." Adam said.

Jason reached for his Pokeball, but I stopped him.

"Let me do it. I want to battle this time." I said.

This would be my moment to prove to both of them that I was capable of handling myself in tough situations, just like they could!

"Eevee, let's go." I said.

As we began battling, the Crobats were proving to be just too fast and were easily flying upwards to avoid our attacks. They were even able to avoid Pikachu's Thunderbolts!

"Dodge, Pikachu!" Adam cried as Air Cutter headed towards his Pokemon.

"Eevee, use Headbutt!" I cried.

As I commanded Eevee to do that, a glow surrounded her and she flew into the air as the Crobat tried to dodge, but it proved useless as my attack connected!

"What?! What just happened?" I blurted out.

We looked behind us to see Kirlia behind us, her eyes glowing with Psychic power.

"Kirlia used her abilities to lift Eevee into the air to help us." I said, realizing what had happened to Eevee.

As Eevee was set back onto the ground, I spoke to Kirlia. "Could you help us? Help Eevee and Pikachu land their attacks?"

"Kir!" Kirlia said, nodding her head.

"Alright, we can do this!" Adam cried.

"Eevee, use Headbutt once more!"

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

As our Pokemon leaped into the air towards Team Rocket's Crobats, they commanded their Pokemon to use Air Cutter to stop our Pokemon. But Kirlia used her power to maneuver Eevee and Pikachu through the air, avoiding the attacks, and they landed direct hits on the Crobats! The two Crobats fainted and fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Adam and I cheered.

"Attention all members, the police are on their way to the ship. We must retreat immediately! Return to the ship!" a voice spoke from over the grunt's radio.

I noticed that Adam seemed to focus directly on the grunts once he heard the voice. It was clear that he knew that voice.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to paralyze them. We can't have them escaping."

As the grunts fell to the ground, unable to move, we ran back through forest to the clearing where the ship was. We arrived just in time to see the ship take off and zoom away into the sky. A few moments later, we heard police sirens and the cops showed up. Officer Jenny and her men were there, along with Master Ketchum!

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"I could sense that you were in danger through our Aura Bond and I wanted to make sure that you were all safe. I'm glad you're all okay. What happened?"

We launched into a retelling of how we ran into Team Rocket trying to capture Kirlia and how we battled them and set the Pokemon free.

"It's good that you all saved countless Pokemon, but you need to be careful. There's no telling what Team Rocket is planning now. They must have had a backup plan and forces in case they were stopped. I don't understand how they're back so quickly, but it can't be good. It isn't good that they're back in numbers so quickly, either."

"Dad, I think that the Pokemon hunter that was here was...Paul. I heard a voice over a grunt's radio and it sounded like him."

"Well, if it is Paul, then I know it isn't going to be good for me or anyone close to me. I know he's going to be out for blood. He isn't going to let anything be easy after what happened between us in Johto."

"We need to get Kirlia help!" I cried, remembering that she was still hurt.

I looked at my Pokenav and saw that the nearest Pokemon Center was two hour walk away.

"It'll take us two hours to walk to the closest Pokemon Center. That's too far and too long. She needs help now!"

"Kirlia can teleport, so we could get there instantly." Jason said.

I knelt down and showed Kirlia the location of the Pokemon Center from my Pokenav.

"Do you have enough power to teleport us here?" I asked her.

Kirlia nodded weakly and we vanished quickly, with Adam yelling a goodbye to his dad.

* * *

As we reappeared in front of the Pokemon Center, Kirlia collapsed to the ground. She had used up the last of her energy. I picked her up and we hurried inside and found Nurse Joy at the counter.

"Could you heal Kirlia?" I asked.

We also passed along our Pokemon that had battled Team Rocket earlier.

We found some chairs to sit in while we waited for our Pokemon to be healed. Adam looked deep in thought, almost troubled.

"Adam, you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. It's just that...you two know that Team Rocket still has a vendetta against my family. After we stopped their plans in Kanto and Johto before, I knew I'd likely run into them again during my Hoenn journey. Now I more sure than ever, since I know they're here operating in Hoenn.

"Look, I don't want to put you guys in that kind of danger if I can help it. So if you want to leave and travel alone for your own safety, then I understand. I won't hold anything against you if you think traveling with me is going to be too dangerous. What kind of friend would I be if I willingly put my friends in harm's way?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Adam. I didn't leave the last time Team Rocket struck and I won't leave this time. You're like my brother and my best friend. I'm not leaving you to face Team Rocket alone. We're in this together. We've always been in this together. Ever since we were little kids, you've always had my back and I'll always have yours." Jason said.

"My mom faced many challenges when traveling with your dad. I'm not going to abandon you, Adam. Yes, you're looking out for us, but I'm not going to run and leave you alone to face the dangers yourself."

... ...

After a couple of hours, Nurse Joy walked over to us with our Pokeballs in a tray and Kirlia walking beside her, while Eevee and Pikachu were content with sitting in the tray. Kirlia was looking healthy now.

I scanned Kirlia with my Pokedex.

"Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon and the evolved form of Ralts. It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its trainer grows to be beautiful. It also spins and dances when it is happy. Kirlia has a highly developed brain and uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers. When this occurs, reality becomes warped and future events can be seen." said my Pokedex.

"Thank you for helping us in the battle today and teleporting us everywhere, even though you were hurt. You never gave up and proved yourself to be brave and strong." I told Kirlia.

Kirlia smiled and blushed at my compliments to her.

"The way that you levitated Eevee during battle was very creative and I could put that to good use in my contests. Would you like to be my new Pokemon partner and join me on my journey?" I asked.

Eevee spoke happily, most likely encouraging Kirlia to join.

Kirlia responded by levitating herself into my arms and hugging me. I laughed at Kirlia's enthusiasm, knowing that I had just gotten a new Pokemon. I held up an empty Pokeball and Kirlia touched it with her hand, disappearing inside the ball.

"I just caught a new Pokemon!" I cried, smiling happily at Adam and Jason.

"Now you have a Pokemon that can stand up against Christian's Seviper, since Psychic Pokemon are strong against Poison Pokemon." Jason commented.

I looked at the boys with determination. "If I ever battle her again, it won't end up like it did the last time!"

"Like with Eevee, you gained a new Pokemon after saving it when it was in trouble." Adam said.

I looked at them with worry. "Do I really deserve them as my Pokemon, then? I mean, I didn't battle and capture them like trainers normally do."

"It's fine. My dad and the people he traveled with didn't always have to battle a Pokemon to convince them to join them on their journeys. Some trainers use their strength, some use their minds, but some use their hearts. Sometimes, to gain a new Pokemon, you just have to prove that you love them and care about them, so the Pokemon can entrust their power to you, knowing that it's in good, safe hands." Adam explained.

"And Megan, you remind me of my mom. Like my mom, you've proven, by how you obtained Kirlia, that you possess a kind heart. And that's what I love about you the most." he said, putting his hand on my cheek.

I felt my cheeks heating up from his compliment.

"Thank you. I try to live my life as a kind person and help those in need. My mom taught me to be that way." I said, looking at him with a shy smile.

"You do have a kind heart like Dawn does. I've noticed it in you, too." Jason added.

**Author's Note: Team Rocket returns and makes their first appearance in Hoenn, with Paul leading the way. Luckily, our heroes are able to free all of the captured Pokemon and escape.**

**Megan is even able to gain a new Pokemon friend by catching Kirlia, who helped them save those Pokemon! With a Psychic Pokemon on her side, she's confident that she'll be able to win her next contest!**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next as the kids reach Rustboro City in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	8. Flowers, Berries, and Mysteries

**Megan's POV**

We were currently still on our way to Rustboro City, heading through a forest when a clearing opened up and we saw a large lake where dozens of Lotads were swimming around.

"I've heard of this place from my mom." I said.

"Yeah, and my dad told me about this place. It's where Brock caught his Lotad when they were traveling in Hoenn." Adam remarked.

I looked around and saw a hill nearby with a wooden cabin on top of it. "That must be the flower and berry shop that the sisters Nicole, Rita, and Natalie run." I said.

"We should check it out and say hello." Adam suggested.

Jason and I nodded our heads and we started heading towards the cabin. As we walked, we passed flowers and berry trees and there were a lot of people with woven baskets picking those flowers and berries.

"There's a lot more people here, compared when my dad visited." Adam remarked.

"Yeah, and the flower gardens and berry orchards are a lot bigger than what my mom described." I added.

As we walked, we saw a familiar face among the gardens and orchards.

"Hey, Amber!"

She looked up and waved at us.

"Hey, you guys!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm picking some berries to buy for my Pokemon." she replied, showing us her basket, which contained some berries.

She then looked slightly flustered. "So Adam, are you here to buy any flowers for someone...special?" she asked.

"No... Why?" Adam asked.

"Oh... No reason." Amber replied, clearly disappointed by Adam's answer.

_Amber thought that he would've been buying flowers and hoped that might have given her some. She WANTED Adam to buy her flowers. Now it's clear that Amber does have a crush on Adam, like April suspected._ I thought.

We then said goodbye to Amber and continued on our way to the cabin. When we entered the cabin, we found shelves set up on the side of the main room that held vases of flowers for sale, for people who didn't want to pick their own or just want a random assortment of flowers to give as a gift. There were also pots for sale with berry tree saplings in them, for people who wanted to grow their own trees at home.

We found Nicole standing behind the nearby counter, talking to Rita. They were both in their mid-forties. Nicole's dark blue hair was still down to her shoulders, but she no longer had any bangs, and her green eyes still had a kind look. She wore a pink turtle neck with a red apron over it. Rita's green hair was still a pixie cut and she wore a green jumpsuit with a maroon shirt underneath.

Nicole noticed us and smiled. "Hello, can we help you find anything?"

"I'm Adam Ketchum. My dad told me about visiting this place while he was traveling, back when he was young, and we wanted to introduce ourselves." Adam greeted.

"I'm Megan Hayden. My mom is May." I said.

"And I'm Jason Oak."

"Oh! I remember them! They were such a sweet group." Nicole said, seeing the resemblance between me and my mom, and Adam and his dad. They then recalled when they had first met our parents.

"Where's Natalie?" I asked.

"She's out making some deliveries in Rustboro City." Rita replied.

"Your shop has grown a lot bigger and has gotten a lot busier since my dad was here." Adam noted.

"Well, once your dad became the Pokemon Master, he was interviewed on TV about his journeys and he mentioned our shop. Because of his position as the Pokemon Master, his endorsement caused our business to really pick up!" Nicole explained.

"People all over southwestern Hoenn now visit our shop to buy flowers and berries. To keep up with the demand, we've had to clear away more parts of the forest to expand our flower gardens and berry orchards. It's a lot of work for just the three of us, keeping things running efficiently. Luckily, our children, who are all in their mid-to-late teens, are helping us by tending to the flowers and trees each day." Rita added.

"The Lotads in the lake help us keep the flowers and trees watered. In exchange for their help, we let the Lotads eat a share of the berries that are grown each day." Nicole said.

"So the Lotads help the flowers and berries grow, which means that your business stays on track, and they get a good meal in exchange for their help." Jason said, putting the pieces together.

"Exactly!"

"Well, you've made an effective system to tend to everything and it's nice that you're helping the wild Lotads in supplying food for them."

"Yesterday, there was a girl down by the lake who battled and caught one of the Lotads. She had long black hair with purple highlights." Rita said with a frown.

_Christina!_ I realized.

"What did you do about it?" I asked.

"The Lotads are technically wild Pokemon and don't belong to us, so it's not like she wasn't allowed to catch one. Still, since they help water our plants, she should've at least told us that she wanted to catch one before doing so. So there wasn't anything that we could do about it, but it was still rude of her to do that." Nicole replied.

_It was rude of her to do that without asking. She should've had the courtesy to at least ask the sisters, since the Lotads technically live on their land._ I thought to myself.

"Well, I have to get back to work. Excuse me." Rita said, and walked past us and out the front door.

"It was nice to meet you all. Feel free to look around and buy some flowers or berries if you want to." Nicole said.

"We're going to stock up on some berries for our Pokemon and yours to eat." Jason said.

Nicole nodded and handed Adam and Jason a basket.

"I'm going to look around inside some more." I said.

So Adam and Jason went outside. I walked around the shop, looking at all of the vases of flowers on the shelves, admiring them. As I looked at the flowers, I was reminded of the flower garden in my backyard, back at home. Seeing the flowers made me feel a little homesick.

_I wonder how Mom is doing? With the baby on the way and Dad gone, being unfaithful, it can't be easy._

I frowned and shook my head, looking back at a vase of my favorite flowers. I sniffed the flower's aroma and smiled, as it helped calm me down.

I was so lost in my thoughts and depression that I hadn't noticed someone else enter the cabin until I heard a unknown boy's voice talking to Nicole. I kept my back to them, but listened, still staring at the flowers.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?" Nicole asked.

"I'm looking for a flower to give as a gift." the boy said.

Judging by the voice, I could tell that the boy was around Adam's age, so a couple of years older than me.

"What's the occasion?"

"I saw a girl compete in the Petalburg City Pokemon Contest and was very impressed with how she performed. She must be a new coordinator, since I've never seen her compete before. She did very well for a first-timer. I'm a coordinator too, so I'll likely run into her during my journey, maybe even compete against her. When I do meet her, I'll give her the flower as a gift, to show that I admire her prowess."

The girl he was talking about sounded like me. I felt my face go red.

"So who is the lucky girl, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You know May Hayden, one of Hoenn's best-known Top Coordinators? It's her daughter."

My mouth fell open and my face turned even redder. I would've loved to turn around and see the mysterious guy who was going to buy a flower for me, but I couldn't, because I was scared. I needed to get out of there without him seeing me!

I kept my back to the counter and sneaked to the door. Once outside, I ran.

I nearly collided into Adam, who had a basket full of various berries.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, glancing back towards the cabin.

"Yes, I just need to go inside and pay for everything." he replied.

"Where's Jason?"

"He's down by the lake to check out the Lotads. He likes examining Pokemon as much as he likes battling with them and he's becoming more and more like Gary."

"I'm gonna find Jason and we'll wait for you by the lake."

I walked down to the lake and found Jason sitting in the grass by the lake, writing something in a notebook. He looked up, hearing my footsteps.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"I'm just taking some notes on the Lotads and their habitat. I also found a Pokemon in the trees and caught it."

"Oh?"

He removed a Pokeball and tossed it. A Treecko appeared.

"A Treecko!" I cried, and removed my Pokedex.

"Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Treecko is able to climb smooth vertical walls and use its thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko builds its nests in large trees, it is said that those trees will live a very long life."

"The Rustboro City gym leader uses Rock Pokemon, so a Grass Pokemon would be a big help to me." Jason explained.

I put my Pokedex away and Jason packed his notebook up.

"A Treecko, huh? You've caught another new Pokemon in Hoenn." Adam said, walking up to us.

Jason nodded his head and returned Treecko. "Treecko will help me with my gym battle."

We then started back on our way to Rustboro City.

"We're like my dad, May, and Brock when they traveled in Hoenn. We each have one of the Hoenn starters now."

As we walked, I still couldn't help but think of the boy and what he had said.

_If he's a coordinator, I'll likely meet him in the next contest in Rustboro City. He said he's giving the flower to May's daughter and that can only mean me, right? What other person could he be referring to? He must see something special in me._

I now felt even more confident in myself because of the mysterious boy's compliment and the training that I had done with Adam.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Dawn had just finished doing the dishes in May's house and May was on the couch, relaxing. Dawn walked into the living room and sat down beside her close friend.

"Thanks, Dawn. The longer I've been pregnant, the harder it's been for me to get things done around the house, and without Drew around to help this time." May said.

"I'm happy to help. I understand what you're going through. I went through the same difficulties myself when I was pregnant with Adam. And with Ash usually away because of work, it was Delia who helped me out around the house. But it must be even tougher for you than it was for me. I mean, this is your third child, so it's the third time you've gone through this! I only did it once!" Dawn replied.

May chuckled. "Drew and I wanted another baby because we knew that Megan and April were leaving on their journeys this year and the two of us didn't want to be alone here in the house."

"To fill the lonely feeling in my heart with Adam gone on his journey, I've been calling Brittany in Sinnoh regularly and visiting her at times, too. Still, she'll be starting her journey next year."

Then the front door opened and Ash walked into the house, having just gotten back from returning from helping the police with Team Rocket.

Dawn sighed in relief and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. Ash hugged her back and kissed her head.

"I'm glad you're safe." Dawn said.

The two shared a loving kiss, happy to be reunited, with Ash safe and sound.

"How's Adam?" she asked.

"Don't worry, the kids are all safe."

May then walked over as Dawn released Ash, and May hugged him, too.

"I'm glad you're safe. Thank you for making sure that Megan was safe. You've always proven yourself to be trustworthy." May said quietly.

"What happened to them?" Dawn asked.

Ash then went on to explain how the kids had encountered Team Rocket and gotten aboard their ship, saved the captured Pokemon, and defeated the grunts who had come after them.

"They even paralyzed two grunts, so they're now in custody of the police. Hopefully, we'll get insight on what's going on in Hoenn, regarding Team Rocket's plans." he said proudly.

"I'm shocked that Megan stepped up to help battle Team Rocket and was unafraid. That isn't like her. April is the braver and more headstrong of the two sisters while Megan is, instead, the kindhearted, curious, and adventurous one. It seems that she's growing up and becoming a little more brave, with help from Adam and Jason." said May.

"But how is Team Rocket back so soon? Is Adam going to be safe? He has another threat following him and this is going to be even worse. I'm scared for Adam. Last year was bad enough. But now they're out for vengeance against you, Ash, and they'll target those closest to you. Adam will be the first one they'll go after, since he's in Hoenn." Dawn said, growing worried.

"Dawn, breathe. Adam is brave and resourceful like I am and I trust in him to always find a way out of any dangerous situation. He's proven it during the previous run-ins with Team Rocket, after all." Ash said.

"And I trust that Megan will be safe too, regardless of the danger. I was safe when I traveled with Ash, and Megan will be safe while traveling with your son, who is like Ash in more ways than one." May said.

Dawn took a deep breath and calmly said, "You're both right. There's no need to worry. Adam has proven himself to be capable of dealing with these kinds of challenges that come his way."

During her travels with Ash, Dawn had had many moments where she'd been overly worried about something, while Ash had always been the more levelheaded one who had always helped her reel in her emotions, just like he had done for her just now. She was forever grateful to have a man like that in her life.

"Anyway, I just dropped by to show that I was okay, and to fill you both in on what had happened. Right now, I have to leave and head to my battles with the Hoenn Elite Four." Ash said.

"I also have to leave and head to Sinnoh. In a couple of days, I have an important meeting with someone, along with Darien." Dawn added.

Ash and Dawn hugged May goodbye.

"Thank you both for everything." May said.

But as Ash and Dawn walked to the front door, Ash stopped.

"I forgot to ask one last question, May. Did you find out any new information on Christina's parents while I was gone, since her mom has been seen with Drew?"

May's expression grew serious. "We talked to Officer Jenny and found out who her parents are. Her mom is someone that I don't know, but her dad is someone that I'm very familiar with. He's someone who has had a bone to pick with me since my younger days as a coordinator. His name is..."

**Author's Note: Don't you just love cliffhangers? ;)**

**Megan, Adam, and Jason meet some familiar faces from Ash's past Hoenn journey and see just how much their business has grown over the years. They also learn that Christina has caught a Lotad, and they run into Amber, who seems disappointed that Adam wasn't thinking of her.**

**Megan also overhears an unknown boy, who seems to be speaking highly of her. And Jason has caught a Treecko, his newest Pokemon.**

**Meanwhile, Ash returns to Dawn and May. Unfortunately, their visit with May has come to an end and they must say their goodbyes. Still, lots of questions remain.**

**Who is the mysterious boy that Megan overheard?**

**Who are Christina's parents?**

**Who is Dawn going to meet in Sinnoh with Darien?**

**How will Adam, Jason, and Megan fare in their upcoming gym battles and contest in Rustboro City?**

**Be sure to keep reading to find out in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	9. Royalty, Rivals, and Reunions

**Normal POV**

Dawn and Darien were currently sitting on a white leather couch in a sitting room within the Sinnoh royal palace. They were waiting for an audience with the queen.

Darien's sapphire blue hair was cropped a little shorter than his time as a Pokemon hunter and his Sinnoh travels, and his sapphire blue eyes were looking around at the sitting room decor. Since becoming a member of the Elite Four, Darien had taken to wearing a new outfit to fit with his new position. He wore a long sleeve dark gray shirt with three vertical dark blue stripes going down the front and back of it, with dark gray pants and dark blue boots. To top off his look, he wore a long, open black coat, like the one which he'd worn during his time as a Pokemon hunter.

"I can't believe that I'm sitting here in the Sinnoh royal palace. It feels kind of overwhelming." Darien said uncomfortably, and shifted on the couch.

"Well, I've been here many times. I guess the queen suspected that you'd be nervous and invited me here with you in order to be your support." Dawn replied.

Darien looked over at his sister. "Wait, you've been here before, Dawn?"

"Ever since Queen Salvia ascended to the throne, she's made an effort to become more involved in the Pokemon League and Grand Festival matters.

"Every year after the Sinnoh Pokemon League is over, she invites all of the Sinnoh gym leaders, Elite Four members, and the Pokemon Master - plus their husbands and wives - to a formal party here at the palace. It's a chance for us all to get together and relax after another year of work, spent battling trainers and each other. It also gives her a chance to socialize with us and hear firsthand how the League is doing. Ash and I have gone every year since he became the Pokemon Master. So yes, I've been here many times in my life.

"But contests have always been her passion and main interest. Every year after the Sinnoh Grand Festival is over, she invites all of the coordinators who competed to the palace for a formal party, but each coordinator can choose to bring along one friend if they want to. She always wanted to become a coordinator, but couldn't do it because of her position and royal duties. So she instead decided to do something nice each year for all of the coordinators who qualified for that year's Grand Festival.

"Anyway, I think that she invited you here to the palace because you're the newest and youngest member of the Sinnoh Elite Four, so you're the only member that she's never met. You've been a member for a few months, so I think she believes that you've had enough time to settle in and she wants to see how you're doing with it. She likely also didn't want to wait until the end-of-the-year party."

"That makes sense. So...do you two really look identical? Brittany told me the story that you told her, about when you and her switched places." Darien queried.

"Yes, we do. When I told you that she and I could be twins, I meant that literally. She looks even more like my twin than you do, Darien!" Dawn said in a playful tone. "And ever since that day when I was her and she was me, I've been her closest friend."

"Well, maybe that's another reason why she invited you. The newest Elite Four member is also the brother of her best friend." Darien said.

The door then opened and Salvia walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She wore a light blue silk blouse, a white pencil skirt, and black high heels. She had decided to dress more casual in order to make Darien feel more comfortable and welcomed. Her sapphire blue hair was down and pinned back from her face by a simple white headband and her sapphire blue eyes were looking at Dawn and Darien happily as she smiled a kind smile.

Darien stared in shock and thought to himself that Dawn wasn't kidding when she said that they were identical! They had the same long blue hair, blue eyes, skin tone, and even the same caring smile. Darien couldn't believe his eyes!

Salvia crossed the room and pulled Dawn into a warm hug, which she returned. "I'm always happy when you come to visit me." the queen said.

The two released one another and Dawn looked at Salvia, saying, "There's someone else who wants to see you."

Dawn removed a Pokeball and released Togekiss, who had once been Salvia's Pokemon.

"Oh, Togekiss!" Salvia exclaimed, kneeling down and embracing her former Pokemon, who, in turn, wrapped her wings around the queen.

After a few seconds, Salvia kissed Togekiss's head and stood up, turning to Dawn with a smile.

"Togekiss looks well. You've done a good job at raising her over the years, Dawn. I wouldn't have given Togekiss to you if I wasn't certain that you'd take care of her. And Togekiss, I'm so proud of you.

"Dawn, I've watched your contests over the years on TV and I've seen how happy Togekiss is while performing and living her dream. I knew that because of my royal position, I could never be a coordinator, but I wanted to give Togekiss the chance to do what she loved and not hold her back. That's why I let you take her. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad that you trusted me enough to care for Togekiss. I wouldn't have been as successful through my coordinator years without her. And I'd never let a friend down, especially one so important as you, Salvia." Dawn said in a caring tone. "Plus, every time that you invite me here, I always bring Togekiss for a visit, since I know that she was your Pokemon too, and you're still close to her."

Salvia then turned to Darien, who was quick to bow before her.

"You don't need to be so formal, it's just you and Dawn with me. You're not just an Elite Four member, you're also my best friend's twin brother, so that makes you a friend, too. Besides, this isn't a formal visit. I just wanted to meet the newest Elite Four member." Salvia explained.

_She is so kind, despite my past. She considers me a friend despite everything, because of my relation to Dawn. She truly is like my sister...in more ways than one. _Darien thought, but still looked uneasy.

"I understand that many people are nervous when meeting royalty for the first time. That's why I invited Dawn here, to ease your worries, and so you wouldn't be alone. I also wanted to try and make you feel more comfortable around me, so I dressed more casual." Salvia said in a considerate tone.

"Thank you for your concern." said Darien. "You have a kind heart, much like Dawn. In fact, you're both so much alike that is it possible that our mother is hiding the fact that Dawn and I aren't twins...but actually triplets with you?"

The three of them shared a laugh.

"No, it isn't possible." Salvia said.

"Yeah, even though it's a fun joke." Dawn added.

"Our mothers did meet once when they were younger, though." Salvia said.

"Yeah. I know this because when I returned home after my first Pokemon journey across Sinnoh was over, I told my mom all about my adventure, including when I switched places with Salvia. That's when she told me about the time that she met Salvia's mom, who was the princess at the time that Mom was a coordinator." Dawn added.

"I've never heard that story." Darien said.

"Well...my mother, like me, was also a huge fan of contests and Johanna was her favorite coordinator. So when Johanna won the Sinnoh Ribbon Cup when she was young and still traveling and competing, my mother - who was the princess at the time - invited Johanna to the palace to congratulate her on her success." Salvia explained.

"When I told Mom about the time I switched places with Salvia, she told me the story of when she met Salvia's mother. So like how Salvia's mom loved contests and admired Mom for her talents as a coordinator, Salvia admired me for the very same reasons." Dawn added.

"Unlike my mother, I was able to live out my dream and compete in a contest, even if it was just for one day. It was short, but it was one of the best experiences in my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything. And I owe it all to Dawn for agreeing to be the princess for the day and giving me an encouraging speech during the contest, which gave me the courage to not give up!" Salvia finished.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not surprised by all of this. But I'm glad that our mothers met all those years ago and that you and Dawn met. It seems like you've remained good friends." said Darien.

"It was contests that brought us together, both us and our moms. It's almost like fate." said Dawn.

Salvia motioned to the wall, showing a picture of their moms standing together on the day they'd met one another. Darien could see that his mom was the girl with the sapphire blue hair. But he was shocked at the appearance of Salvia's mother, who had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"How can you and Dawn look identical when our mothers look nothing alike?" he asked.

"It's a mystery about myself that I've never been able to solve. I look nothing like my mother or father. Neither of them had blue hair or blue eyes. I have no similar traits with them and was instead born looking like Dawn's doppelganger. In fact, the three of us were all born on the very same day!" Salvia declared.

"It's all too big of a coincidence to just be a coincidence, but none of us can come up with any explanation about this mystery." Dawn said, confused.

"Anyway, we can think about that later. For now, we should get down to business and discuss why I invited you both here. Specifically, Darien." Salvia said, after a moment of silence.

The three sat down on the couches, with Salvia sitting in front of the siblings. Dawn returned Togekiss to her Pokeball.

"Each Elite Four member has to focus on training and battling with one specific type of Pokemon. I want to know which type of Pokemon you have chosen to focus on. Only the Regional Champion is allowed to focus on multiple types of Pokemon." Salvia questioned.

"I've decided to choose Dragon Pokemon, like Lance has in Kanto. I decided to choose Dragon types because my Hydreigon is my strongest Pokemon. In the months since I became a member of the Elite Four, I've already caught a Dragonair, a Shelgon, a Noivern, and a Druddigon to go with my Hydreigon. I'm also raising an Axew to become a Haxorus someday." Darien responded.

"How are you adjusting to the new job? How do you feel about it? Are you up to the task? It is affecting your family, with you being away so often?"

"I'm adjusting to the position and job well. I feel like I finally have a purpose in life and can be the man that my daughter, Brittany, is proud to have as her father. I know that I'm up to the task, too. I'm looking forward to battling trainers who are attempting to achieve their dreams. I also look forward to the day when I battle my nephew, Adam. It's hard to be away from Brittany, since I was there with her twenty-four-seven in my hunter days, but I still get to talk to her. I call her every night and hear about her day."

Salvia nodded her head. "I'm impressed by how much you've accomplished so far, and the type of Pokemon you have chosen to specialize in. Dragons aren't easy to catch or train."

* * *

**Megan's POV**

After three long weeks of traveling from Petalburg City, we finally reached Rustboro City!

"I hope to win the contest this time." I said as we walked towards the Pokemon Center.

"Have you decided which Pokemon you'll use?" Adam asked.

"I know that I'm using Kirlia, but I don't know if I should use her for the appeals or for the battles. If I have to battle Christina and her Seviper, Kirlia would be the ideal choice, but she's a good performer, too."

"I'll be battling Roxanne before Adam does, since he already has one badge." Jason said.

"That's fine. It doesn't matter who goes first, since we're both getting a badge." Adam replied.

We eventually found the Pokemon Center and I saw a poster posted on the wall outside about the upcoming contest.

"The contest is next week, so I have plenty of time to prepare. That's perfect! Now I can figure out just which round will work best for Kirlia." I said.

As we walked into the Pokemon Center, we saw a group of people watching the nearby TV. We walked over to see what had everyone's attention.

On the screen, we saw that it was a recap showing Master Ketchum's recent battles against the Hoenn Elite Four. He had beaten all of them, including the Regional Champion, only losing three of his six Pokemon in each battle except one, where he had lost four Pokemon.

Adam smiled and sighed. "I still love seeing my dad compete, even though I've seen him battle lots of times over the course of my life. He's always learning something new and using it to win his battles. I hope to be that great of a trainer one day. My dad did a great job this time around and so did his Pokemon. I know that he was training a lot for these battles, like he always does." Adam proudly said.

As the program finished, people began to disperse. I saw Jason nudge Adam and he looked over at where Jason had motioned. There were two people still lingering in the crowd that had been gathered. They must have known who those two were, but I had never met them.

"Trevor! Laura!" Adam called out, causing the two of them to turn around.

The boy, Trevor, looked to be Adam and Jason's age, so he had to about twelve. He had dark red hair that fell into his dark green eyes and he was tanned. He wore a pair of black cargo pants, a purple tank top, a black and gray jacket over it that was open, and gray sneakers.

The girl looked about a year older than me, so she had to be eleven. She had dirty blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts, a red tank top, and sneakers.

"Megan, this is Laura and Trevor." Jason introduced.

"What are you doing in Hoenn?" Adam asked.

"Traveling across Hoenn and battling to earn gym badges. I'm hoping to qualify for the Hoenn League." Laura said.

"I'm aiming for the Hoenn League, too. It's about time that I win one, since you two have won the Kanto and Johto League." Trevor said.

"Looks like we're all rivals again." Adam stated.

The four of them nodded their heads.

"What have you been up to since the last time that I saw you? Trevor, I haven't seen you since my Kanto journey." Adam asked.

"My whole family had a party for my sister Nikki after she came home to Neon Town after winning the Johto Grand Festival. Her quest is over, now that she's achieved her goal of becoming a Top Coordinator, but it's driven me to train and try even harder to reach my own goal!" said Trevor.

"After the defeat of Team Rocket, my brother, Ryan, and my older best friend, Danielle, and I went back to Blackthorn City to make sure that our moms were okay and to tell them that Ryan and Danielle had finally become a couple. Their reactions were about the same as mine: 'It's about time!' We all knew how they felt about each other and were waiting for them to admit their feelings. Danielle decided to take some time off from traveling and spend some time with Ryan instead. She's helping out at the Charicific Valley with Mom and Ryan." Laura explained.

"The Hoenn League isn't the only reason why I'm here in Hoenn. There's another reason. I heard recently that Team Rocket has been spotted in the region and I've been hoping for a chance to take them down for good and get revenge on Hunter Michael for what he did to Nikki and my best friend!" Trevor declared.

I saw Adam and Jason frown, but I was confused and Laura looked confused, too.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

Trevor went on to explain what had happened to his best friend and sister. Both had been taken advantage of by this 'Hunter Michael' and his sister had survived, but had been traumatized. But his best friend had been murdered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The anger and hatred that Trevor had towards Team Rocket was clear. But the pain was still clear, too. As Trevor finished, I could see the rage in him. I couldn't believe that this was something that had happened.

Adam and Jason had been witnesses to the horrors of Team Rocket. I thought that I knew everything, but this was a dark secret that only a few needed to know of. I felt sick and afraid at this new information about a hunter of Team Rocket. What would happen to me if I ran into him? I wouldn't be safe!

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Losing your best friend and your sister being a victim..." I trailed off.

"Trevor, be careful. Don't let revenge fuel you when it comes to Team Rocket. You don't need to lose your way and fall back to how you used to be. Don't let the hate take control." Adam said evenly.

"I won't be like how I was before. I was once angry and spiteful to everyone to hide the grief that I was feeling for not being strong enough to save my friend. By taking revenge on Team Rocket, I'll avenge her death and Nikki's violation. Unlike before, my anger isn't directed at anyone else except Team Rocket this time." Trevor defended.

"Okay, but you still need to be careful and don't go at it alone. Remember last time? You didn't think clearly after finding out about Nikki. You need to have backup if you encounter Team Rocket. You can't take them on by yourself."

With that, Trevor and Laura decided to leave, but not together.

"We're going to be battling Roxanne tomorrow and the following day." Laura told us.

As they left, another boy walked up to us. He appeared to be Adam's age with fair skin, burgundy hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing blue sneakers, grey cargo pants, a burgundy T-shirt, and a sleeveless green jacket.

"What did you think of your dad's battles? At least my dad gave him a run for his money, huh?" he asked.

"Wait, your dad's a member of the Hoenn Elite Four?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Our dads actually met when your dad first challenged the Hoenn League. Your dad battled my mom in that tournament too, and managed to beat her. But then he lost to my dad, who went on to win the whole tournament. My dad had been a trainer for several years at that point and he said that your dad was a strong trainer, despite being so young. He battled my dad all the way down to his last Pokemon in that tournament."

A look of realization came over Adam's face. "Wait...your dad is Tyson?"

"That's right! He's a member of the Hoenn Elite Four. My mom is the gym leader in Mauville City, which is where we live. She became the gym leader after Wattson died. I'm a trainer competing for gym badges, following in their footsteps. My name is Chris."

"Well, I'm glad to have met another kid of the people that my dad knew. Like me, you have a legacy to live up to, with your dad being an Elite Four member and your mom a gym leader."

Chris walked away and I looked at the boys, asking them, "How do you feel about having three new rivals to compete with, who are also aiming to enter the Hoenn League this year?"

"Now it's even more of a challenge than the previous years have been." Jason said.

"But we're up for the challenge. It's never been easy." Adam added.

"Anyway, we have more important things to worry about right now, like the contest and battles with Roxanne." Jason said.

Adam and I nodded our heads.

"So what now?"

"I'm going to go train for my gym battle." Jason said.

"I'm tired from walking all day, so I'm going to get a room here for us and take a nap." Adam said.

"I'm going to call my mom and let her know that we made it here to Rustboro City safely, then I'll take a walk around and explore the city." I said.

Adam let out a small laugh. "You really are as curious and adventurous as your mom."

I responded by playfully shoving Adam's arm and laughing along.

The boys went their separate ways and I headed to the video phones to call my mom.

"Hey, Mom!" I said when she picked up.

"Hey, sweetie."

"We made it Rustboro City safely. I also caught a Kirlia and have a week to prepare for the upcoming contest."

"That's great, sweetie! Good luck in the contest and train hard."

"What's been going on at home since I left?"

"Well, after you told me about Christina's hatred towards me and your father, I was able to discover who her parents are."

"Who are they?"

"Christina's mom is someone I've never met before and I have no connections to. Her name doesn't ring any bells. As for the allegations about your father spending time with her and possibly seeing her? I have no way of proving that to be true or not. So I still can't fully trust him.

"But Christina's father is someone I'm very familiar with. He's had a bone to pick with me since my younger days as a coordinator. Her dad is Harley."

Well, it all made sense now.

"But why does Harley hate you so much?" I asked. "You've talked about him before, but never mentioned his reasons."

"I can't remember ever doing anything to him to make him mad."

"What about before you began your journey? Did you ever meet him before that and did something to him then?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Hmm...I might have to ask Christina herself for the reason why."

My mom then changed the subject, saying that Ash told her about our group's run-in with Team Rocket.

I was worried, hearing about that. I was nervous about my mom possibly wanting me to stay out of trouble and travel alone, knowing that I would be at risk while traveling with Adam. If Team Rocket was coming after him, they'd be coming after me too, if I was with him. Even though I wanted to stay with the boys and Adam had agreed to let me stay, my mom did have the final word on this matter. Still, I kept quiet and let my mom talk.

"I'm shocked that you stepped up to help battle Team Rocket and was unafraid. That isn't like you, Megan. April is the braver and more headstrong one while you're the kindhearted, curious, and adventurous one."

"Well, I knew that I had to be brave and step up to the challenge. Adam and Jason help me bring out my inner bravery when I need it and I know that I'm safe with them."

I then paused and sadly asked, "Do you want me to leave Adam and Jason and travel alone, since Team Rocket will likely target me if I travel with the boys?"

"No, you can stay with them if you want. I trust you to be safe, regardless of the danger. After all, I was safe when I traveled with Ash, so I know you'll be safe while traveling with Adam, who is just like his father. Also, because you stood up to Team Rocket, it seems that you're growing up and becoming a little more brave with help from Adam and Jason."

I sighed in relief and smiled brightly at my mom. "Thank you! I've only been traveling with them for a few weeks, but I've already grown so close to them and it would hurt me if we had to part ways so soon. I'm also glad that they're giving me the courage to stand up for myself and for others when I'm in the face of hardships or danger."

"I know that by the time your journey ends, you'll be more mature and different from the little girl that left home. And I know how you feel about Adam and Jason. Ash had a similar effect on my life when I was traveling with him. He made me feel brave and helped me when times were tough."

"I'm going to go explore the city now and register for the contest. I'll talk to you again, Mom. Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetie! Be safe and have fun."

I ended the call and left the Pokemon Center with Eevee happily trotting along beside me. I was glad that I had a mom that I could talk to about anything and everything, good or bad.

**Author's Note: Dawn and Darien visit the Sinnoh royal palace and meet Queen Salvia, who is also one of Dawn's friends. They also learn more about how Darien has taken to his new job as a member of the Elite Four, as well as some backstory about their mothers. Plus, Salvia reveals that she has no similar physical features with either of her parents and instead is Dawn's doppelganger. She even shares the same birthday with Dawn and Darien!**

**Meanwhile, Adam and his friends reach Rustboro City, the site of the next gym and contest. Upon arriving, they meet Trevor and Laura, two old rivals of the boys. Trevor also reveals his wish to find Team Rocket and make them pay for what happened to his sister and best friend in the first story of this series. They also find a new rival in Chris, who is the son of Tyson, the young man who defeated Ash in the Hoenn League as a kid. They also learn that Tyson is a member of the Hoenn Elite Four, his wife is the gym leader in Mauville City, and she also battled Ash in the Hoenn League when he was young.**

**Megan also learns from her mom that Christina's dad is Harley. He's held a grudge against May for years, but she's never known why. Megan will have to ask Christina herself the reason why when she sees her again.**

**Is it too big of a coincidence that Dawn and Salvia look identical and were born on the same day?**

**After all, why does Salvia have no similar physical traits with either of her parents and looks like Dawn instead, despite them not being twins/triplets?**

**Who is Tyson's wife and the current gym leader in Mauville City?**

**What is Harley's deep reason for disliking May? From where did it originate?**

**Does he have something to do with May's marriage crisis?**

**Let us know if you have any guesses/answers for any of these questions and stay tuned for the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	10. Jason's Rocky Road

**Jason's POV**

It had been five days since we had arrived in Rustboro City. Today, I would challenge Roxanne and hopefully earn my first Hoenn gym badge.

"So I've seen Adam battle in a gym battle before, but not you, Jason. I'm curious to see what your battling style is like, compared to Adam's." Megan said.

"Unlike Adam, I prefer to use brains over wit. I'm more practical and calculating." I replied.

As we neared the gym, we saw that there was a building beside it that looked like a school.

"Besides being a gym leader, Roxanne is also a teacher here at this school. The school teaches new trainers and coordinators the basics of battling, raising, and training Pokemon. Also, it teaches young kids who want to go on a Pokemon journey when they're old enough." Adam explained.

"That explains why it was so difficult for you two to book a day that worked for your gym battles. Between her gym challenges, teaching at the school, and training her Pokemon, Roxanne doesn't seem to have a lot of free time, so it was hard for her to make room for you both." Megan commented.

"Then we'd better win on our first tries or who knows when we'll get another chance?" I said.

We entered the gym and walked out onto the battlefield where Roxanne was standing, waiting for us. She was now forty years old and wearing a blue knee-length skirt, a pink button-up shirt with long sleeves, and a short blue tie with blue shoes. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"I've been waiting for you three. It's nice to finally meet you, Adam Ketchum, Jason Oak, and Megan Hayden." she greeted.

We looked at one another, shocked and surprised. How did she know our names already? We hadn't met her yet.

She laughed and explained, "Adam, your dad called me recently and told me that you two would be challenging me soon. Because I know who your dads are and how famous they are, I've been eagerly waiting for the chance to battle you."

"I'll be going first." I said, stepping forward.

"And I'll be battling you tomorrow." Adam added.

"Good luck, Jason." Megan said, and Adam nodded his head at me as they went to the sidelines to take their seats.

"The battle between the gym leader, Roxanne, and the challenger, Jason, will now begin. Each trainer will use two Pokemon with substitutions allowed. The battle will be over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Begin!" the ref announced.

"Geodude, go!" Roxanne cried, tossing her Pokeball.

I had decided that I would use my newly caught Treecko and my Machamp for the battle. Knowing that Roxanne had a Nosepass that might be evolved, I would use Machamp in the second battle.

"Let's go, Treecko!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball. "Use Agility!" I wanted to use speed to my advantage, in case Roxanne went for any long distance attacks. I also knew that Rock Pokemon were usually slow.

"Geodude, use Mega Punch!"

"Dodge it and use Absorb!"

Treecko jumped into the air to dodge and then used Absorb. If he could just keep dodging and getting in hits, Geodude would be too slow to strike back.

"Use Mega Punch again!"

"Jump and avoid it again!"

"Use Rock Throw, Geodude!"

"No!"

I had fallen into a trap! There was no way to not take any damage from the attack as Geodude punched the ground and sent pieces of rock flying up into the air. Treecko cried out as the rocks pelted his body and as he landed on the ground, a few more pieces hit him as they fell back down from above.

_I should've known that Roxanne would be ready to deal with Pokemon faster than her own. She knows that she can't use speed to her advantage, so she does this instead!_ I thought to myself.

"Shake it off, Treecko. Use Quick Attack. Then use Absorb!" With the added speed from Agility earlier, Treecko dashed forward with Quick Attack and as the attack landed, he was quick to follow up with Absorb.

"Mega Punch!" Roxanne commanded her Pokemon.

"Get out of there, Treecko!" I yelled.

But I was a second too late and Treecko was sent flying backwards from the Mega Punch at point blank range and crashed to the ground. But he managed to shake it off and get back on his feet.

... ...

I looked at Geodude. Treecko's last Absorb had done a number on it and Treecko had managed to get some more energy back, thanks to it. But I could tell that both Pokemon were reaching their limits. Treecko was covered in scratches and breathing heavily. Geodude looked like it would collapse at any moment.

"Use Rollout, Geodude!"

"Get ready, Treecko..."

Geodude rolled towards Treecko, spinning fast.

"Dodge it by jumping into the air!"

I knew that sometimes it was still possible for the Pokemon using Rollout to come into the air, so I had to be careful. Geodude rolled under where Treecko had jumped from and was now behind Treecko.

"Use Pound!" I cried. Treecko spun and with the added speed from falling forward, Pound would be a little more powerful.

"Meet it with Mega Punch, Geodude!" Geodude rolled out of Rollout and its fist met Treecko's Pound. I knew that Pound wouldn't hold up against Geodude's Mega Punch for long, so I had to act fast!

"Absorb!"

"No!"

Geodude fell to the ground and fainted as the last of its energy was drained from its body.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Treecko wins!" the ref announced.

"Great job, Treecko. Take a well-earned rest." I said as I returned my Pokemon.

"Impressive, Jason. I thought that I had you figured out." Roxanne commented. "Let's see how you do against my next Pokemon. Go, Nosepass!"

"Machamp, you're up!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball.

"Sandstorm, Nosepass!"

"Making it a challenge right off the bat." I muttered.

I covered my eyes slightly and waited for Roxanne to strike again. I needed to patient.

"Use Rock Throw!" she cried.

"Machamp, be alert." I commanded.

Through the sandstorm, I could see the shadows of the rocks coming.

"Brick Break!" I cried. Machamp successfully stopped Nosepass's Rock Throw as he punched through the rocks.

"Low Kick!"

"Dodge it!"

Amazingly, Nosepass was able to jump and avoid Machamp's leg.

"Use Karate Chop!" I shouted. Nosepass was able to dodge one swing, but Machamp had four arms, so it couldn't dodge the other ones!

"Use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne cried as Machamp was recovered from the hits. Rocks rained down on Machamp and pinned him, trapping him.

"Machamp, stay calm. Use Karate Chop and get free." I said, not panicking. As Machamp broke free from the Rock Tomb, shards of the rocks flew outward and did some damage to Nosepass as they struck him.

... ...

"Stone Edge!" Roxanne cried.

"Dodge it!" I cried.

Machamp rolled to the side and avoided the rocks.

"Machamp, use Seismic Toss! Let's finish this!" Machamp ran towards Nosepass. Roxanne commanded her Pokemon to dodge, but the extra arms of Machamp allowed him to grab Nosepass as it tried to get away. Machamp jumped into the air and somersaulted for a bit before he threw Nosepass down into the battlefield with a giant crash, creating a crater in the floor.

As the dust and bits of debris settled and Machamp landed on the ground, the ref looked into the crater.

"Nosepass is unable to battle. Machamp wins! Which means the challenger, Jason, is the winner!"

"Yes! Way to go, Machamp! Take a rest now."

As I looked up, Roxanne was walking across the field towards me.

"That was a great battle, Jason. I present you with the Stone Badge." she said.

I took it as Adam and Megan walked over.

"Way to go, Jason!" Adam said.

"Megan, did you like my battling style better than Adam's?" I asked.

"You're both spectacular to watch! Both of you are great trainers in your own way and both of you have a great chance of making it into the Hoenn Pokemon League!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Roxanne, I hope you're ready for me tomorrow because I'm going to be an even bigger challenge for you than my dad was when he first battled you!" Adam stated.

"I'm impressed by your confidence, Adam. I can't wait!" she replied with a determined smile.

**Author's Note: Jason wins his first Hoenn badge by defeating Roxanne. Will Adam have the same success against her?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	11. Mudkip Rocks The Gym

I stood on one side of the battlefield with Roxanne in front of me on the other side. Today was my battle against Roxanne. Jason and Megan had taken their seats and the ref stepped up to introduce the battle. Pikachu had decided to perch on Megan's shoulder, since I wouldn't be using him in my battle.

"The battle between gym leader, Roxanne, and the challenger, Adam Ketchum, will now begin. Each trainer will use two Pokemon and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Begin!"

"Mudkip, let's show 'em!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball. This would be his first gym battle.

"Geodude, go!" Roxanne cried.

"Use Water Gun, Mudkip!"

"Dodge it!"

But I had been training Mudkip in many different ways in order to prepare for this battle, including the speed at which he could launch his attacks. So there was no way that Geodude could avoid the Water Gun!

"Mega Punch!" Roxanne cried.

"Dodge!" I cried.

But Mudkip couldn't dodge the Mega Punch in time. Compared to Treecko and Torchic, Mudkip was likely the slowest Hoenn starter Pokemon.

"Rock Throw!" Roxanne wasn't wasting any time while Mudkip was down. Mudkip cried out in pain as the rocks pelted his body.

"Come on, Mudkip! Shake it off!" Mudkip stood up and shook himself. He was new, but he was very resilient!

"You may have a type advantage, Adam. But as a gym leader, I know how to battle in spite of those disadvantages!" Roxanne declared. "Your father used his Treecko to battle my Geodude and had a type advantage over me, but Geodude still won! He learned his lesson...and now it's time for you to learn yours!"

"Are you gonna fight or lecture me, Roxanne?!" I shouted in defiance, unafraid of her words or my chances of winning!

"Very well, Adam. Geodude, use Rollout!"

"Mudkip, aim at the ground and use Water Gun!"

The burst of water shot Mudkip up into the air and out of the range of Rollout. He landed on the ground after Geodude had rolled by underneath him.

"Circle around and try again!" Roxanne yelled.

"Use Water Gun to dodge again!" I yelled.

Mudkip blasted himself into the air again, but Roxanne tried a different approach this time.

"Jump!" Geodude's rolling body hopped into the air and stopped face-to-face with Mudkip.

Both Pokemon were in each other's attack range and Roxanne and I yelled out simultaneously...

"Water Gun!"

"Mega Punch!"

Both Pokemon readied their attacks, but only one could land their blow first! Who would be quicker on the draw?!

We got our answer as Mudkip's Water attack blasted Geodude into the ground, knocking it out!

"Geodude is unable to battle. Mudkip wins!"

"Way to go, Mudkip!" I cried as he landed on the ground. Mudkip had successfully won his first gym battle. Our practice had paid off!

Roxanne and I both returned our Pokemon. I didn't want to push Mudkip too hard in his first gym battle by making him fight twice.

"Nosepass, go!"

"Rhydon, let's show 'em!"

It would be two Rock Pokemon battling it out in this finale!

"Use Rock Throw!"

"Use Horn Drill to cut through them!"

As the rocks flew towards Rhydon, he shattered them into pieces with his spinning horn.

"Use Dig!" I cried. Rhydon use his drill to burrow under the battlefield.

"Stay calm, Nosepass. And be alert. Force him out with Rock Tomb!" Rocks landed across the battlefield, sending tremors as they fell. Tremors that Rhydon could likely feel underground.

"Use Earthquake!" I cried as Rhydon appeared, bursting up from the ground. I stumbled slightly as the ground shook. Nosepass was injured greatly. After all, Ground attacks were super-effective against ordinary Rock Pokemon.

I knew that this battle wouldn't last long.

... ...

Sure enough, Nosepass went down without much effort. I saw the shocked look on Roxanne's face. That was all it took for Nosepass to faint?

"Nosepass is unable to battle. Rhydon wins! The winner of this battle is Adam Ketchum!"

I cheered as Roxanne and I returned our Pokemon. Megan and Jason ran over and congratulated me as Roxanne walked over to us.

"I must say, you're an even stronger trainer than your dad was at your age. If you keep working hard, you'll definitely become the next Pokemon Master." Roxanne said.

"Thank you. I've had some great role models to look at and watch while I was growing up. I'm doing my very best to not only make my parents proud, but to also grow as a trainer and an individual. I won't stop until I become the next Pokemon Master!"

"Here's your badge." Roxanne said as she handed the Stone Badge over to me.

We then left the gym and headed back towards the Pokemon Center.

"Tomorrow will be my turn to show my talents." Megan said, referring to her contest.

"Why did you decide to watch me battle? You saw me battle your grandfather in Petalburg City and your contest is tomorrow, so I assumed you would want to devote all of your time to training for tomorrow's contest." I asked.

"I want to be there to support you, Adam. After all, you watch me in my contests. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't support you in return?" she replied.

I nodded my head. That made sense.

We then reached the Pokemon Center and I looked over at Megan. "I'll help you train for tomorrow as soon as my Pokemon are healed."

"Thank you. I want to be as prepared as possible. This time, I want to win my first ribbon!" she declared, with Eevee crying out determinedly.

I walked over to the front counter and found Nurse Joy.

"Hi, could you heal my Pokemon?"

"Certainly."

I handed over my Pokeballs containing Mudkip and Rhydon.

As we walked away, we noticed someone familiar: Megan's older sister, April.

"Hey, April!" Megan called out. Her sister heard her and walked over to us.

**Megan's POV**

"I called mom to let her know that I made it to Rustboro City and she told me about your run-in with Team Rocket." April said.

"I promise you, I'm okay. And Mom let me continue traveling with Adam and Jason, despite the danger. Mom said that she trusts me and that I will be safe with Adam, just like how she was safe with Ash when she traveled." I assured her.

"I did give her the option to go on her own and travel alone if she felt like she wasn't safe, but she refused. I'd never willingly put my friends in danger." Adam added.

"Wow, he's so selfless and protective, just like his dad. That's just one more reason why you probably love him. Right, Sis?" April whispered, teasing me, like usual.

"Yes, he's all of those things, but he's still just my friend! Now hush, before he hears you!" I whispered back.

"Just a friend, huh? Well, whatever you say." she whispered with a disbelieving smirk, before leaning back from my ear.

"I'm impressed by your bravery in the face of Team Rocket. I was always the braver sister, so what made you act that way and where did your sudden burst of courage come from?" April asked.

"Adam and Jason helped me change. They showed no fear, facing Team Rocket. So I knew that I needed to do the same. I needed to let them see that they could trust in me to stand strong and help if we ever faced any danger on our journey." I replied.

"Mom also told me about Christina's parents." April said, moving to the next subject.

"Yes, Megan gave us the details after she found out from May." Adam said.

"Judging by the stories about Harley that Mom told us, I wouldn't be surprised if he's had a hand in our parents' marriage problems." April said.

"Mhmm. I hope that Mom can find out the truth about what's going on." I said.

"But then there's still the issue of Dad seeing Christina's mom." I said, frowning.

"There has to be a reason as to why he's around her so often. But whatever it is, I won't forgive him until I know the truth. No matter how much it hurts." April said, frowning.

I nodded my head and said, "I don't want to see Mom hurt, so I hope that he isn't cheating. I won't let him off the hook until the truth is revealed. But if he IS cheating, I'll never forgive him for hurting Mom like that."

April turned to leave. "I'll see you in the contest tomorrow, Sis."

"See ya, April."

Adam's Pokemon were healed a little while later and we both went outside to get in my final training for the contest.

**Author's Note: Adam succeeds in winning his second Hoenn gym badge, thanks to an old Pokemon and a new Pokemon!**

**But now, it's Megan's turn to show everyone what she's made of! Her next contest is coming up in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**

**How do YOU think she'll fare this time?**


	12. Contest Revelations

**Author's Note: Happy New Year, loyal readers! And Happy New Decade, too!**

**Let's kick off 2020 with a brand new chapter of Pokemon NG!**

**Megan's POV**

I was in the dressing room, preparing myself for my second contest in Hoenn. Adam and Jason had already left to get their seats after I parted ways with them. I had briefly seen my sister April as I'd entered the dressing room, but I needed to get myself ready.

I sprayed on some perfume and applied some lip gloss before I walked out into the waiting area. I found April sitting with the other girls that I had became friends with: Skye, Ashlyn, and Amber.

As I went over to sit with them, I noticed Christina, who was leaning against the wall, not paying any attention to us.

_I'm confident that I can beat her, if given the chance. It won't be like last time! I've trained and I have a new Pokemon! _I thought, confident that I could beat her this time if we faced off in battle.

As I listened to my friends chat, Sofia appeared on the screen and proceeded with the introductions to the contest until it was time for the first coordinator to perform.

I had decided that I would use Kirlia in the first round because when I had caught her, the Pokedex had told me that Kirlia spins and dances when happy, so we had been practicing to perfect an appeal that would show off her graceful dancing and Psychic powers.

... ...

"Next up is Ashlyn!"

Ashlyn ran out and spun, tossing her Pokeball.

"Spotlight, Swinub!" Swinub appeared, surrounded by bubbles.

"Icy Wind!" The bubbles were frozen around Swinub.

"Now use Take Down!" From within the frozen bubbles, Swinub shattered the icicles and made shards fly out. The light hit the shards, making them glow, and it also cast a shine to Swinub's fur.

Ashlyn curtsied and her score was totalled 7.5, 8, and 7, which ended up being 22.5.

After three more coordinators, it was my turn.

"Next up is Megan!"

I ran out and jumped over the stairs, spinning and tossing my Pokeball.

"Showtime, Kirlia!" I yelled. Kirlia appeared, surrounded by multiple hearts.

"Use Psychic!" Kirlia froze the hearts in mid-air and began to dance and spin around while using Psychic to control the hearts around herself, making them spin around her as she danced.

"Amazing!" Sofia cried.

"Now use Psybeam!" I cried, as Kirlia sent the hearts flying high above her. Psybeam hit the hearts and they burst into glitter, which fell downwards as Kirlia continued to dance and twirl around the stage.

"Now use Calm Mind." Kirlia clasped her hands together and a light enveloped her as she danced, her silhouette being what was seen from the brightness of the move. Slowly, the light faded and Kirlia's dancing came to an end.

The crowd cheered loudly as I curtsied and Kirlia did the same.

I waited, looking at the screen to see my total. 8.7, 9.2, and 9, totalling to 26.9! I was one of the highest scoring coordinators so far! I had even scored higher than Ashlyn!

"Wow! Look at you!" Ashlyn cried when I rejoined the girls backstage.

"That was a great performance! I loved it!" Amber cried.

"It was a good one, Sis. Kirlia seems like a natural performer." April said.

"Kirlia looked like she enjoyed herself. It's obvious that she was having fun and loves to dance." Skye commented.

I smiled at my friends and sister. I couldn't believe the praise that my performance had received, plus being one of the highest scoring coordinators. I was feeling very confident!

I scanned the waiting area to see if I could see Christina's reaction to my performance and score, but she wasn't there. That meant that she must be up next.

"Next up is Christina!"

"It's showtime, Lotad!"

_That must be the Lotad that she caught from the sisters' garden that I visited. _I thought.

Lotad appeared, surrounded by confetti, and landed on the stage.

"Use Mist!" Mist covered the stage, but Lotad was still visible.

"Now use Water Gun, followed by Mega Drain!" Water Gun shot through the mist and was quickly wrapped around with Mega Drain, making a beautiful color combination of blue and green.

"Finish off with Energy Ball!" Lotad shot the Energy Ball into the sky and as it fell back towards the stage, Lotad hit it and shattered it, causing the green and blue colors to fly into the air.

Christina curtsied and her score was totalled. 7.4, 7.8, and 8.6, which made her final score 23.8.

It was Amber's turn next. She ran out onto the stage and spun, tossing her Pokeball.

"Whismur, spotlight!" Whismur appeared, surrounded by bubbles.

"Use Uproar!" The sound waves caused the bubbles to burst.

"Now use Pound, Whismur!" Amber cried, tossing a small ball into the air. Whismur jumped and hit the ball higher into the air.

"Now use Hyper Voice!" The sound waves kept the ball bouncing in the air as each wave hit it, causing it to either go higher or fall lower towards the stage. Whismur was able to move the ball up or down with its voice, showing an impressive level of control regarding the attack.

As the ball fell towards the stage as Hyper Voice ended, Amber called out for Whismur to use Pound. Whismur hit the ball with it and Amber caught the ball and curtsied.

Her score was 7.2, 7.5, and 7.8, making her score 22.5.

"Next up is April!"

She ran out and tossed her Pokeball into the air.

"Curtain, Surskit!"

Surskit was apparently one of my sister's new Pokemon.

"Use Agility, Surskit! Then use Quick Attack!" With the added speed, Surskit appeared to have multiples of itself.

"Now use Bubble Beam!" While Quick Attack was still in affect, Bubble Beam began and the bubbles were burst by Surskit as it sped around. Afterwards, the bubbles that weren't popped gracefully floated around the stage.

April's points were 8.8, 8.4, and 7.3, making her score 24.5.

After a few more coordinators, it was Skye's turn. She was close to being one of the last coordinators to perform.

"Spotlight, Taillow! Use Agility!" Taillow shot forward at a quick speed.

"Now use Quick Wing!" This was a combination of Quick Attack and Wing Attack. But judging by the look on Skye's face, something didn't go right with the appeal. Taillow was moving very quick with the added speed from Agility, but its wings weren't quite glowing or doing what it should have with Wing Attack.

Skye curtsied, but looking at her, I could see that she was disappointed with her performance. It was 7, 7.3, and 6.7, making her score 21 points.

... ...

As we sat in the waiting area while the points were totalled to determine who would move on, we were chatting with one another.

"I'm worried about the results. That didn't go how I'd planned at all and I had one of the lowest scores." Skye said, worried.

"It'll be okay. Just relax until the results are announced." Amber said.

"Yeah, you win some and you lose some. But you'll learn from this if it doesn't go well." Ashlyn added.

I looked over at April and motioned to Christina, who was standing against the wall opposite of us. April nodded her head. We had decided that the next time we saw Christina, we would confront her and ask about our parents' history. Specifically, the history between our mom and her dad.

"What do you want?" Christina asked as we reached her.

"What did our mom do to your dad that makes you hate us so much?" I asked.

She scoffed and looked at us in offense. "Don't pretend like you don't know!"

"But we really don't." April insisted.

"Honestly, we have no idea." I said.

"She stole his lunch when they were children! And she didn't even apologize for it!"

"...But that was years ago." I said, confused. I didn't know what else to say, since Mom had never mentioned this to either me or April.

"They were young. Surely that can be forgiven now." April said.

Christina just remained quiet and walked away with a frown. April shrugged and we walked back over to our friends. I made a mental note to talk to Mom about this later.

"Now it's time to show the eight coordinators that will be moving on!" Sofia cried as she reappeared on the screen.

One by one, our pictures were all shown, along with Christina. But as the eighth picture was shown, it wasn't Skye. She hadn't scored high enough.

Skye collapsed to her knees and started crying into her hands, "I was...h-hoping to improve fr-from last time. B-B-But...I did even worse!"

"Skye, you didn't fail. You're still starting out and learning." I said.

"It's a learning experience." said Ashlyn.

"Like it was said earlier, you win some and lose some." April said.

"Keep your head up, Skye." said Amber.

Skye wiped at her face and looked at us.

"You don't understand! I have more pressure from my parents to succeed than any of you do. If I can't win any ribbons, then I might as well quit being a coordinator now instead of embarrassing myself and making my family ashamed of me!"

Skye stood up and ran off towards the dressing room, still crying. I felt sad for Skye. It had to be hard to have that much pressure on herself because of her family. Both of my parents were coordinators and I was competing alongside my sister, but they didn't make me feel overwhelmed. She was right, I didn't understand how she felt. I just hoped that she wouldn't give up her dream just because of the pressure that her family had put on her.

"We have to hope she'll be okay. For now, we have to focus on our battles." Ashlyn said, shaking her head and clasping her hands.

She was right. We had to put Skye out of our minds for now and focus on the contest. We all wanted to win and worrying about her while we needed to focus on the battles wouldn't help us.

The match-ups were randomly generated. Amber was facing Christina, I was facing a guy named Holden, April was going against a boy named William, Ashlyn was up against a boy named Adrian. Those three boys had qualified along with my sister, my friends, Christina, and myself.

As we were waiting to see which battle would be first, Adrian approached us.

"Good luck in our battle, Ashlyn." he said.

"Thanks..." she replied with a smile, but confused as to why he was acting so nice, despite being her opponent.

"The name's Adrian. I'm twelve years old. I've been a coordinator for two years and I've yet to win a Ribbon Cup."

Adrian had fair skin, spiked blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a dark green colored suit. A dark blue vest was underneath the jacket, which had a yellow stripe going around the trim, and the same yellow stripe was at the cuffs of his sleeves and collar. There was also a ruffled white shirt sleeve that poked out from beneath his jacket. The same ruffled look was with his tie and a red gem to keep it in place, and to add a pop of color.

As I listened to his voice, I realized that I'd heard it before! He was the mysterious boy from the flower shop! I could finally put a face to the voice. He was the one who was impressed by my performance as a new coordinator, and it being my first contest at that!

... ...

"It's now time for our battles to get underway! To start things off, we have Ashlyn to my right and Adrian to my left! Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Aron, spotlight!" Ashlyn cried.

"Mudkip, let's go!" Adrian cried.

Yikes, Ashlyn had a type disadvantage!

"Use Water Gun, Mudkip!"

"Dodge it!"

... ...

The battle wasn't going in Ashlyn's favor. Despite her best efforts to counter and land attacks, they didn't do much to help, since Aron was Steel and Rock type, so Mudkip could deal more damage to Aron than what Aron could deal to Mudkip.

"Use Metal Claw!"

"Meet it with Take Down, Mudkip!"

The two moves collided and fought for dominance.

"Water Gun!"

"No!"

Aron took a direct hit at point blank range and was sent flying backwards, landing on the ground right as the buzzer sounded to signal that time was up.

"Adrian wins!"

... ...

"To my right is Christina and to my left is Amber. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Lotad, curtain!" Christina cried.

"Spotlight, Psyduck!"

"Use Absorb!" Christina cried.

"Disable, Psyduck!"

Smart of Amber to protect her Pokemon against a super-effective Grass attack.

... ...

"Dodge it!" Amber cried as an Energy Ball headed towards her Pokemon. Psyduck did dodge in time.

"Use Confusion!" Lotad was frozen in place.

"Now use Psybeam!" While still keeping Lotad in place with Confusion, Psyduck was able to use Psybeam and land a hit on Christina's Pokemon.

Then the buzzer sounded.

"Amber wins!"

... ...

It was my turn next and I waited as Sofia did the introductions.

"To my right is Holden and to my left is Megan. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Eevee, spotlight!"

"Go, Wurmple! Use String Shot!"

"Dodge it, Eevee! Then use Swift!"

... ...

"Use Tackle!"

"Counter with your own Tackle, Eevee!"

The two collided and Eevee won the fight for dominance, sending Wurmple flying backwards.

"Poison Sting!" Holden cried, once his Pokemon had recovered.

"Counter with Swift!"

The two moves collided and canceled one another out.

"Use-"

But the buzzer sounded, cutting Holden off.

"Megan wins!"

... ...

"To my right is April and to my left is William. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Treecko, showtime!"

"Curtain, Abra!"

"Use Absorb!"

"Disable!"

... ...

So far, the battle wasn't going in April's favor. She would need to turn it around if she wanted to move on!

"Use Agility, Treecko! And follow it up with Mega Drain!" she shouted. Abra couldn't dodge in time, despite William's command.

"Now use Quick Attack and then Energy Ball!" April commanded. With the added speed and not giving her opponent time to recover, April was making a tremendous comeback.

"Abra, use-"

The buzzer sounded and I knew that this would be a close call!

"April wins! What a comeback!"

... ...

I was thinking of the possibility of having to face my sister when the second round battles were announced. Amber was facing Adrian, which meant that I would battle April in battle. We both knew that this would happen one day. I hadn't expected it to be so soon, but I was excited.

"May the best sister win." April said to me.

I knew that this wouldn't be easy. April had always wanted to prove that she was the more talented sister while we were growing up, since she was always more a competitive person than me. This was now my chance to show her that I was just as good! After all, I had scored the highest in the appeals.

"We'll see. I scored highest, remember?"

"A high score doesn't guarantee that you'll win!"

We turned our attention back to Amber and Adrian's battle, which was before ours.

... ...

"The coordinator moving on to the final round is...Adrian!"

I nodded to April and we made our way to the stage.

"Folks, we have a treat with this next battle! It's a battle between two sisters! Sisters who are the children of two well-known Top Coordinators! To my right is Megan Hayden and to my left is April Hayden! Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Eevee, spotlight!"

"Curtain, Treecko!"

"Use Swift, Eevee!"

"Use Absorb!"

... ...

"Dodge it!" I cried as Mega Drain headed towards Eevee. But Eevee wasn't able to dodge. And April was quick to have Treecko use Quick Attack while Eevee was still recovering from having her energy drained.

"Okay, we can do this, Eevee! Let's use Quick Attack then Swift!"

... ...

Eevee and Treecko were currently engaged in a fight of dominance and strength as both of us had commanded our Pokemon to use Tackle and Pound respectively. Eevee began to slide backwards.

"Pound once more!" With his second arm, Treecko landed a hit to Eevee unsuspectingly and Eevee was sent tumbling across the stage.

Then the buzzer sounded.

"The coordinator moving on to the finals is...April!"

I was very disappointed as I heard Sofia's announcement. I had trained even harder for this contest than I had for the first and I still didn't manage to win! I saw Eevee, who looked sad at the news, too.

I then looked up to see April walking across the stage towards me. She stopped in front of me and I braced myself for her teasing that was sure to come. But to my surprise, she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You did great, Sis. And you were a tough opponent. It wasn't easy." April said, and pulled me into a hug.

I was surprised, but I hugged back. This wasn't usual behavior from her, since we were polar opposites in terms of personality. And we weren't that close to one another, either. But either way, I was glad that I had managed to impress my sister and prove to her that I was a worthy opponent and rival to have. I was also happy because even though we fought a lot and teased one another, it was rare moments like this that showed that we did care for each other and love each other as sisters.

"Thanks for cheering me up. Now go and win that ribbon." I said as we parted.

I picked up a sad Eevee, petting her head and praising her, and walked offstage.

I walked backstage and went to change back to my regular clothes. When I finished, I saw that no one else was there in the waiting area. Which made sense, since Adrian and my sister were the only coordinators left.

"Oh well." I muttered and sat down.

I decided to stay there and watch on the screen so that I would be the first person to see April backstage and congratulate her if she won. Eevee sat beside me quietly, still depressed.

"We did good, Eevee. We can only improve. We'll get it next time." I said to her.

"Folks, we've had an exciting contest and now it's time to see who will win and take home the ribbon! To my right is Adrian and to my left is April! Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Treecko, curtain!"

"Let's go, Mudkip!"

April had the type advantage, but could she win for a third time in one day?

... ...

"Dodge it, Treecko!" Treecko managed to successfully dodge Water Gun.

"Quick Attack! Then use Pound!" April commanded.

"Be ready, Mudkip! Use Mud Sport!"

That caught Treecko off-guard as the attack went upwards and then straight at him.

"Shake it off, Treecko."

... ...

Treecko had just successfully landed a direct hit with Absorb when the buzzer sounded.

"And the winner is...April!" Sofia announced.

Everyone cheered as April hugged Treecko. She had done it!

After she received her ribbon, she came backstage and saw me waiting for her.

"You did it! You won!" I cried, cheering for my sister.

"I know...yet I still can't believe it..." she said in shock. "It's my very first victory."

"You and Treecko did great. It's obvious that you spent a lot of time training to make sure that he was prepared. How do you feel?"

"I'm over the moon! I'm a step closer to the Grand Festival!"

A throat was cleared and we realized that Adrian was still here, having waited for April, too.

"Congratulations on winning, you've really earned it. I saw you in the contest in Petalburg City and I have to say that I'm impressed with how you've performed there and here. You're very talented for a brand new coordinator and I can see that you're going to be one of my toughest rivals, despite you being new at this."

April looked shocked at Adrian's words of praise. "Uh...well, I've had two great role models to aspire to be like. But you weren't an easy opponent to beat."

Adrian then pulled out a red rose from behind his back and handed it to April with a kind smile, saying, "Congratulations again. I'm looking forward to our next contest."

April lightly blushed and smiled at his kindness and his gift to her. "Thank you. That's very nice of you." she said in a quiet tone of voice.

As Adrian left the room, I was a little sad as I realized that he had been talking about April, not me, when I had overheard him in the flower shop.

But this interaction between him and April was so similar to our how parents used to interact. Like with my mom, it looked like April had an admirer who was a fellow coordinator.

"Looks like he likes you, judging by the rose." I teased. "After all, Dad did that to Mom when they were younger and they ended up getting married!"

"Shush! Maybe he gave it to me because he knows that I like roses. I wear one in my hair during my contests, after all. Besides, it's too early to tell. Stop teasing me about boys, that's my job."

"Turnabout is fair play, Sis. If you can tease me about boys, then I can tease you back! Anyway, you're in a dilemma. You told me that you like Adam, but now you have another boy who might like you." I said.

"Well, I only said that I liked Adam to make you jealous and give you the courage to step up and try to win his heart yourself."

I was shocked. She had been playing me since the beginning!

"Well, you had me fooled. I thought that you liked Adam. But I'm still trying to figure out if I even like him yet. Right now, I'm just enjoying his friendship."

After a slight pause, April said, "Uh, Megan?" April's attention had shifted to behind me and then to my feet.

"What?"

"Where's Eevee?"

I looked back to the bench that I had been sitting on with Eevee and found that it was empty! I had been so focused on watching the contest and talking with April that I hadn't realized she was gone!

"Eevee! Where did she go?!"

**Author's Note: Megan fails to win a ribbon for the second straight contest, despite being even more prepared than the last time and despite having the highest score in the appeals round.**

**April wins her first ribbon instead and the girls gain a new rival in Adrian, who also seems to admire Megan's sister. She was the one that he was talking about when Megan overheard him in the flower shop when he bought that rose for April. He seems to be treating her in a similar way that April's dad treated her mom when they were young and competing in contests together.**

**April also reveals that she never liked Adam romantically and only said that to convince Megan to have the courage to make a move on him first before someone else did...which Megan still hasn't done.**

**Unfortunately, Skye doesn't even make it past the appeals round this time and seems to be giving up on her dream for good.**

**And now Eevee, saddened over her contest loss, has suddenly disappeared!**

**Will Megan ever succeed in winning a ribbon?**

**Will she ever try to win Adam's affection like her sister wanted her to do?**

**Will the girls ever see Skye in a contest again?**

**What are Adrian's intentions with April?**

**And where did Eevee go?**

**Let us know your thoughts on these questions and be sure to keep reading as the story continues in Pokemon NG!**


	13. Moving Forward

**Megan's POV**

I ran out of the contest hall and saw Adam and Jason outside. The words of whatever were on Adam's lips died as he saw my worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Once I was eliminated, I was waiting backstage to congratulate April if she won. After that, I realized that Eevee was missing! I don't know where she is! Did you see her?" I asked.

"We only just got here. So Eevee most likely ran out before we got here." Adam said.

I felt my heart escalate and my palms grow sweaty.

"Eevee could be anywhere!" I cried.

"Rustboro City is a big place and we have no leads on where Eevee could be. So we can't just run around, looking for her. That's like looking for a needle in a haystack." Adam said.

"Then what can we do?!" I asked, trying to calm down, but couldn't.

"Megan, Kirlia might be able to help." Jason said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember when you caught Kirlia? Your Pokedex talked about Kirlia's special Psychic ability."

"That's right! My mom and dad experienced it with a Kirlia on their Sinnoh journey. Pikachu had been captured by Hunter J and they used Kirlia's help to find where they were. She sent a telepathic vision that allowed them to figure out key clues to find out where Hunter J was." Adam explained.

"Okay...it's worth a shot." I agreed.

We walked outside and I released Kirlia. Her cheerful expression left her face as she realized how worried I was.

"Kirlia, we need your help. Eevee is missing and we don't know where she is. Can you use your powers to show us where Eevee is?"

Kirlia nodded her head and closed her eyes. The horns on her head began to glow.

I gasped as an image appeared in my head that Kirlia was sending telepathically. The image showed a forest and it soon focused on a small hole in the ground under the roots of a large tree. Zooming in, inside the hole was Eevee, curled up and sobbing.

Seeing Eevee like that, it reminded me of when I'd first found her. She had been trapped, alone, and in a space that was small and dark. It hurt me to see her crying and so discouraged.

The image cut off from my mind and I was back in reality. Kirlia's horns stopped glowing and she fainted to the ground. I knelt down and held her upwards.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Kirlia's eyes fluttered open and she nodded her head. I sighed in relief.

"It takes a lot of Kirlia's Psychic power to show people images like that, which is why they don't use that power very often and it can only be used for a few seconds. Kirlia simply got lightheaded from showing us where Eevee is, which is why she fainted so suddenly. But don't worry, Kirlia will be fine after some rest." Jason explained.

Once again, I sighed in relief. "Thank you for your help. Get some rest." I said as I tapped Kirlia's Pokeball to her head and returned her.

"Jason, how do you know so much about Kirlia's power and how using it affects her?" I asked.

"Well, after both of my earlier journeys with Adam, I spent a lot of my free time helping my dad around the lab and researching Pokemon in my spare time. I wanted to educate myself and learn more so that I could know things in case they were ever needed on my future journeys." he replied.

"The forest that Eevee might have ran off to isn't too far outside the city. We should look there first." Adam suggested.

We nodded our heads and hurried out of the city.

* * *

As we entered the forest, I broke the silence. "Remember to look for a big tree with a hole under its roots. That's where Eevee should be." I said.

"Let's split up and search. We'll cover more ground." Jason suggested.

Pikachu hopped off of Adam's shoulder, wanting to help, too. We started to call out Eevee's name.

"Eevee?!" I cried.

"Eevee?" Adam's voice called from behind me.

"Eevee?" Jason's voice came from my left.

"Pika Pi!"

There was no response...

* * *

I was growing worried. We had been searching for half an hour and Eevee still had yet to be found!

"Eevee?!" I cried.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu cried out excitedly from my right.

"Pikachu, did you find it?" Adam called.

"PIKA!"

I ran to where Pikachu's call had come from and found him standing in front of the big tree with roots spread wide and on the forest floor, I saw the hole. Adam and Jason ran up behind me.

"This is it!" I exclaimed.

We bent down and looked inside the hole. I sighed in relief as I spotted the brown fur that belonged to my Pokemon. Eevee was laying there with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Eevee, I'm so glad you're okay. Please come out," I said in a soft voice, pleading with her to come out from underneath the tree.

Eevee shook her head and turned away from me.

"Eevee, please..."

Adam then put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

He told me, "Megan, put yourself in Eevee's position for a moment. She trained very hard for that contest, even harder than last time. Why? Because since she didn't win you the ribbon the first time, Eevee wanted to train and prepare even more to ensure that she'd win this time. But despite all of her hard work, it still wasn't enough!

"So Eevee feels devastated for letting you down because she knows how much you wanted to win that ribbon and how hard you two worked to prepare for it...and it was all for nothing, because you didn't win. She feels guilty for failing you because as your Pokemon, she cares about you and your dream of becoming a Top Coordinator more than anything and wants to help you make it come true. So by not winning today, she naturally feels like it's all her fault."

"That...does make sense. Putting it into the perspective, it makes sense for Eevee to feel the way that she does. But I don't want her running off and feeling like this again. It hurts me to see her so sad." I replied to Adam, before turning back to look inside the hole.

"Eevee, we'll get the win one day. I don't want you to carry this burden yourself. You have no reason to hide and be ashamed. You did your best and I'm not disappointed in your performance. I'll never be disappointed in you. We've both grown in our skills and you don't need to hide from me. Please come out, Eevee."

Slowly, Eevee crawled out from the hole and I scooped her up into my arms, hugging her and holding her close.

"I'm so glad you're safe. You have no reason to feel ashamed, and you never will have a reason. I'll always love you." I mumbled into her fur.

Eevee said her name quietly as she rubbed her head against my cheek. I could tell that she was calming down and would never run away from me again.

I carried her in my arms as we made our way back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

We were sitting in our room in the Pokemon Center, relaxing. Pikachu was sitting beside Adam. I had Eevee in my lap, brushing her fur, since I knew it made her happy and I wanted to cheer her up after the bad day she'd had.

"You know, in a way, I know how Eevee feels." I said to the boys. "We did train harder to try and win this contest than we did for the first one and I'm disappointed that our work didn't pay off and earn a win. And I had the highest score in the appeals round, no less! I'm frustrated because my Pokemon and I did everything right, and yet we still couldn't manage to win. What am I missing? What do I need to do or change?"

"You aren't missing anything and you don't need to change anything. You'll get your win. Although, seeing the battles in contests, we can see that it's a tad more challenging." Jason said.

"Maybe try a counter-shield, like how Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and spins. It's something that protects and keeps the opponent away, but in a contest it can add an appeal, too. My mom and dad both use it and that's what made me use it on my journeys and in my battles." Adam added.

A small silence passed before Adam asked, "What happened during the contest?"

"Christina told us what had happened between my mom and her dad. Apparently, when they were younger, my mom ate his food at school and that's why he doesn't like her. So that's why Christina doesn't like me or April, either. The dislike has passed to the next generation." I replied.

"I guess that makes sense, but I feel like she should have her own opinion of you and April without letting her parents influence her." said Jason.

"Oh, and the boy that April battled in the finals? His name's Adrian. I think he might have a crush on her." I said.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Jason asked.

"He was very kind to her after she defeated him and spoke very highly of her and her performance. He even gave her a rose to congratulate her on winning the contest."

"Oh, wow! That's like your dad. Seems like Adrian's taking a page out of Drew's book and trying to win her over. April seems to have an admirer. I'm happy for her, she deserves to have someone that could make her happy. Maybe they'll end up like your parents and have a story similar to theirs." Adam theorized.

"Yeah, except Adrian isn't going to pick on and tease April like my dad did to my mom. He's a lot nicer to my sister than that." I said, with a laugh.

I then frowned as I remembered that not everyone who competed had a good day. Just like Eevee, Skye was also upset.

"Eevee wasn't the only one upset with today. Skye was devastated when the results came through and she didn't even make it past the appeals. She was sobbing in the waiting area and even said that she's going to give up on her dream."

"Oh, wow... She's taking that pretty hard." Jason said. "Hopefully, she won't quit."

"Well, she did say that she was still trying to figure out if she wanted to do contests or gym battles. Maybe this is how she finds out that she's meant for gym battles rather than contests." Adam said.

I moved Eevee from my lap and stood up, saying, "I'm going to go and call my mom."

I left the room and went to the video phones and dialed my mom in Petalburg City.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie. April just called me a bit ago and told me about her victory."

"Yeah, I'm really happy for her. But afterwards, I noticed that Eevee had run off. She was so devastated by not winning and she ran off into this forest nearby and was sobbing under a tree. It took a lot of coaxing to get her out. And I'm frustrated, too. I mean, I had the highest scores in the appeals round and still didn't manage to win. I don't understand what I'm missing that's keeping me from winning."

"I understand that losses are frustrating, sweetie. I know the feeling. You aren't missing anything, you just need to find the perfect way to appeal and battle together. But I know you'll get there. You're still learning and figuring everything out. I'm proud of you, no matter what, and don't give up."

"Thanks, Mom. I needed to hear that. But the main reason why I called was because Christina told me the reason why her dad hates you, and by extension, me and April."

"What was it?"

"Apparently, when you were both really young, you ate his lunch at school. And he doesn't like you because of that. You stole from him and never apologized."

"Well, I can't say that I recall doing that, but I always did enjoy food. If I did do that, I feel bad about it now. I never meant for him to dislike me because of that. Well, I finally know why Harley never liked me and still doesn't after all these years."

* * *

The next day, we boarded a ship just outside of Rustboro City that was bound for Dewford Town, which was where the next gym and contest were. The island was south of Rustboro City.

Once we arrived on the island, we made our way towards the Pokemon Center. As we walked, we passed a large beach that was filled with people. Some people were in the water on surfboards while others were just swimming and others were lounging on the beach.

"The gym leader of Dewford Town is an avid surfer." Adam commented.

"I remember my mom telling me about that." I remembered aloud.

"How about we get a room at the Pokemon Center and come back here for a swim?" Adam suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jason said.

I nodded my head in agreement. It would be a nice way to relax and get back in a good mood after a disappointing contest the day before.

After we checked in, we headed back out to claim a spot on the beach. We set our bags and towels down and went to change into our swimsuits. We met back at our spot once we had finished. Adam wore black trunks with white stripes down the sides, Jason wore orange trunks with black stripes down the sides, and I wore a one piece swimsuit that was green with blue flowers on it, and I had also taken my hair out of its ponytail.

As Adam scanned the beach, his eyes backtracked to someone.

"There's Amber. Hey, Amber!" he called.

Sure enough, Amber turned and saw us and waved before she ran over. She was wearing a pink bikini.

"Would you like to join us for a day of fun in the sun?" Adam asked.

"Yeah! It'll be a good way for us girls to unwind after failing to win the contest yesterday." Amber said. "I'm a little disappointed that I lost. But I'm happy for Megan's sister. She's a step closer to the Grand Festival."

"Yeah, I was disappointed, too." I admitted.

It seemed like Amber had been feeling the same way that I had, since she had lost two contests in a row, too.

"Well, enough of that depressing talk. We need to forget about it and just focus on having fun today." Amber said, perking up.

I nodded my head in agreement. This would be a day of fun with my friends.

"I'm glad to see that you two are feeling better and not dwelling on your failures. I don't like seeing my friends sad." Adam said.

We smiled at him and we all rushed into the water, with Pikachu and Eevee running in behind us.

And I didn't know it at the time, but I was about to get a big surprise for my next contest!

**Author's Note: Megan finds her missing Pokemon with Kirlia's help and is able to reassure Eevee that she's not to blame for failing to win the contest. Megan also gets some words of wisdom from Adam and Jason.**

**Megan also lets her mom know the reason why Harley dislikes her, and by extension, why Christina dislikes the two sisters.**

**The group has now arrived in Dewford Town, where the boys will try to win their next gym badges and where Megan will hopefully win her first contest ribbon. To cheer themselves up after their unfortunate loss, our heroes, along with Amber, have a day of fun at the beach!**

**How will the boys fare in their gym battles?**

**Will Megan finally win a ribbon?**

**And what big surprise awaits her in her next contest?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	14. A Love Triangle?

**Normal POV**

It was the second day of Adam, Jason, Megan, and Amber being in Dewford Town. They were currently in the Pokemon Center's cafeteria eating breakfast before deciding what to do for today. Adam and Jason had decided to go with eggs and bacon with orange juice and apple juice respectively, while Amber had opted for oran berry pancakes and tea. Megan decided to do a fresh fruit mix with oatmeal and water.

"So Amber, how's your dad doing?" Adam asked.

"He's training hard to become an agent for the International Police. Usually, it would take several years of studying and training, but he's requested to do it in an accelerated course so that he can finish sooner. He has a strong work ethic and I feel that it's his motivation to get back out there in the world and stop Team Rocket, which is making him push himself even harder." Amber replied.

"He's also been trying to convince the other former Team Rocket members who worked with him to change their evil mindsets and join him in helping him once he's an agent. I hope that they do, since they all trust one another and work well together as a team. Plus, no one knows Team rocket like they do, so I know that they would be a great help for him. My dad obviously can't stop Team Rocket alone and nobody can help him more than they can. I don't want him facing danger alone.

"Anyway, as busy as my dad has been, he always finds time to call me while I'm traveling. Usually, agents aren't allowed to do so, because of safety concerns regarding their family members. But since Team Rocket already knows about me and I might be in danger, he's allowed to contact me. It's the best way for him to know that I'm safe."

"If you don't mind me asking, how were you able to accept your dad back into your life after learning about his evil past?" Megan asked, looking at Amber.

"Well, once I was told the story, it all made sense to me. I also felt like the missing piece of my life was finally back again. All of the questions that I had were now answered. I could also see that my dad truly wanted to change and I saw firsthand just how much he wanted to become a better man. I know that he can let go of his evil past and start anew. Plus, he's going to help bring Team Rocket to an end. His evil ways from his past just might be the extra edge needed to stop them and give the police what they need to defeat them once and for all!

"Plus, while I was growing up, he was gone and I'd always wanted to see him again. I never once suspected him to have a secret that dark. But if my mom was able to accept him and his past once he told her, then I should be able to do the same.

"Honestly, I'm just grateful that everyone still treats me the same way, even after learning that I'm Giovanni's granddaughter. Like my dad, people can change for the better. And like myself, it doesn't matter what things your family did, you're your own person and shouldn't let your past define you."

* * *

Once they had finished breakfast, the group made their way to the contest hall, so that Amber and Megan could register for the upcoming contest.

"Hi, can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We'd like to register for the contest." said Amber.

"Are you registering as a pair?" she questioned.

"What?" Megan asked, confused.

"The contest is going to be a tag team contest. Coordinators will perform and battle in pairs and the winning pair will each receive a ribbon. Last year in Johto, the tag team format was tried once and the response was overwhelmingly good! So all regions that hold contests will have at least one tag team contest each year from now on." the receptionist explained.

"I was in that contest last year in Johto and won, alongside Michelle. Would you want to be my partner, Megan? Neither of us have a ribbon yet, so it would be the best time for us to win our first!" Amber explained.

Megan eagerly agreed and the two registered for the contest.

"There you are. The contest will be in one week's time. I wish you both the best of luck."

"That gives us plenty of time to decide which of our Pokemon would be the best ones to work together and which to use for appeals and battles." Megan said as the four exited. "Are you two going to challenge the Dewford gym leader?"

"The first time that my dad battled Brawly, he lost, despite his type advantage with his Taillow. Brawly's Pokemon have high endurance and stamina, so they're able to take a lot more hits than usual and still be able to keep fighting, despite super-effective attacks. So I'm going to need some extra time to prepare for this gym battle." Adam replied.

"Same here. I'll challenge him after you girls have your contest." Jason said.

"I'll be using one of my Pokemon from Johto against Brawly." Adam said, tossing one of his Pokeballs to reveal Feraligatr.

"Oh, wow!" Megan cried, having not seen this Pokemon before. "He looks strong and intimidating! My Pokemon are so tiny in comparison."

"Since Brawly's Pokemon are strong physically, I'm gonna answer strength with strength. Feraligatr is my biggest and most physically strong Pokemon. Last night, I called Gary and had him send him over. Normally, I would use Rhydon, since he's better suited for physical battles, but he's a Rock type, which is weak against Fighting attacks. I'll also use Pidgeot in my battle, since Flying attacks are strong against Fighting Pokemon." Adam explained.

"I'll also use the strength against strength strategy. I'll be using Machamp and I'll also use Taillow. I'm hoping to evolve Taillow beforehand, since he's too weak to battle against Brawly's Pokemon right now. So to achieve getting Taillow evolved into Swellow, we're gonna be training hard this next week." Jason added.

"Sounds like we all have some serious training to cover before the contest arrives." Megan stated.

"Why don't we explore the island while we train? When my dad was in Hoenn, he had a lot of adventures during his time here on the island and maybe we'll see some of the same things." Adam suggested.

The others all agreed and they left Dewford Town once Adam had returned Feraligatr.

As the four walked, Jason broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"So...our tent won't have enough room for all four of us when we camp out." Jason said.

"Not to worry, I have my own tent, and Adam can sleep in it with me." Amber replied, with a wink to Adam.

Megan thought back to April's words as she witnessed this. It was highly possible that Amber might like Adam as more than a friend. Megan decided that she would ask Amber about her feelings for Adam once the two of them were alone.

She also realized that her sister was right: other girls were wanting Adam and she needed to try and figure out her feelings for Adam and find the courage to confess first before it was too late!

Adam was slightly shocked at Amber's words and actions. "O-Okay," he stuttered.

He had noticed that ever since his Johto journey had ended, Amber seemed to be a lot friendlier towards him. At first, he'd thought that it was because she was grateful that he had put his own life on the line to save her and her father. But he was now realizing that it might be more than just his bravery and actions that were the reason for her attitude towards him.

Adam had always seen Amber as a friend, but in the back of his mind, he had always admired her the most for her contest prowess, out of all of Michelle and Megan's rivals. Plus, he'd always thought that she looked pretty and dressed well. She had a good fashion sense, which made sense, since his mom did inspire her.

Overall, she was a pretty girl and a highly skilled coordinator, much like Dawn was, and those qualities did draw Ash towards her while they were traveling together. Adam wondered...was the same thing happening with him now, too?

* * *

Later that night, the four friends were sitting around their campfire, eating dinner, which Amber had prepared. She had made a stew, which was her grandma's recipe, and it was delicious. They had decided, after walking all day and seeing some of the island, to stop for the night and camp. Tomorrow, their training would begin.

"So there was one day when my mom was traveling around here that her and Jessie's Wurmples got switched. They were fighting over which one had the better Pokemon and in the tussle, they mixed up which Pokemon belonged to whom. They eventually got it sorted, but it was a disaster." Megan said, recalling the story that her mom had told her.

The four talked for a little while longer before they decided to call it a night. Adam and Jason put out the fire while the girls went to change into their pajamas. Once the girls emerged from the tents, the boys went to change. Amber was in a pair of white shorts and a gold-colored tank top. The group bade one another good night and went into their respective tents.

As Amber settled into her sleeping bag, she turned on her side to face Adam.

"Adam?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Ever since I started my Pokemon journey, I've always camped out alone. This is the first time that I've ever shared my tent with anyone else and it feels nice. It's nice to have someone to talk to as you fall asleep, for a change.

"You're lucky to be traveling with such good friends. Traveling alone can be tough, since you have nobody to help you through the tough times, not to mention the fact that you have to do everything yourself with no one else's help, from cooking to cleaning. It doesn't leave as much time for training as I'd like."

Amber reached out her arm and her hand gently gripped his and she smiled at him. "Thank you for allowing me to travel with you and the others, even if it's only for a week. I've never mentioned these feelings of loneliness to anyone because I don't want to worry my friends, especially Megan."

Adam felt honored and glad that Amber was being vulnerable and revealing secrets to him that no one else knew. He couldn't imagine what it was like to travel alone, since he'd always had someone with him. He couldn't imagine what he would've done if Jason and Michelle hadn't joined him on his Kanto journey with his dad missing, spending all of those nights and days alone with his thoughts about everyone thinking that his dad was dead.

He could see that him being there and agreeing to sleep in her tent meant a lot to her and made her feel safe and comfortable. He was touched to be able to see her happy like this and that she trusted him enough to open up like that. Maybe she did care for him more deeply than he realized.

"I'm glad you're traveling with us, too. I enjoy your company." Adam said.

Amber smiled and softly said goodnight before she shut her eyes.

Adam laid there, looking at her sleeping form. From the feelings that she had given him, he knew that he would need to figure out if he liked Amber as more than a friend.

* * *

The next morning, Amber and Megan had been trying out different attack combinations for the upcoming contest, seeing which Pokemon work together the best. They were currently taking a break, sitting on the grass as their Pokemon took a rest. The boys had gone elsewhere to train for their battles.

Since they were alone without the boys, Megan decided that this was the time to ask Amber about Adam.

"Amber, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"What are your feelings for Adam?"

"Why are you asking about that?" She sounded curious.

"Well, I noticed yesterday how friendly you were acting towards him."

"Do you...promise not to tell anyone else what I"m about to say?"

"I promise."

"After Team Rocket's defeat last year in Johto, something inside me changed, in regards to Adam. I'd always known about how amazing of a man Master Ketchum is, from what people have said about him. His bravery and selflessness... And I'd always assumed that Adam would've inherited some of those traits from his dad.

"But when I saw those traits firsthand in person last year, when he helped save my life and my father's life, it made me look at him in a different light. It stirred something in my heart and created new feelings that I've never felt for anyone before. But I'm still not completely sure if they mean what I think they do, because I've never felt them before.

"That's why I've been acting extra friendly towards him; to see if he reciprocates those feelings by acting the same way towards me, and to learn if my own feelings are genuine. He's shown no signs so far, but I'm not giving up just yet."

Amber's answer made sense to Megan. She was still trying to figure out how she felt about Adam herself, too. But Megan also realized that she hadn't thought of her feelings for him nearly as much as Amber had. Megan could see that she needed to start thinking deeper about this. If this could become a love triangle, it would be like a competition and Megan didn't want to ruin her friendship with Amber over this. That meant that she would have to tell Adam first, if her feelings did go deeper for Adam, and if he returned them.

**Author's Note: Adam, Jason, Megan, and Amber begin their adventures across Dewford Island, training for their gym battles and contest as they go. They all have a plan in place, but it will take lots of extra training to make sure that they triumph in what will likely be the toughest challenge they've faced so far on their Hoenn journeys.**

**Amber gets closer to Adam and opens up to him about her hidden feelings of isolation. She also reveals to Megan how her feelings for Adam have gotten deeper since the last story.**

**Megan herself now sees that April's suggestions about other girls wanting Adam are indeed true. If Megan wants to be with him, she now knows that she has to search her heart and figure out if she feels that strongly about him. But she still doesn't want to risk destroying her friendship with Amber.**

**It seems that a love triangle may be forming between Adam, Amber, and Megan. What will this mean for the group going forwards?**

**Find out as the journey continues in Pokemon NG!**


	15. The Return of Paul

It was our third day of traveling around Dewford Island. Amber was still with us and it was nice having her company. We were currently making our way through a forest in order to reach the Granite Cave.

"So when our parents traveled here, they had an interesting time." I said, recalling a story that my dad had told me of his time there.

"Yeah, I remember my mom telling me about it." Megan added.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"Well, they met Steven in the cave, who helped them get to safety in the end. But I'm skipping some parts. They also ended up running into Team Rocket." I said.

"They ended up split into groups with Team Rocket, you mean." Megan corrected.

"Yeah, they did. Team Rocket was causing trouble like always and ended up disturbing the Arons, who inhabit the cave. And that's where Steven comes into play. Once our parents and Team Rocket were able to find the actual exit, Steven helped to keep the Arons from attacking them. The Arons didn't appreciate the disturbance to their home."

"Oh, wow! That's cool, how they got to meet Steven. I'm surprised that your parents could work with Team Rocket. But they were a lot different back then...not like how it is now. It's really amazing how Steven kept the Arons from harming them, too." said Jason.

"And it's amazing to hear of Master Ketchum's stories from when he was younger. I know of his bravery and strength, but it's nice to hear tales of when he was around our ages." Amber added.

She then questioned, "Adam, where did you go this morning? I woke up and you weren't in my tent and you didn't come back until breakfast."

"Yeah, I've noticed that you've done that a few times before, ever since I've begun traveling with you and Jason." Megan added.

I couldn't exactly tell my friends the truth. The truth of how I'd been leaving to practice controlling my Aura. I had been keeping that a secret.

"I go for walks some mornings. I like seeing the sunrise and early morning, before everything is awake and moving. It's a nice way to start my day." I replied.

I hated lying to my friends, but I didn't want them to know the truth.

* * *

Eventually, we came to a clearing and we could see the mouth of the cave. As we got closer to the opening, we spotted a familiar face. Trevor was standing there.

"Trevor, what are you doing here?" I asked as we stopped beside him.

"I'm hunting for an Aron to catch." he replied.

"We're exploring some places on the island that my dad has visited on his journeys and Granite Cave is one of them. Wanna join us?"

"Sure,"

So Trevor tagged along with us as we entered the cave.

As we entered, Eevee whimpered softly and curled into Megan's arms, hiding her face.

"It's okay, Eevee. I've got you." Megan said softly, stroking Eevee's fur.

"Eevee's scared of the dark?" Amber asked, confused by the actions that Eevee had displayed.

"Yes. You see, when I first found Eevee, she was trapped in a dark, tight space and she couldn't get out. She was crying for help and I heard her and saved her, rescuing her from that darkness."

"That makes sense. I'm glad that you saved her."

"I am, too. She's the best."

I then spoke up and said, "Trevor, if you want to catch an Aron, you need to make sure to only focus on one and not agitate the others, or they'll attack together and overwhelm you. It happened to my dad."

"Thanks for the tip."

As we walked, I noticed a lot of tunnels.

"There are more tunnels now than when our parents were here." Megan commented.

"The Aron population must have really grown over the years. They likely needed to dig new tunnels in order to live happily." I added.

But after walking for quite a while, we had yet to see any Arons.

"We haven't seen even one Aron yet. That's odd." Trevor said.

"Yeah. If the population did grow, we should've seen at least one by now." Jason added.

Before any of us could say anything else, faints voices caught our attention.

We carefully made our way towards the voices and hid behind a corner as two male Team Rocket grunts in white unifroms came into view.

"These Arons are going to help us out a ton." one said.

I glanced at Trevor and saw a glare come over his face as he reached for a Pokeball. Trevor's need for revenge against Team Rocket was about to overcome any rational thinking.

"We need to take them out." Trevor whispered.

I nodded and motioned for everyone to move out from hiding.

"Pikachu, you know what to do." I muttered as we jumped out.

The grunts were startled and cried out as Pikachu released a Thunderbolt. The two crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"We should be careful. There may be more grunts throughout the tunnels." Amber said.

"Those grunts were talking about capturing Arons, so Amber is probably right, considering that they would need the numbers to capture all of the Arons. That also explains why we haven't seen any Arons yet. Team Rocket has them all captured!" Megan realized, putting everything together.

"We need to find them and put a stop to this Aron poaching." Trevor announced.

We all agreed, but then I glanced at the grunts.

"What should we do with them?" I asked.

Trevor looked down at the two men in disgust. "I should finish them off for good."

"Don't, Trevor. Don't become a monster like them."

"Why in the world would you defend them? After everything that Team Rocket has done to your family, you defend them?! Don't you hate them as much as I do?" Trevor asked in disbelief.

"I'm not defending them, but killing is a path that we don't...CAN'T take. That's the darkest path, which we have to avoid, or else we're no better than them. We can avenge all of the pain and hate they've caused by putting them behind bars once and for all."

Trevor stared at me for a moment and sighed. "Fine."

As we continued on, we found a tunnel to the side of the cave that was different from the others.

"This is freshly dug and the sides are smoother. No Pokemon could make this, so it has to be man-made. This has to be Team Rocket's tunnel that they made to get inside, so that they could avoid any suspicion." Jason said.

"So if we follow this tunnel, we'll find Team Rocket." Amber said as we walked into the tunnel.

As we walked, there were still no Arons, but we were approaching a light at the end.

"Are we simply walking to our deaths?" Megan questioned.

"We're walking to the fight. We have to be ready for anything." I said.

"We're here for the Arons. To free them from Team Rocket." Jason added.

As we walked out of the tunnel, we were back in the forest. Soon, we came to a clearing where a Pokemon Hunter's airship had landed with a big red 'R' on each side. A group of four grunts in black uniforms stood there, talking to one another, alongside a large group of Arons with glowing red eyes.

"The Arons are being mind-controlled. The arm cannons can either turn a Pokemon to a statue or control their mind." I whispered.

"It was smart to turn half of the Arons to stone and the others being mind-controlled to stand guard. No one will get past us." one grunt said to another.

"We need to get onto the ship and release the Arons, as well as free the ones from the mind control." Amber whispered.

"There are too many grunts and Arons guarding the ships." Jason said.

"There's no other way inside, though. We'll have to fight." I said.

"Adam's right. We fight our way inside." Trevor said.

Amber grabbed my arm and Megan grabbed Trevor's, since they were closer to us.

"Guys, just think. We need a plan. We aren't strong enough to fight our way in and we're greatly outnumbered. Think before you act, remember?" Jason said.

"But what else can we do?" I asked.

"How about having one person sneak inside the ship while the rest of us battle the grunts and Arons to keep them occupied?" Jason suggested.

"I'll go inside." Trevor said, wasting no time to volunteer. "Hopefully, I'll get a shot at that hunter, too. It may be the one that captured Nikki."

"Focus on the plan and free the Arons first, Trevor. Then do whatever else needs to be done." I said.

He nodded and we threw our Pokeballs.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" I cried, wanting to knock the Arons out quickly. I knew that they were weak against water.

It would now be a fair fight, since the grunts would have to use their own Pokemon. Jason had chosen Taillow, Megan had Torchic, and Amber was using Rapidash.

The grunts released a Poochyena, a Golbat, a Magnemite, and a Pinsir.

"Use Ember, Torchic!"

"Hydro Pump!" I cried.

"Use Fire Spin, Rapidash!"

"Quick Attack, Taillow!"

... ...

"STOP!" a voice shouted during the middle of the battle.

The grunts turned and we did too, towards the ramp that led into the ship. I knew that Pokemon Hunter standing at the bottom of the ramp all too well: Paul. He was wearing the usual Pokemon Hunter outfit: a red jumpsuit with a long black coat over it. He also had special goggles over his eyes, and an arm cannon like all hunters wore.

I felt anger as I saw Paul. I was seeing my dad's nemesis yet again, the man that had almost been killed by my dad last year, but my dad had shown mercy. Paul had managed to escape and rejoin Team Rocket.

"Return to the ship for an immediate take-off." Paul commanded to the grunts who were still in the caves, speaking into his communicator.

"You kids may have caught us by surprise, but I still have half of the Arons captured, which are inside the ship." Paul said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Wanna bet?" Trevor's voice said from behind him.

Trevor stood at the top of the ship's ramp with the now free Arons behind him, who looked very angry at being captured.

"Sorry for taking so long, but it was a chore to remove all of the glass cases that they were in." said Trevor.

"You're surrounded, Paul. You have nowhere to go." I said.

Paul just smirked and stomped his foot twice on the ground. The ground split open beside him and his Aggron burst up from underneath, surprising everyone.

"Use Flash Cannon!" he yelled, before any of us could react. Aggron was quick to blast Trevor and the Arons unconscious before turning towards me and the others and doing the same.

Jason, Megan, and Amber collided with trees as we were all thrown backwards and we landed on the ground. I had been luckily enough to not hit a tree, but I laid on the ground, feeling the pain in my body. Our Pokemon had all been knocked out, too.

Aggron threw Trevor's unconscious body down beside me as the rest of the grunts arrived.

Paul looked at his Pokemon and simply said, "Kill them."

As Aggron began charging his Flash Cannon, I looked up in despair and screamed at the top of my lungs in resistance. As Aggron fired the attack, I felt something rush through my body...and then everything went black.

**Normal POV**

As the smoke cleared from Aggron's Flash Cannon, Paul stared in shock as he saw Adam standing inside of a blue dome of Aura with his eyes glowing blue and his hands extended outwards, protecting him and his friends.

Adam shouted in a fury, "Leave...my friends...ALONE!"

With that, the Aura dome exploded outwards, blasting Paul, his Aggron, and the grunts with its blue energy.

As the light faded, Adam collapsed to his hands and knees, weak from the amount of Aura that he had just used. The grunts were wounded and bleeding, Paul's Aggron was unconscious, and Paul had his goggles destroyed and the sleeves of his outfit were torn in some places. Even some trees had been knocked down from the blast's impact. But Adam had protected himself and his friends.

Paul grunted as he staggered to his feet and his grunts slowly got up. Adam weakly looked up at Paul and saw his robotic eye and his metal arms and hands through the tears of his clothes.

Adam was shocked at Paul's body, but he couldn't stop the words that came from his mouth at the sight of it. "Seems like you got what you deserved for siding with Team Rocket."

Paul looked down at Adam and painfully spoke, "You won't be so lucky next time. And your father is the reason why I now look this way. Tell him that he should've killed me in Johto when he had the chance."

With that, he and his grunts limped back to the ship and it took off, leaving the Arons, Adam, and the others behind.

A few minutes later, the others, their Pokemon, and the Arons woke up. Adam was grateful that they had been unconscious and hadn't seen him use his Aura.

"What happened?" Megan asked. "Where's Paul and Team Rocket? The ship is gone."

"I don't know. I just woke up a little before you guys and they weren't here anymore." Adam said, lying again.

After checking to make sure that everyone was okay, along with their Pokemon, the Arons were all reunited with one another.

"Would any of you be willing to join me? To help me destroy Team Rocket and get revenge on them for capturing you?" Trevor asked.

"The same thing for me. Would any of your join me?" Jason asked.

Two Arons stepped forward and they were easily caught. Jason removed his Pokedex and scanned his new Pokemon.

"Aron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. Aron has impressive defence power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body."

"Thanks for helping me fight Team Rocket. For now, I'm heading back to Dewford Town to challenge Brawly." Trevor said.

"We'll be traveling for a few more days, training for our gym battles and the girls' contest." Adam replied.

As Trevor turned to leave, he stopped and looked back, saying, "If I run into Team Rocket again, I'll show no mercy. So don't try to stop me. Nobody in the world will ever truly be safe until all of them are gone forever...gone for good, and you know that."

Adam knew that even if Trevor's words did hold some truth, he would never resort to killing. Yes, he believed that Team Rocket needed to be gone for good and not just imprisoned. The world would be safer, but killing couldn't be the only way to obtain that. His dad had always saved the world without spilling any blood and Adam had the same mindset.

**Author's Note: Our heroes meet up with Trevor and they defeat Paul and Team Rocket, rescuing the Arons of Granite Cave, thanks to Adam's Aura powers, which he is still learning to control. Trevor and Jason also each catch an Aron for themselves.**

**However, Adam sees firsthand that Trevor's personality changes to something much darker around Team Rocket. Although Trevor wants to stop Team Rocket for good as much as Adam does, is his mindset really in the right place?**

**Let us know what you think and stay tuned for the girls' contest in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	16. Teamwork Wins Contests

We'd finally returned to Dewford Town after exploring the island together. The girls would be competing in the contest tomorrow. Over the last few days, we had been exploring the island, training for the upcoming contest and gym battles respectively, and we were all feeling confident enough to win!

Jason had been working to train Taillow enough to evolve him, but hadn't been able to. So it looked like he would have to use Taillow in his gym battle and just go for it, since he had now run out of time.

We walked into the Pokemon Center and got a room big enough for all four of us. Since Amber would be competing with Megan, it made sense for her to room with us, to make things easier for both girls. Once we had gotten the room keys and settled into the room, I decided to go and call my dad at home. I needed to fill him in on our latest run-in with Team Rocket and Paul.

After waiting for a few moments, my dad answered the phone.

"Hey, Adam." he greeted.

"Hey, Dad. We're on Dewford Island. We've spent a while traveling and exploring it before the contest tomorrow."

"I remember having a lot of adventures when I was traveling there. What all did you do?"

"We went to a lot of the same places that you did when you were on your own journey. We explored Granite Cave, the secret Mudkip colony, and even to the place where you caught your Corphish."

"Did you have a similar experience with the Arons in Granite Cave?"

"No, thankfully. But we did run into Team Rocket while there. They were capturing the Arons, but we were able to free them and force Team Rocket to retreat. But Team Rocket wasn't alone. There was a Pokemon hunter with them. The hunter was Paul and he's a lot different from the last time we saw him. Some of his body parts are robotic, namely his eye and arms."

"Well, when I fought Paul last year, he was gravely injured. He was probably so wounded that they had to replace his arms and eye with robotics because of the damage done." my dad explained.

"Paul told me to relay a message to you, Dad. He said that you should've killed him last year when you had the chance."

"Well...I will admit that I wanted to kill Paul, after all that he had done to our family and to myself. But I would never resort to that, no matter how much I may have wanted to. It seems that people are always going to be after me for what I've done in the past. But I'll be training and on alert for when he strikes again. I do see that killing Paul might be the best option to end this cycle, but I believe that it can be avoided. The only way that I will ever do that is if it's the only choice left. At the time of our fight last year, I believed that because he was gravely wounded, he wouldn't go back to the same ways, or that Team Rocket would take him back. Obviously, that was wrong, but I'll be prepared for whatever they plan to do next. It's my responsibility as the Pokemon Master to protect people in times of danger."

I nodded my head, remembering how he'd helped stop Team Rocket in the past. I knew that my dad was a selfless person who would do anything to protect us and keep anything like that from happening again. He wouldn't let humanity be harmed. But if it came down to it, would my dad really kill if it meant saving the world?

I then focused on the second reason why I'd called.

"Dad, the only way that we were able to escape and force Team Rocket to surrender was because of my Aura. If I didn't have it, there's no telling what would've happened. I've been secretly practicing how to control and utilize it, mostly in the early mornings when Jason and Megan are sleeping. But they've noticed my disappearances and I've had to lie about what I've been doing.

"I hate lying to my friends. But if they knew, then they might start acting differently towards me or treat me differently. Jason is the only one who has seen me use my Aura on our past two journeys, but he doesn't know that I've been trying to control it and use it." I explained, hoping that my dad would know what I should do.

"Adam, at first, only May, Max, Brock, and your mother knew about my Aura because it had been mentioned to them. But none of them had ever seen me use it because I hadn't mastered it when I was traveling. I understand your dilemma, but the inner turmoil of keeping it a secret will eventually start affecting your behavior and mindset. If your friends are true friends, they'll accept you for who you are, Aura powers and all, just like my friends and family did when I showed them. Plus, once I told everyone, I was able to fully concentrate on mastering my powers without any worries."

"Thanks, Dad. I feel a lot better now. I believe in them as true friends, so I believe that they'll accept me and my powers. If they ask me about it again, I'll tell them the truth." I said, feeling like my mind was finally clear.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

Today was the day of the contest. Hopefully, this would be the day that Amber and I would win our first ribbons and finally be a step closer to the Grand Festival. We were standing in the lobby with Adam and Jason. Amber and I were about to go and get ready.

"Good luck, girls." Adam and Jason said.

Jason hugged me as Adam gave a hug to Amber, and then Adam hugged me, too.

"Thanks, guys. We'll see you after the contest." said Amber.

"Bye, guys." I added as we walked away.

Eevee would be watching with the boys, since I wouldn't be using her in this contest.

... ...

Once backstage, we changed our clothes and applied our lip gloss and perfume. We also made sure that our hair was perfect before we made our way to the waiting area.

"I called my dad yesterday and told him about our run-in with Team Rocket while we were traveling across Dewford Island. I hope that the International Police take action soon, now that they know Team Rocket is active in Hoenn." Amber explained.

"Last year in Johto, when I was captured by Team Rocket, along with my dad, I was afraid of them. But I'm not afraid of them anymore. Not since Adam and his friends saved my life and I found the courage to deny my birthright as Giovanni's granddaughter and heir to Team Rocket's leadership role." she then added.

"I was never brave while I was growing up, unlike April. But seeing Adam and Jason stand up to Team Rocket and face them, despite the danger, it gave me the courage to do the same from that moment on." I admitted.

"Well, we should be proud of ourselves. We overcame our fear. It's okay to be afraid, but in the end, you can overcome anything." Amber said confidently.

I nodded my head and added, "Exactly, and it helps when you have good friends like Adam there to help you, protect you, and support you."

Soon enough, we were joined by April, Adrian, Ashlyn, and, to everyone's surprise, Skye. I scanned the area and I didn't see Christina anywhere. It looked like she wasn't competing. That gave me a sense of relief.

"Skye, I remember after losing in the last contest, you were on the verge of giving up on being a coordinator. What made you come back?" I asked.

"It was all thanks to Ashlyn. She approached me and invited me to be her partner for this contest. I accepted because I thought that, as a more experienced coordinator, Ashlyn could help me improve." Skye replied.

"And like Skye, I understand the struggle of pleasing your parents, especially if they're famous or accomplished. Like Skye's parents, my parents are also a gym leader and a coordinator. I understood the pressure that Skye was facing and I wanted to help her to not give up on her dream so easily.

"Back when I first started out, I knew that I would achieve my dream eventually. I knew that I would also have hardships, but I wanted to overcome them. I would meet friends on my journey who would believe in me, and so I grew to believe in myself, too. I'd make my parents proud, regardless. I just needed to accept that and stop worrying about living up to my parents' reputations. I'm my own person. And I think that Skye is realizing that now too, after our talks." Ashlyn explained.

"That's right. I'm not alone and I have all of you by my side. As much as we're rivals, we're also friends who want to see each other succeed in our goals. If I gave up, I'd be letting all of you down." Skye said, smiling at us.

Hearing that, Amber and I stood up and hugged Skye together as Ashlyn and April joined in, creating a group hug between us girls. We were all happy to have the old Skye back again.

As we all separated after a few moments, April spoke up.

"I'm partners with Adrian. He invited me to partner up with him and I agreed because he was a tough opponent in my last contest, so we'd make a great team with his strong Pokemon and abilities." April said.

"Admit it, you only agreed to be his partner because you know that he likes you! Remember the rose that he gave you when you won your first ribbon? It's a sign!" I whispered to my sister.

"You don't know what you're talking about! We're going to be an unstoppable team, just you watch!" April replied, before grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the others to speak privately with me.

"Anyway, enough about me. What about you and Adam? Did you make a move on him yet? Since you and Amber are partners, I can assume that she's been spending lots of time with you, and by extension, him." she whispered, wanting to know about any developments that had occurred.

"I haven't made a move. But I did figure out that Amber does care deeply about him. She and I are friends, regardless of that, and our feelings or lack of feelings towards him won't impact our performance today. I still need time to figure things out, though." I whispered back.

Any further conversation was ended as the contest introduction began, so we made our way back to our friends.

"We'll continue this talk later. This conversation is not over!" April whispered as she went and stood beside Adrian.

As the contest began, I was focusing on watching all of the performances. It was amazing to see all the combinations that other coordinators had come up with for the appeals round. I couldn't wait to show off what Amber and I had been working on! And before I knew it, our turn was next.

We stood behind the curtain, waiting for Sofia to announce us.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's just do what we've been practicing and we'll be fine." Amber replied.

I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"Next up, we have Amber and Megan!" Sofia announced.

We ran through the curtain and jumped over the stairs, twirling, and tossing our Pokeballs.

"Torchic, spotlight!"

"Spotlight, Pidgeot!"

As our Pokemon appeared, surrounded by confetti, Torchic landed on Pidgeot's back and the two flew into the air.

"Use Ember, Torchic!" I cried. Torchic launched the Ember towards the confetti that still lingered in the air.

"Use Gust, Pidgeot!" Torchic jumped off of Pidgeot's back and was in the air as Pidgeot shot Gust towards the flaming confetti and a little twister with orange sparks was created. Pidgeot then caught Torchic on its back once more.

"Use Fire Spin, Torchic!" Torchic shot the attack off in front of Pidgeot, creating a tunnel of fire.

"Use Quick Attack, Pidgeot!" Pidgeot shot through the fire tunnel. With Torchic on its back, there was a combination of colors and Torchic's orange was brought out as the two went through the tunnel of fire. Pidgeot shot towards the little twister that was still going and flapped its wings, extinguishing it, and the two stopped in front of us as we curtsied together.

We praised our Pokemon and looked to see what our scores were. 8.4,7.8, and 8, totaling to 24.2 points.

"That turned out even better than in practice!" I exclaimed as we made our way back to the waiting area.

"Yeah, it did! I'm so proud of Pidgeot and Torchic." Amber agreed.

After three more pairs, it was April and Adrian's turn. I was curious to see what they had come up with and see what other kinds of Pokemon Adrian had.

"Next up, we have April and Adrian!" Sofia announced.

April ran out and spun, tossing her Pokeball while Adrian ran and tossed his Pokeball.

"Curtain, Surskit!" April cried.

"Abra, let's go!" Adrian cried.

"Use Bubblebeam, Surskit!"

"Psychic, Abra!"

As the bubbles were floating in the air, they began to glow light blue. Abra then began to move the bubbles around the stage with its powers.

"Sweet Scent, Surskit!" Now a pink haze filled the stage and the bubbles still glowed and floated around.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Abra released a bright, sparkling light and the bubbles burst and as the light faded, the stage was left with fragments of water and light and the pink haze.

April curtsied as Adrian bowed and the two waited for their scores. 8.8, 8.5,and 9, which totaled to 26.3 points.

That appeal had really been something. It was calm and peaceful and colorful.

After another handful of pairs, it was Ashlyn and Skye's turn.

"Showtime, Electrike!" Skye cried.

"Spotlight, Misdreavus!" Ashlyn cried as she spun and tossed her Pokeball.

"Use Psywave!"

"Thunder Wave, Electrike!"

The two moves blended with one another to create a pink wave with electric currents in it.

"Now use Shadow Ball, Misdreavus!"

The Shadow Ball hit the beam and caused it to burst and sent little electric currents in the air.

"Use Discharge, Electrike!"

"And let's finish with multiple Shadow Balls!"

The Shadow Balls hit the Discharge and went through it and created purple spheres with electricity around them.

"Quick Attack!" Electrike leaped into the air and hit the Shadow Balls and they burst. Electrike did a flip and landed on the stage as Misdreavus floated happily above.

Their points were 7.6, 8, and 8.2, which totaled to 23.8 points.

We were all going to make it to the battle rounds, as long as no other pair scored higher than 23.8 points.

* * *

The appeals round was soon over and it was time for the first round of battles. Amber and I were up first against a pair of twins.

"To my right are Amber and Megan, and to my left are Reese and Scarlet. Five minutes on the clock and begin!" Sofia announced.

"Spotlight, Rapidash!" Amber cried.

"Kirlia, spotlight!" I cried.

"Showtime, Pinsir!"

"Let's go, Delcatty!"

... ...

"Dodge it!" Amber cried as Pinsir came towards Rapidash with X-Scissor. "Now use Flame Wheel!"

... ...

Pinsir was currently meeting Kirlia's Psybeam with Headbutt and both moves were fighting against one another.

"Kirlia's distracted! Use Return, Delcatty!"

"Keep Kirlia safe, Rapidash! Use Flamethrower!" Amber cried.

Rapidash blasted Delcatty with fire, sending it flying across the stage. Because of this, Kirlia was able to focus on her Psybeam and win the duel with Pinsir!

Then the buzzer sounded.

"...Amber and Megan win!"

As everyone cheered for us, I thanked Amber for having my back when I needed it most in that battle.

"That's what friends and partners do. They look out for each other and cover their weaknesses. That way, we can both win." Amber replied. "And I know that you'll have my back too, right?"

"Always." I said with a smile.

Our hard training had paid off and we'd won this battle, but we both knew that it wasn't over yet and we weren't about to get ahead of ourselves! We couldn't celebrate yet, not until we'd won our ribbons.

... ...

"To my right are Diamond and Raymond, to my left are April and Adrian. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Curtain, Treecko!" April cried.

"Let's go, Ninjask!" Adrian cried.

"Charmeleon, go!"

"Linoone, showtime!"

... ...

"Dodge it, Treecko!" April cried as Flamethrower headed towards her Pokemon.

"Use Aerial Ace, Ninjask!"

... ...

"...April and Adrian win!"

Charmeleon's Fire attacks had given Treecko and Ninjask a run for their money, but they'd managed to hang on for the win!

... ...

"Spotlight, Swinub!" Ashlyn cried.

"Taillow, spotlight!" Skye cried.

... ...

"...Ashlyn and Skye win!"

They had managed to turn around a rocky start and pull off the win.

... ...

The second round of battles were about to begin. April and Adrian were going up against Trenton and Fay while Amber and I would be going up against Ashlyn and Skye.

... ...

"Dodge it!" Fay cried as an attack headed towards her Pokemon.

But Treecko was quick to follow through with the attack that April had commanded and hit Whismur as it dodged Ninjask's attack.

I had to hand it to April and Adrian as I watched them during the contest. They made a good team and worked well together. They were able to predict a move and have their Pokemon be ready to counter so that the opponent didn't get a chance to dodge.

... ...

"...And the team moving onto the finals will be...April and Adrian!"

... ...

"Flame Wheel!" Amber cried. Rapidash melted Swinub's Ice Shard and slammed into it.

"Aerial Ace!" Skye commanded.

"Get ready, Kirlia." I said. "Now! Teleport!"

Aerial Ace missed as Kirlia vanished and reappeared behind Taillow.

"Psybeam!" Kirlia hit her mark with the attack.

... ...

The buzzer sounded.

"The pair moving onto the finals will be...Amber and Megan!"

We would be going against my sister and Adrian. Would this be the moment where Amber and I would win our first ribbons?

... ...

We stood across from April and Adrian, waiting for Sofia to do the introductions.

"Folks, it's time for the final round to determine which coordinators will take home the Dewford Town ribbons! To my right are Amber and Megan. To my left are April and Adrian. Five minutes on the clock...and begin!"

"Let's go, Ninjask!"

"Treecko, curtain!"

"Spotlight, Rapidash!"

"Kirlia, spotlight!"

... ...

So far, the battle wasn't going in our favor. Adrian had Ninjask use Agility, making it even faster, and it struck quickly before retreating out of range. And despite Rapidash being a fast Pokemon, Amber hadn't been able to land a single hit on Ninjask!

_There has to be a way to turn this around! Think, Megan, think..._

"That's it!" I cried. "Kirlia, focus and watch Ninjask's movements. Find Ninjask and use Psychic!"

"You can halt Ninjask's movements so that Rapidash can land a super-effective hit, having a type advantage. Perfect!" Amber said, catching on to what I was planning.

All of that training seemed to have made us be able to predict each other's moves before doing them!

"Rapidash, use Flamethrower!"

"Treecko, use Energy Ball on Kirlia!"

"Rapidash, protect Kirlia while she traps Ninjask!"

... ...

Finally, things were turning around! Rapidash's super-effective Fire attacks were doing a lot of damage to April and Adrian's Pokemon.

"Use Psybeam!" I cried.

"Dodge it!" April cried.

"Flame Wheel!" Amber cried.

"No!" April cried as the attack hit her Pokemon.

Treecko stood, but cried out as it fell forward and fainted. A buzzer sounded to signal that April's Pokemon had fainted. Only Ninjask was left now.

... ...

"Thirty seconds remain!"

"Kirlia, Psychic!" I yelled. She used her powers to trap Ninjask and keep it still. "Do it, Amber!"

"Got it, Megan! Use Fire Spin!"

"No!" Adrian cried.

Ninjask was blasted with fire one last time and fell to the ground as the buzzers sounded.

"The contest winners are Amber and Megan!"

"We did it!" I cried as the crowd cheered loudly.

Amber laughed and pulled me into a big hug, which I returned in kind. At last, we had won our first Hoenn ribbons! As we released each other, we turned to our Pokemon, who ran up to us.

"We did it! Thank you, Rapidash!" Amber shouted, wrapping her arms around its neck as Rapidash let out a joyful neigh.

Kirlia levitated herself right up into my arms and I hugged her as I said, "We did it, Kirlia! At last! Thank you so much!"

... ...

As we stood on the stage with our Pokemon beside us, Mr. Contesta presented us with our ribbons. We took them and held them up in the air with our arms around each other's shoulders as the crowd cheered once again.

This moment was something out of my dreams. I was over the moon with happiness! After so many losses, I was finally a step closer to the Grand Festival! I had finally won for the first time in my life!

* * *

As we made our way out of the contest hall, we found Adam, Jason, Ashlyn, and Skye all waiting for us with excited looks on their faces.

"Way to go!" Adam and Jason cried as they hugged us both.

"That was a great battle. Congrats!" Ashlyn said.

"You guys rocked! Way to go!" Skye added.

"Well, Sis...you beat me this time." April said from behind me.

I turned and looked at her as she approached from behind with Adrian.

"I'm happy for you. Looks like you're proving to be a real challenge now, after learning some things from Amber."

"Thanks, April." I said, gaining an unexpected but not unwelcome hug from my sister.

We all decided to spend the rest of the day celebrating together at the beach. Even Adrian joined us for the day.

**Author's Note: With some help from Amber, both she and Megan win their first ribbons in Hoenn at last!**

**Plus, Ash gives Adam some words of wisdom about his actions in the past and Adam's Aura dilemma.**

**Will Adam and Jason have the same success in their gym battles that Megan had in her contest? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon NG! **


	17. A Battle of Endurance

It was the day after Megan and Amber's contest victory. Today was the day that I would be challenging Brawly for my third gym badge. Hopefully, I would beat him. Then I'd be a step closer to the Hoenn Pokemon League.

We had just finished lunch with Amber and April. Ashlyn, Adrian, and Skye had already left that morning and now Amber and April were saying goodbye to us.

"We'll see you in future contests, Megan." Amber said.

"I'm looking forward to battling the 'new' Megan who's now won a ribbon. You've proved to be a challenge, Sis." April added.

Megan gave them both a quick hug and with that, they were on their way, heading out the door and towards the docks.

With the goodbyes over with, we made our way outside of the Pokemon Center and into Dewford Town to get to the gym. After walking a little ways, we made it there and went inside, where we were greeted by Brawly.

Brawly was now in his mid-forties. His spiked sky blue hair was streaked with some grey. He was still fit for his age, too. He was wearing a orange tee with a black half-sleeved underneath, darker orange shorts, and a dark colored flip flops.

"Well, you're the spitting image of your father. I take it that you're here to challenge me?" Brawly greeted me.

"I am. I'm Adam Ketchum and we're ready for you!" I replied with some enthusiasm.

"You shouldn't be too confident. Your father was too confident when he first battled me and he lost."

"I won't underestimate you like my dad did. I know that your Pokemon can take multiple super-effective hits and still keep fighting, so I've been training my Pokemon for that very reason. They needed the stamina to last as long as yours can."

"Well, let's see if your training paid off."

"Pikachu, you go and sit with Jason and Megan." I said, since I wouldn't be using him in today's battle.

Pikachu hopped down from my shoulder and jumped onto Megan's and they made their way to the nearby bench while I took my position on my side of the battlefield.

"The battle between the gym leader, Brawly, and the challenger, Adam Ketchum, will now begin. Each trainer will use two Pokemon and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. Substitutions are allowed. And...begin!" the ref announced.

"Let's go, Machop!" Brawly cried, tossing his Pokeball.

"Let's show 'em, Pidgeot!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball.

"Machop, use Cross Chop!"

"Use Agility, Pidgeot!"

With his added speed, Pidgeot avoided the attack.

"Use Quick Attack!" I commanded.

"Stop it with Dynamic Punch!" Brawly commanded.

But Pidgeot was too fast and the attack hit its mark. Machop got back on his feet right away. It was clear that he hadn't lost any of his endurance from the time that my dad had battled him.

"Wing Attack!" Pidgeot struck with his wings. Again, Machop got back up after the hit, but I wasn't worried. I knew that it would take a lot more hits than usual to take down Brawly's Pokemon.

But the advantage that I had, compared to when my dad had first battled him, was that my Pokemon wouldn't tire out quickly from constantly attacking like my dad's Pokemon did. It didn't matter how many times Brawly's Pokemon got back up, my Pokemon would still be able to outlast them!

"Machop, use Karate Chop!" Brawly yelled. Machop rushed at Pidgeot, raising his arm.

"Blow him back with Gust!" I yelled. Pidgeot flapped his wings, creating a strong wind twister that blew Machop away.

"Use Quick Attack!" I ordered. Pidgeot sped towards Machop. Machop just stood and waited.

"Now! Use Cross Chop!" Brawly ordered as Pidgeot closed in. Pidgeot was about to get hit and I had to think fast!

"Pull up!" I yelled as fast as I could. Pidgeot flew straight up into the air, avoiding the attack at the last minute. It was clear that I would have to watch out for sneak attacks like that from that moment on.

... ...

The battle was proceeding just as I'd hoped. Pidgeot would dive and strike super-effective hits and then pull up out of range before Machop could land a counterattack. Even after dealing all of those attacks, Pidgeot still looked like he was only slightly tired! This was a battle of endurance and stamina and it was looking more and more like Pidgeot wouldn't be the first one to tire out!

Still, this first round of the battle had dragged on longer than any first round with a gym leader that I'd ever experienced and I knew that Pidgeot wouldn't last the full battle against Brawly's next Pokemon.

"Dodge!" Brawly commanded as Gust headed towards his Pokemon. But Machop had almost reached his limit from the constant Flying attacks and couldn't dodge. He was blown back and crashed to the ground. Struggling to get back to his feet, I knew that just a few more attacks would end this!

"Use Wing Attack and then Quick Attack!" I wasn't going to let up and give Machop time to recover, so I made sure to use two attacks back-to-back. With those two final hits, Machop reached his limit and fainted.

"Machop is unable to battle. Pidgeot wins!"

"Way to go, Pidgeot! All of our training really paid off!" I cheered.

"I'm impressed, but let's see how you hold out against Hariyama." Brawly said as he threw his next Pokeball after returning Machop.

I knew that Hariyama was his most powerful Pokemon and after outlasting Machop, Pidgeot may not be able to win this time. Still, I knew that Pidgeot could at least weaken Hariyama enough for my next Pokemon to take him down.

"Use Quick Attack, Pidgeot!" Pidgeot shot forward at a high speed towards Hariyama.

"Arm Thrust!" Brawly cried as Pidgeot got close.

"Pull up!" I shouted, hoping that, like with Machop, Pidgeot could quickly get out of danger. But I was wrong. I watched in horror as Pidgeot was slammed repeatedly by Arm Thrusts.

I then realized that, as a bigger Pokemon, Hariyama had a longer reach than Machop and could hit Pidgeot a lot more easily. And judging by his size, his endurance was even higher than Machop's!

"Use Agility and get out of there!" I cried, hoping that Pidgeot could get away from the direct assault. Pidgeot managed to speed away from the attacks, but a number had already been done on him. Pidgeot was working twice as hard just to keep himself in the air.

"Use Air Slash, Pidgeot!" Pidgeot shot high into the air and send waves of sharp air at Hariyama.

"Block it with your hands!" Hariyama's huge hands blocked the attack but it was clear that the attack still did some damage.

"Wing Attack!"

"Seismic Toss!"

"Dodge it!"

Pidgeot managed to avoid Hariyama as he reached for him and landed the attack with his wings.

"Vital Throw!" Pidgeot took a direct hit as he was grabbed and thrown to the ground and that was the last straw.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Hariyama wins!"

"Thanks, Pidgeot. Take a well-earned rest." I said returning him.

I hadn't expected Hariyama to do that much damage with his attacks. If Pidgeot's speed wouldn't work, then I would have to match brute strength with brute strength in order to win the battle!

"Let's show 'em, Feraligatr!" I shouted, throwing my Pokeball. Both Pokemon were strong physical fighters and even with Feraligatr's stamina training, I was still unsure if he could pull this off.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Feraligatr blasted water from his mouth.

"Dodge it and use Arm Thrust!" Hariyama stepped aside and rushed in, waving his arms.

"Dodge it!" Thankfully, Feraligatr was able to do so. I knew that he couldn't take too many hits, or he'd be done for!

"Grab Feraligatr and use Seismic Toss!"

"Blast him back with Hydro Pump!"

The blast of water was able to push Hariyama back and knock him over. That's when I saw my chance!

"Use Slash!" Feraligatr slashed him with his claws, landing a critical hit!

... ...

As the battle continued, each Pokemon traded blow for blow and their endurance seemed to be running out at a early identical rate!

"Use Knock Off!"

"Block it with Aqua Tail!"

The two moves fought for dominance and eventually cancelled one another out.

"Slash, Feraligatr!"

"Arm Thrust!"

Hariyama's hands clashed repeatedly with Feraligatr's claws and neither Pokemon seemed to be able to overpower the other. Luckily, Feraligatr's mouth was still free for him to use...

"Hydro Pump!" Again, the attack blasted Hariyama off of his feet and damaged him. But I wasn't finished yet!

"Follow it up with Ice Fang!" Feraligatr's teeth became charged with ice and he chomped down on Hariyama's hands. Ice began to cover his hands and arms, making him unable to use them to attack. I then saw that this was my chance to end this!

"Aqua Tail! Then use Slash!" Hariyama, with his hands and arms frozen, was unable to block either attack and fell to the ground. Feraligatr was bruised and gasping with exhaustion, but he had outlasted Hariyama! Our training had paid off!

"Hariyama is unable to battle. Feraligatr wins! Which means the winner is the challenger, Adam Ketchum!" the ref announced.

"Thanks, Feraligatr. You hung in there and didn't quit. Take a long rest." I said, returning my Pokemon.

Jason and Megan ran over to me and Megan was quick to pull me into a hug, which I returned.

"Way to go, Adam! You did it!" she cried.

I always enjoyed sharing a hug with Megan, especially when congratulating each other on a victory. It reminded me of how I'd felt when sharing a hug with Michelle in the past when we'd won a badge or ribbon. I liked that feeling and it was clear that Megan did, too.

Suddenly, I realized that I was comparing how I was feeling with Megan to how I'd felt about Michelle, a girl that I'd had deep feelings for. Did this mean that Megan was starting to make me feel those same feelings for her?

I quickly put it out of my mind and snapped back to reality. This would be something that I'd worry about later.

"Great job, Adam. Three badges down." Jason said, hugging me.

"Thanks you guys."

Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder and rubbed his head against my cheek in joy.

"Thanks, buddy." I said to him.

"Well, you were definitely more prepared to face me than your dad was when he first challenged me." Brawly said. "And here you are: the Knuckle Badge."

**Author's Note: Adam has won his third badge, thanks to the training that he did with Pidgeot and Feraligatr. They were able to use their endurance and stamina to outlast Brawly's Pokemon and get the victory. Adam also has some new thoughts about how he feels about Megan.**

**What do you think of these thoughts? And will Jason have as much success against Brawly as Adam did?**

**Let us know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	18. Jason Soars To Victory

**Jason's POV**

Several days had passed since Adam's battle with Brawly. Today, I would be going up against him for my badge. I would've battled him right after Adam, but Brawly revealed that he had scheduled a few other trainers for gym battles before mine.

I was currently standing on the opposing side of the battlefield, waiting for the ref to begin the match.

"The battle between the gym leader, Brawly, and the challenger, Jason Oak, will now begin. Each trainer will use two Pokemon and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. Substitutions are allowed for the challenger. Begin!"

"Go, Hariyama!" Brawly cried, tossing his Pokeball.

"Machamp, go!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball.

Unlike his battle with Adam, Brawly was using his strongest Pokemon first. That meant that I would have to match strength with strength, using Machamp.

"Alright, Machamp! Use Cross Chop!"

"Stop it and then use Arm Thrust, Hariyama!"

Hariyama blocked Machamp's arms with his huge hands and readied his Arm Thrust.

"Low Sweep!" I cried. As Hariyama's arms shot forward for Arm Thrust, Machamp kicked with his leg, knocking Hariyama to the floor and stopping his Arm Thrust.

"Use Dynamic Punch, Machamp." I shouted as Hariyama got back on his feet.

"Meet it with Arm Thrust!" Brawly shouted. Both moves collided with one another and began fighting for dominance. Hariyama's huge palms struck against Machamp's glowing fists.

"Vital Throw, Hariyama!" Hariyama let his guard down and Dynamic Punch struck his face, but he was quick to grab Machamp immediately afterwards and slam my Pokemon into the ground.

"Machamp is down! Use Seismic Toss!" Brawly wasn't letting up with the attacks! I waited as his Pokemon approached Machamp.

"Use Low Kick!" As Machamp was picked up by Hariyama, his leg shot out and landed a direct hit, causing Hariyama to stumble and lose his grip.

"Cross Chop!" Machamp was quick to follow up with the second attack. But as I'd seen with Adam's battle, I knew that this would be a test of endurance. I also knew that Hariyama would be able to take a lot more strong hits than that before tiring out. This battle was nowhere near over!

... ...

Both Pokemon had done a high amount of damage to each other. Neither one would be able to take much more. I was impressed that my Pokemon's stamina training had paid off, but I needed to end this soon, if I wanted a chance at winning the badge.

"Vital Throw!" Brawly cried, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Dodge it!" Machamp managed to dodge it.

"Quad Dynamic Punch!" I cried. It was a new variation on the attack that we had been working on while training on Dewford Island. All four of Machamp's fists glowed as all four, not two, were about to strike Hariyama.

"Block them with Arm Thrust!" Brawly yelled. Both moves fought for dominance and created a small stir up of dust.

The arms of both Pokemon were swinging so fast that I almost couldn't see them! Both Pokemon were going all out! Machamp's four arms were colliding with Hariyama's huge palms in rapid succession! But both Pokemon were also landing plenty of hits, unable to block all of them. But which Pokemon would give in first?

As the dust settled, both Pokemon fell to the ground and fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. It's a draw!"

So whoever won this next round would win the battle. I hadn't been able to evolve Taillow before we had returned to Dewford Town, I had run out of time to train. I wouldn't be able to use Machamp to weaken Machop, either. It was up to Taillow to win this now, but it would be a huge challenge, since he hadn't evolved, and thus didn't have the endurance and stamina that I knew Machop had. But it was my only choice and all that I had left.

We returned our Pokemon and were ready to continue.

"Go, Machop!"

"Taillow, let's go! Use Agility!" Taillow increased his speed. If I couldn't outlast Machop in terms of stamina, then I at least had to make sure that he could avoid attacks by being faster.

"Now Quick Attack, Taillow!" With the added speed, Taillow was able to land a direct hit. Needless to say, Machop shook off the hit pretty easily.

"Use Aerial Ace!"

"Meet it with Cross Chop!"

Taillow landed the hit, but Machop's crossed arms blocked most of it.

... ...

Despite Taillow having landed multiple super-effective hits and fighting hard, it was clear that Taillow's stamina was running out.

"Karate Chop!"

"Dodge it, Taillow!"

But Taillow wasn't able to dodge it and took a direct hit, crashing down to the battlefield and not getting up.

"Come on, Taillow! We can't give up! We can still win this!"

Taillow cried out weakly. It looked like he had no strength left to fight with.

"Come on, we can do it!" I yelled, encouraging him. I didn't want this battle to end in defeat!

But Taillow then stood up and cried out as his body began glowing.

"Yes!" I cried. Taillow was finally evolving into Swellow!

As the glow faded, Swellow now stood where Taillow was and he cried out loudly, taking to the air.

"Let's do this!" I cried. "Use Aerial Ace, Swellow!"

"Karate Chop!"

_Perfect. Just where I want you. _I thought.

The moves collided with one another.

"Wing Attack!" Swellow's wing glowed and he pulled back from the attack and swooped around behind Machop and landed a direct hit. It was clear that he could strike with a lot more power, now that he had evolved!

"Okay, use Quick Attack!" I cried as Machop was still recovering from the Wing Attack.

"Dodge!" Machop managed to stumble out of the way at the last second.

"Let's use Aerial Ace!"

"Block it with Cross Chop!"

Machop blocked the attack, stopping some of the damage, but it was clear that he was receiving more damage than when Taillow had been attacking.

... ...

Slowly but surely, I had turned this battle around! Machop's endurance had kept him going for this long, but Swellow's sustained super-effective hits had brought me to the brink of victory!

"Finish it, Swellow! Aerial Ace!" I cried.

"Dodge it!" Brawly cried.

But Machop was too hurt to be able to dodge, having reached his limit of the Flying attacks, and fell to the ground.

"Machop is unable to battle. Swellow wins! Which means the challenger, Jason Oak, wins!" the ref announced.

"Yes! We did!" I cried as I rubbed Swellow's head.

I then removed my Pokedex and scanned my new Pokemon.

"Swellow, the Swallow Pokemon and the evolved form of Taillow. Swellow flies high above, making graceful arcs in the sky. If its two tail feathers are standing at attention, it is proof of good health. It is also very conscientious about the upkeep of its wings."

"Thank you so much. I knew that we could do it." I said as I tapped my Pokeball to my Pokemon's head.

"Well, I must admit, I thought that I had you beaten until Taillow evolved. Looks like your hard work and training paid off. I present you with the Knuckle Badge." Brawly said, handing me the badge.

"Thanks, Brawly. You didn't make it easy for me. I thought that you had me there for a second." I said as I took the badge.

"You did it!" Megan cried as she and Adam ran over to me.

"You and your Pokemon did great, Jason." Adam added.

I had won my badge against Brawly. Things were going well for me. Plus, Taillow had finally managed to evolve, after all of the training that we had done. I couldn't wait to see how Swellow would fare in future battles!

**Author's Note: Jason wins his second Hoenn badge, thanks to his newly-evolved Swellow!**

**Now that our heroes' adventures on Dewford Island have come to an end, where will they go next?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	19. Friends, Family, and Pokemon

We were currently on a ship, sailing towards Slateport City. We had been sailing for a few days and tomorrow morning, we would arrive.

Jason, Megan, and myself were currently out on the deck of the ship, looking out at the ocean. Pikachu and Eevee were on the deck beside us and a few other people were outside, walking around.

"So when my dad was traveling across Hoenn, on his way to Slateport City, there was an old ruined ship that he and his friends came across." I said.

"I remember that story. Too bad that we probably won't see the old ship, since this ship won't be stopping by there." said Megan.

"Yeah, it would be cool and an adventure for sure."

"What's the story?" Jason asked.

"So they explored the abandoned ship when they were traveling. While there, they were suddenly experiencing some weird occurrences." I continued.

"They ran into Team Rocket while there, too. But my mom ended up being captured with some of the others and next thing she knows, she's hanging upside-down. She's separated from the others, wrapped in spider webs, it's dark, and she doesn't know who or what got her." Megan added, and we kept going back and forth with pieces of the story.

"It turned out that the abandoned ship was being inhabited by a Swampert that had been abandoned accidentally by Tommy, a guy they met while exploring. And Spinaraks had captured the others on the command of Swampert."

"Thankfully, in the end, Swampert was reunited with his trainer and it was a happy ever after."

"Still, when I first heard this story, I remember thinking that it was spooky. They must have been scared."

"I remember thinking the same thing when my mom told me. I mean, you're just a kid and then you're suddenly lost and away from your friends! You're wrapped in webs and helpless!"

Jason shook his head. "That's really something. Too bad we can't see it for ourselves."

"Right? It would've been cool, minus the Spinaraks."

A small silence passed over us as we all looked out at the water.

As I stared out at the water, I remembered what my dad had told me about my Aura in Dewford Town and how his friends had accepted him when he revealed his Aura to them. But I was still worried that my own friends wouldn't accept me for who I was. I had been waiting for the right moment to tell Jason and Megan. Now seemed like as good of a time as any, but I was still worried and afraid of how they would react. Summoning my courage and taking a reassuring breath, I broke the silence.

"Guys? You know how I've been away from our camps in the mornings while we've been on the road? I...I haven't been truthful about why I've left early during those mornings." I said.

I now had both of their attentions and they were looking at me, waiting for me to continue.

"The truth is...I've been secretly practicing how to control and utilize my Aura during those mornings. My Aura powers are something that I've had ever since my first journey when they were unleashed by accident. And because it's a part of me, I can't just ignore it and pretend that they aren't there.

"I also lied about the incident with Paul when he almost killed us at Granite Cave. I lied about being unconscious with you both and not knowing how Paul was defeated. The truth is...my Aura was unleashed and protected us. It was my emotions that controlled it that day. That's how Paul and Team Rocket were really defeated.

"Listen, I've hated lying to you, but if you both knew the truth, I was scared that you would possibly start acting differently towards me or treat me differently. The ability to use Aura is a rare art nowadays and so many people are scared about the little-known powers. Jason, you're the only one to see my Aura in action, but you never knew about my training...until now.

"I didn't want to tell you both the truth, because of what happened to Paul. I can't properly control my powers yet and I'm afraid of them going out of my control and hurting you or destroying something. I'd never forgive myself if you or anyone else got hurt because of me!"

"Well, I understand why you lied, Adam. You were afraid of how we would react. But you should've known better than to doubt us. We trust you and will always be here for you. Nothing will ever change that. So you have powers? You're still like my brother and I'm not going anywhere just because of this." Jason said.

"Exactly. I understand why you lied. But you need to be able to trust that nothing will tear us apart. We're a team and we're friends, no matter what." Megan added.

"But...what if I can't control my powers again and you end up getting hurt? I don't want you to get hurt on my account if I can help it." I asked, worried.

"Yes, but until it arises, there's no need to cause you any more concern and worry. You're working on improving your skills and once you master them, you'll be able to help us out even more, especially against Team Rocket." Jason said.

I sighed in relief. It felt good, not having to lie to my friends anymore. My dad was right. They were my real friends and they accepted me. I shouldn't have been so worried that they wouldn't. I should've known that the people that I choose to travel with are always true friends. Megan and Jason then shared a group hug with me, bringing a smile to me face.

**Megan's POV**

As morning came, we docked in Slateport City and everyone left the ship.

"Wow, there are so many ships and factories here in the harbor." I said in awe.

"Slateport City is Hoenn's main seaport and the location where most of their ships are built." Jason explained.

We started walking through the city, heading towards the Pokemon Center so that we could get a room for the time that we were going to be staying in the city.

"Slateport City was where my mom first competed in a contest. It's also where her and my dad first met." I said, remembering the tale.

"My mom was practicing with Beautifly with a frisbee...and it kinda went further than she intended and my dad caught it. He then came over to my mom and, like my dad is, he was cocky and arrogant towards her. It wasn't a typical first meeting." I said with a laugh.

"Well, that's one way to meet your future husband." Jason said.

"It's no wonder May didn't like him right away. My parents' first meeting was a lot more amicable than that." Adam commented. "But it shows that opposites attract and that your mom changed him over time."

"Did she, though?" I questioned, as I remembered all the trouble that my parents were facing right now in their relationship. "I guess my parents' love just wasn't meant to be, given that they're probably heading for a divorce. I always knew that many girls liked my dad, so I guess he never could've settled down, at least not for good."

I didn't want to believe it, but I was beginning to. The evidence was right in front of me and in the months since leaving home, my mom hadn't informed me of anything getting better between her and my dad.

Adam and Jason frowned. My carefree, happy mood was dampened as I thought of home. Thinking of home wasn't happy thoughts for me anymore.

"I hope that things aren't going bad, since May has another baby on the way. I hate seeing you sad like this, Megan. It reminds me of seeing my other friend, Michelle, sad when she found out who her father was. I don't want you to see your family torn apart." Adam said.

"My dad was the same way at one point, but he settled down. So I hope that there's something missing from what we know about Drew's situation and that things aren't how they seem." Jason added.

I knew that the boys could see that I was starting to lose all hope of things ever being fixed between my mom and dad. How could I not? Still, I was glad that they still believed that everything would turn out alright, even if my belief was beginning to fail.

As we entered the Pokemon Center, a head of emerald green hair caught my attention.

"April!"

My sister turned and saw me and walked over.

"Hey, Sis. There's a contest next week." April said, pointing to a poster on the wall.

I looked at it and my eyes widened in surprise.

"It's a double performance contest, meaning that each coordinator will use two Pokemon for the appeals and two more for the battles." I read.

I frowned and looked at April. She also had a worried look on her face. Both of us only had three Pokemon each and that meant that we both needed one more to be able to compete in the contest!

"How about you two go look for a Pokemon and Jason and I will check in and get a room?" Adam suggested.

"Thanks, guys." I said.

And with that, April and I left the Pokemon Center, heading north of Slateport City, out into a forest. Eevee trotted along between us.

"This is where Mom first began competing in Pokemon contests." I said.

"Yeah. So I think she'd be proud if one of us won the contest here next week. Our win will be for her." April replied.

As we walked along, I realized something. April hadn't teased me once since seeing me again. I wasn't complaining, but I couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't made one single remark yet. I didn't question her, but I assumed that maybe I had gained some respect from my older sister, since I had beaten her in the last contest.

After a while of walking, we came across a small field of brightly-colored flowers. In the distance, I saw a Beautifly flying around the tops of the flowers while a Roselia was relaxing in the sunshine amongst the flowers.

"Two Pokemon that Mom and Dad had. It would be fitting if we caught them." I said.

"Yeah, it would! I've always wanted a Roselia of my own." April added.

"Let's go, Torchic!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball.

"Treecko, go!" April cried.

"Use Ember!" I cried. Having the type advantage against Beautifly would help me.

"Absorb!" April cried.

Within a few moments, I had caught Beautifly and April was quick to follow with capturing Roselia.

I tossed Beautifly's Pokeball and removed my Pokedex.

"Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokemon and the evolved form of Silcoon. It loves sweet pollen and riding the spring breeze from flower to flower. However, despite its beautiful appearance, it can be very aggressive when provoked."

I also sprayed a Potion on Beautifly to heal her some until I could get back to the Pokemon Center.

April was spraying Roselia for her wounds and removed her own Pokedex.

"Roselia, the Thorn Pokemon and the evolved form of Budew. Roselia's relaxing aroma can bring a feeling of serenity, making its foes careless. The stronger this aroma, the healthier Roselia is. However, the thorns in its flowers can shoot out a vicious poison. If Roselia is raised on nutritionally rich springwater, it will grow vividly colored flowers."

_Maybe coming across two of the Pokemon that our parents caught is a sign that maybe not all hope is lost, concerning their relationship. Maybe their marriage can be saved! I mean, since when do two sisters in the same place come across the exact same Pokemon that our parents caught at the same time? This HAS to mean something!_ I thought to myself.

"We now have four Pokemon! We can enter the contest! We should head back to the city and register for the contest." April said as she returned Roselia and stood up.

"Yeah, we should." I agreed, returning Beautifly.

We headed back towards the city.

"You know, your battle against Beautifly was great. You've improved a lot since our first contest." April commented.

"Thanks. Your Treecko has improved a lot, too."

I still couldn't get over the fact that April was being nice to me. It was a nice change, since we hadn't always gotten along this well with one another in the past. But still, why was she? Was it because I'd gained her respect? Or was it because she knew something and was preparing me for it by being nice? My curiosity was just too great, so I had to ask her.

"April, why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Being in Slateport City and thinking about mom and dad's time spent here made me remember the current strain that they're having on their marriage. But it also made me realize that no matter what happens to our parents, I'll always have you. I'll always be your sister and I'll love you and be there for you, no matter what. Even if they end up getting a divorce, it will never take away the fact that we're sisters, and we always will be.

"And...being away from you while traveling has made me realize just how much I miss having you around, which makes any time we do spend together feel special. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, as the saying goes. I never realized how much I missed you...until you weren't around anymore." she added, sheepishly.

It wasn't often that April was so honest and vulnerable with me. But hearing her say all of those words made me feel happy. I was really touched. I had always admired April for being fearless and bolder while growing up. And now that I had grown up a little during my journey, I had to admit that I did miss my sister. We had taken each other for granted while growing up. We were too mean to one another and didn't spend nearly as much time bonding as we should have.

I could see that this was the first step to growing closer to my sister, to strengthen our bond. I knew that if my parents did end up divorcing, April would be the closest family that I'd have left and she would always be there for me, no matter what. So I decided at that moment to always be there for her, too...because we're family and that's what families do.

"I've missed you, too, Sis." I said, slinging my arm over her shoulder.

She smiled and squeezed my hand as we walked side by side.

**Author's Note: Adam comes clean to his friends about wanting to control, practice, and utilize his Aura. Thankfully, Jason and Megan are very understanding, despite the danger that using such powers could cause.**

**After arriving in Slateport City, Megan meets her sister and they both catch a new Pokemon in order to enter the upcoming contest. Plus, Megan and April's relationship appears to be changing for the better!**

**Who will win the contest? How will the sisters fare with their new Pokemon? And where will their once rocky relationship go from here?**

**Find out in the next episode of Pokemon NG!**


	20. Skye Flies High

**Megan's POV**

Today was the day of the contest. I had spent the last week training Beautifly and preparing her for today. Despite being fairly new to my team, she was fitting in perfectly with my other Pokemon. Today would be Beautifly's contest debut. I couldn't wait to see just how much our hard work would pay off!

I also couldn't help but wonder what my mom would think when she watched the contest. I had gotten yet another Pokemon that she had owned while she had been traveling across Hoenn.

I broke out of my thoughts as I heard some loud girls talking in the waiting area. So far, I was the only one of my friends or my sister to be in the waiting area. I was already dressed and ready for the contest.

As a few minutes went by, the others joined me one by one. We all sat together, waiting and chatting amongst ourselves.

Skye sighed and frowned. "I'm the only one of us who has yet to win a ribbon. I'm beginning to feel left out."

"Skye, your moment will come, you just have to believe. You've been training harder lately and that hard work will pay off and show. Just believe in yourself and your Pokemon." I said.

"That's right. Remember that you've come so far." Ashlyn chimed in.

Skye nodded her head and smiled. Ashlyn had really helped Skye with the tag team contest by partnering with her. She had given Skye the confidence that she'd lacked and helped her to continue pursuing her goal.

I looked around the room and saw Christina approaching. She shoved her ribbon case towards my face. It had one ribbon in it.

"I just wanted to let you know that while you were competing in the tag team contest, I was training for another one, which I won. So don't think that the fact that you won a ribbon means you're ahead of me." she said, and walked off.

I shook my head and squared my shoulders. I needed to brush off her bragging and focus on the task ahead. The contest was my priority.

As Victoria began her introductions to the audience, I was told by one of the helpers that I was up first for this contest. My sister and friends each wished me luck.

"Good luck, Sis."

"You've got this!"

"Good luck,"

"Best of luck!"

I made my way through the halls to the curtains and waited for Victoria to announce me.

"Entry number one is...Megan!"

The curtain opened and I ran out and spun, tossing my Pokeballs.

"Beautifly, Kirlia, spotlight!" My Pokemon appeared, surrounded by glitter.

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind! Kirlia, use Double Team and then Psybeam!" As Beautifly released the Silver Wind, multiple copies of Kirlia formed a circle around it and released their Psybeams into the Silver Wind, making it change into a blue and pink color from the psychic powers.

"Beautifly, use Gust!" Beautifly used Gust and created a cyclone of the Silver Wind and Psybeam.

"Confusion, Kirlia!" Kirlia's copies vanished and she kept the twister in place as it still spun within the psychic powers.

"Air Cutter, Beautifly!" Air Cutter hit it and as the twister burst, glitter fell across the stage.

I curtsied as the crowd cheered and my Pokemon also took in the applause.

8.8, 8.5, and 9, totaling to 26.3 points. This was a great way to start the contest!

After hearing the judges' comments, I returned my Pokemon and made my way back to the waiting area and over to my friends and sister.

"Great job, Megan! You were able to get Beautifly in sync with your other Pokemon very easily. This is hands-down the best performance I've seen you pull off in a contest so far!" April congratulated me.

"Thanks, April. I knew that Beautifly could work wonderfully with Kirlia, since both like to showcase their moves with grace and beauty."

It really did feel like things were getting better between April and I. Our relationship as sisters was already improving. I then saw that all of our friends were looking at us with confused faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you two being so nice to one another for a change? You used to always seem to be at odds with each other...in a playful sibling kind of way." Amber said.

"Yeah, I went through something similar with my own brother. While growing up, we were always getting on each other's nerves. But while traveling together last year, things between us quickly changed for the better. And judging by how April just complimented Megan on her performance, you could see that how they looked at each other and talked to each other is different than the last time we saw them. What happened between you two? What changed to make you more friendly towards each other?" Ashlyn added.

"Well, our family has been having some trouble as of late. Plus, I've missed having her around while traveling. I never realized just how much I took her constantly being around me for granted until we left on our separate journeys and weren't around one another every day anymore." April said.

"Exactly. We've both missed one another and we realized that we need to have a better and nicer relationship with one another than what we had. Because if we don't, we may end up regretting it in the end. We're sisters and we'll always have each other." I replied.

Adrian then stopped by our group and looked at me instead of April and said to me, "While I admire April's coordinating abilities, the appeal that you just performed was just as amazing. It's clear that your parents raised not just one, but two amazing coordinators."

I felt my cheeks redden at the praise, since it was from a boy. But I had to admit, it was nice to be complimented by someone who recognized my efforts. Plus, it was nice to be noticed by Adrian, since I had originally thought that he had talked about me when I first saw him at the flower shop.

Sure, he may like April, but it was nice to see that I had earned his respect, too. Maybe he figured that in order to get on April's good side, he needed to try and be kind to me to win me over and get my approval, too.

Before long, it was April's turn.

"Next up is April!" Victoria announced.

"Zigzagoon, Roselia, curtain!" April cried as she ran out and tossed her Pokeballs. Her Pokemon appeared, surrounded by hearts.

"Petal Dance!" Roselia's attack shattered the hearts and rained down glitter on her Pokemon as they landed on the stage.

"Zigzagoon, use Pin Missile! Roselia, use Magical Leaf!" Zigzagoon fired the Pin Missile towards Roselia, who released her attack. The leaves made their way through the Pin Missile as it also wove its way around the leaves. It was a very pretty and mesmerizing appeal.

"Zigzagoon, use Sand Attack!" Zigzagoon began kicking sand up around the stage.

"Energy Ball, Roselia!" Roselia shot the attack towards the sand.

"Headbutt!" As the ball shot through the sand, Zigzagoon jumped and smashed the orb, causing sparks to go everywhere as April curtsied.

8.5, 8.4, and 8.7, totaling to 25.6. That made April the second highest scoring coordinator in the contest so far, while I still remained with the top score.

Ashlyn was up next after April and as Victoria announced her, she ran out and spun, tossing her Pokeballs.

"Swinub, Pidgeotto, spotlight! Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind!"

A twister was formed in the middle of the stage.

"Swinub, use Icy Wind!" The Icy Wind froze the twister in the center of the stage.

"Pidgeotto, use Air Slash! Swinub, use Take Down!" Both moves hit the ice twister and shattered it, creating shards of ice that flew around.

"Powder Snow!" The shards of ice mixed in with the snow and as the move ended, Ashlyn curtsied.

8, 7.5, and 8.8, totaling to 24.3 points.

A few more coordinators passed and then it was Amber's turn.

"Next up is Amber!"

Amber ran out and jumped over the stairs, spinning.

"Spotlight, Jumpluff and Jigglypuff!" Her Pokemon appeared, surrounded in a bubble.

"Jigglypuff, use Defense Curl! Bullet Seed, Jumpluff!" The seeds bounced off of Jigglypuff and went flying off in all directions.

"Now use Fairy Wind, Jumpluff!"

As the appeal ended, her score was being shown. 7.5, 7.8, and 8, totaling to 23.3 points.

Adrian was after Amber.

"Mudkip, Abra, let's go!" he said, tossing his Pokeballs.

"Use Water Gun, Mudkip! Abra, use Confusion!" Mudkip shot the Water Gun towards the air and Abra stopped it and began controlling the water. Abra then made it slam into the stage and splash everywhere.

"Mudkip, use Take Down. Abra, use Shadow Ball." Abra shot off a Shadow Ball and Mudkip hit it, breaking it.

"Mudkip, use Protect! Abra, use Psyshock!" A golden bubble formed around Mudkip and as the Psyshock collided with the shield, it made a pretty color combination. That was how Adrian ended his performance.

He received 8.7, 8.5, and 8, totaling to 25.2 points.

A few more coordinators went and then it was Skye's turn to perform.

"Next up is Skye!"

"Electrike, Corphish, spotlight!" Skye ran out and jumped over the stairs, tossing her Pokeballs as she spun.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Corphish shot out bubbles.

"Electrike, use Shock Wave!" The electricity surrounded the bubbles before it caused them to burst and sent sparks and water droplets falling across the stage.

"Use Whirlpool, Corphish!" A whirlpool was now in the middle of the stage.

"Electrike, use Discharge!" The electricity surrounded the whirlpool and it made a pretty scene to look at, two elements that didn't usually mix well with one another.

Skye curtsied as the whirlpool burst. She was awarded 8.5, 7.5, and 8, totaling to 24 points.

"Lastly, we have Christina!" Victoria announced as Christina ran out from behind the curtains.

"Shuppet, Luvdisc, curtain!" The stage was opened up to reveal a pool.

"Luvdisc, use Aqua Ring! Shuppet, use Will-o-Wisp!" An Aqua Ring surrounded Luvdisc and was shot into the air. Shuppet floated through the rings with flames around its body.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Shadow Ball was launched at the rings and shattered them.

Christina received 8.4, 8, and 8.8, totaling to 25.2 points.

"That concludes the first round as the judges decide on the coordinators who will be moving on!"

* * *

Adam and Jason came backstage to see me as we waited for the qualifying coordinators to be announced.

"Way to go on getting the highest score!" Adam said to me.

"Yeah, it shows that you're the coordinator to beat for this ribbon!" Jason added. "Plus, Beautifly really worked well with Kirlia."

"It's nice that things are going better for me than any other contest I've ever been in, but I can't get too confident or cocky. Last time I did that, I ended up losing. I just have to do my best. That's all that I can do." I replied.

"Here are the coordinators moving onto the battle round." Victoria announced as their pictures appeared on the screen.

All of my friends and myself were moving on. Christina had also made the cut, along with one other boy.

"Good luck, Megan." Adam and Jason said as they made their way back to the seats.

The first round of battles were shown. Amber was facing Ashlyn, Christina was going up against April, I would be fighting the other boy coordinator, and Skye was up against Adrian.

Amber and Ashlyn would battle first, so they both made their way to the stage.

... ...

"To my right is Amber and to my left is Ashlyn. Five minutes on the clock and begin!" Victoria announced.

"Spotlight, Dragonair and Cloyster!" Ashlyn cried.

"Spotlight, Rapidash and Pidgeot!" Amber cried.

Amber was at a disadvantage right off the bat.

"Dragonair, use Twister!"

"Pidgeot, use Gust and blow it away!"

The two powerful Pokemon battled the winds for control.

... ...

The buzzer sounded and the winner would be...

"Ashlyn wins!"

Amber battled well, but in the end, she just couldn't overcome her type disadvantages.

... ...

"To my right is April and to my left is Christina. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Treecko, Surskit, curtain!" April cried.

"Seviper, Bagon, showtime!" Christina cried.

"Use Ember, Bagon! Seviper, Poison Tail!"

"Dodge!" April cried.

... ...

Christina was targeting Treecko with Bagon's moves mostly. And despite April's attempts to counter and protect her Pokemon, the damage had been done. As the buzzer sounded, Christina smirked.

"Christina wins!"

... ...

It was now my turn and I stood across from my opponent.

"To my right is Falcon and to my left is Megan. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Eevee, Torchic, spotlight!" I cried.

"Linoone, Zubat, go!" Falcon cried.

"Torchic, use Ember! Eevee, use Tackle!"

"Dodge it!" Falcon cried, and they dodged. "Now use Supersonic, Zubat!"

"Stop it with Ember, Torchic! Eevee, help out with Quick Attack!"

Eevee ran forwards quickly and slammed into Zubat before also hitting Linoone. Torchic's Ember was quick to follow after Eevee and landed a direct hit on Zubat.

... ...

The buzzer sounded.

"Megan wins!"

"Yes!" I cried. I had won the first round of battles!

... ...

"To my right is Adrian and to my left is Skye. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Ninjask and Poochyena, go!" Adrian cried.

"Taillow, Shroomish, spotlight!" Skye cried.

"Use Agility, Ninjask!"

"Taillow, you use Agility also. Then use Wing Attack on Ninjask!" Skye commanded.

"Poochyena, use Bite!"

"Shroomish, dodge it then use Absorb!"

... ...

The battle was halfway over and the battle wasn't going in Skye's favor so far.

Shroomish fell to the ground and became motionless.

"Come on, Shroomish!" Skye cried. "Shroomish!"

Then...Shroomish began to glow.

"Folks, it looks like Shroomish is evolving!" Victoria announced.

Maybe this would help her turn things around!

As the light died down, Breloom stood where Shroomish had once been.

"Okay, let's do this!" Skye cried, her confidence renewed.

"Taillow, use Aerial Ace! Breloom, let's show them what you can do!"

... ...

The buzzer to signal that a Pokemon had fainted sounded. Breloom's Fighting type moves had done a number on Poochyena, a Dark Pokemon, who had fainted.

Only five seconds remained in the battle and it seemed that Skye had turned it around!

Then the buzzer sounded.

"Skye wins!"

... ...

As the semifinals were determined, it was shown that Ashlyn would face Christina and I would face Skye. Ashlyn and Christina would battle first.

"It's time to begin the semifinals to determine which coordinators will move on to the finals to battle for the ribbon! To my right is Ashlyn and to my left is Christina! Fives minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Bagon, Seviper, curtain!" Christina cried.

"Spotlight, Dragonair and Cloyster!" Ashlyn cried.

... ...

"Stop it with Hydro Pump!" Ashlyn cried as Seviper headed towards her Pokemon with Poison Tail. Cloyster's attack shot the snake backwards and into Bagon.

They were knocked down and Ashlyn saw her chance to win!

"Dragonair, use Dragon Tail on both of them!" Ashlyn commanded.

"No!" Christina cried as direct hits made contact with her Pokemon and the buzzer sounded.

"The coordinator moving on to the finals is...Ashlyn!"

... ...

I stood across from Skye.

"Good luck, Skye." I said.

"Same to you, Megan." Skye replied.

"To my right is Megan and to my left is Skye. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Breloom, Taillow, spotlight!" Skye cried.

"Spotlight, Eevee and Torchic!" I cried.

"Use Aerial Ace, Taillow!"

"Use Ember, Torchic!"

"Use Absorb, Breloom!"

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it, Eevee!"

... ...

"Focus on Torchic, Breloom. Taillow, go for Eevee! Aerial Ace!"

"Dodge it!"

Eevee wasn't able to dodge the attacks and I didn't have the moves to hit Taillow. I was in trouble!

"Use Agility!"

I frowned. Now Eevee was in even more trouble!

"Use Mach Punch, Breloom!"

I snapped out of my thoughts at Skye's voice.

"Dodge it!" I cried to Torchic, but I was too late in my command and Torchic took the hit.

"Wing Attack!"

"Dodge it, Eevee!"

But Eevee was weak and couldn't dodge in time and fell to the ground. She had fainted. The buzzer sounded and I returned Eevee.

Despite having a type advantage against Breloom, it was proving to be too fast for Torchic to hit and its Fighting type moves were taking their toll.

"Okay. Torchic, use Fire Spin!"

"Dodge it and use Mach Punch once more!"

Breloom managed to dodge the attack and ran towards Torchic quickly.

"Torchic, dodge!"

"Keep at it!" Skye commanded.

Breloom wasn't about to give up and managed to trick Torchic into moving one way and then following that with Mach Punch directly into Torchic before I could commanded him to dodge.

"No!"

The buzzer sounded once more as Torchic fell to the ground.

"Both of Megan's Pokemon have fainted. Skye wins!"

I returned my Pokemon, nodded my head to Skye, and made my way backstage to change back into my usual clothes. I could then join Adam and Jason in the stands to watch the final battle between Skye and Ashlyn.

... ...

As I settled into my seat, Ashlyn and Skye made their way out and onto the stage.

"The final battle will now begin to determine which coordinator will take home the ribbon! To my right is Ashlyn and to my left is Skye! Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Spotlight, Dragonair and Cloyster!" Ashlyn cried.

"Breloom, Taillow, spotlight!" Skye cried.

... ...

Skye was using style and combinations to lower Ashlyn's points as they fought. She knew that Ashlyn was more experienced in battling, so she was using what she could to try and win. Instead of battling head-on, Skye was depleting Ashlyn's points by fighting with combos that looked amazing.

"Mega Drain!" Mega Drain wrapped around the Hydro Pump that Cloyster had just shot and made contact with Ashlyn's Pokemon.

... ...

The buzzer sounded.

"The winner of the contest is...Skye!"

Skye was shocked as her name was announced, but she quickly burst into a huge smile. She had finally won her first ribbon ever!

As Skye was presented with the ribbon, I saw the joy on her face. She had finally earned a ribbon and had taken her first step towards qualifying for the Grand Festival!

* * *

Outside, we all stood by, waiting for Skye to emerge. Once she did, she saw us and ran over to us as we all surrounded her in a group hug.

"You did it!"

"After all of the doubts and setbacks, you did it!"

"You won your first ribbon!"

I could tell that Skye was experiencing the same joyous feeling that I had felt when I'd won my first ribbon.

"Thank you all for your support and never giving up on me, even when I was ready to give up on myself. It's especially true to you, Ashlyn. You helped me improve and become a better coordinator when we trained for the tag team contest. And it paid off when I defeated you!" Skye said with joy.

"I'm not upset that you beat me. In fact, I'm glad that I helped you regain your confidence and become a better coordinator. Plus, this makes you a tougher rival and will push me to improve my own abilities, too." Ashlyn said proudly.

"Well, it's time for us to be going."

With a farewell to my friends and sister, they left to all go their separate ways, leaving me with Adam and Jason.

Then it hit me. I had done so well in this contest, but I had still lost. I frowned in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, noticing my change in mood.

"My Pokemon weren't able to win in battle...again. Eevee is a physical battler and can't attack long distance targets like Taillow. Torchic had a type advantage, but was too slow and couldn't deal damage fast enough to Breloom.

"I won last time because Amber was helping me and watching my back. But I've never made it through the battle rounds all on my own and after losing today, I now know why. My Pokemon are all amazing in doing appeals, but they're too weak to survive through the battles.

"If I'm going to have any hope of winning five ribbons, my Pokemon need to get stronger in battling and hopefully evolve as well. They can't just be great performers. They need to be strong battlers, too. I'm going to learn how to battle like you and Jason do.

"Since starting my journey, I've only been thinking and training my Pokemon with a coordinator mindset. But now I need to think like a battler. Battle training up until now has simply been to improve my Pokemons' attacks, but now it's time to get serious!

"Thank you for all your help with training me. But from now on, I'm going to battle in contests like a real trainer does! I need to learn from both contests and battles. Will you guys help me?"

"Of course, Megan! We're always here for you, like how real friends always are."

We all hugged one another and I was feeling like I would do much better in the next contest with the boys helping me! I finally understood what I was missing and what I needed to do in order to succeed in my contests!

**Author's Note: Skye has won her first contest ribbon! After failure upon failure, it seems like she's finally gotten the hang of things! Christina also reveals to Megan that she has a ribbon, too.**

**It seems that Adrian, the boy interested in April, has taken notice of Megan's prowess, too.**

**But despite Megan getting the highest score in the appeals, she's still unable to make it through the battle rounds. However, it seems like she's found the source of her troubles: it's all about how she battles.**

**Now, Adam and Jason will help her learn how to battle like a real trainer so that she can make it through a contest and go all the way to victory!**

**Will Megan finally be able to win a contest on her own? And what lies ahead for our heroes as they prepare to hit the road once again?**

**Find out as the adventure continues in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	21. Training With Megan

**Megan's POV**

It was the morning after my contest. We were still in Slateport City and would be there for a few more days. This morning, we would be training my Pokemon for my contest battles. We had just finished breakfast and we made our way to the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center.

"The contest was just yesterday. You didn't wait long to begin training your Pokemon for the battles." Adam commented.

"I've watched you and Jason train and you don't usually wait around when something needs to be improved in your Pokemons' battling, so neither should I!" I replied. I was feeling determined.

I stepped to one side of the field while Adam and Jason remained on the other side.

"I'll train with you." Adam volunteered.

"I'm more observant in identifying a Pokemon's strengths and weaknesses, so I'll watch and offer you advice." Jason added.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied.

Jason went to the side of the field while Adam remained on the opposing side in front of me.

I released my other Pokemon and Eevee ran over to join them. I then told my Pokemon the reason for this training and laid it all out.

"We're going to be training today, but it's going to be different. Adam and his Pokemon will help us. We have to improve in strength, accuracy, and endurance. You are all fantastic performers, but you also need to improve your battling skills if we want to get to the Grand Festival. You'll all be going one at a time against Adam and his Pokemon and working on the skills that need to be improved. We can do this!

"Eevee, we need to improve your accuracy when launching long range attacks."

In Eevee's battle against Skye's Taillow, it was able to gracefully dodge Eevee's Shadow Ball by swooping through the air. Plus, Eevee's Swift attacks were equaled by Taillow's Aerial Ace, since both attacks are very fast.

"Torchic, we need to increase your speed and you need to be quicker with dodging. Your attacks also have to have more power behind launching them, since that'll deal more damage.

"Beautifly, you're the newest member of the team and you have yet to be in a battle, so this is your time to learn how it's done.

"And Kirlia, you're the best battler on the team, going by how you performed in the tag team contest with Amber's Pokemon, but you need to build up the endurance to last for all battles on your own, as well as not waste too much energy on one attack or you'll run out of power too soon."

My Pokemon all nodded, understanding.

"Eevee, you'll be up first. Everyone else, watch and just be patient." I said.

"I'll use Pikachu. He's my fastest Pokemon. If Eevee can hit a fast-moving target like Pikachu, she can hit any opponent!" said Adam.

I nodded my head and said, "Okay, we're ready, Adam!"

"Pikachu, we're gonna use Agility to increase our speed."

He was going to make it even more of a challenge now, but I understood.

"Okay, Eevee. We can do this. Use Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge it!"

Pikachu ran to the side and dodged the attack.

"Okay, keep firing Shadow Balls!" Eevee fired multiple Shadow Balls one after another towards Pikachu, who was able to avoid them all. Eevee eventually stopped, seeing that this method wasn't working.

Jason then spoke up and said, "I have an idea. What Eevee should do is learn different ways to direct the Shadow Ball instead of just firing it straight at her opponent, kinda like how Pikachu sometimes uses Thunderbolt and spins. It'll send the Shadow Balls in different directions and some even skyward."

"Okay, Eevee. Let's try that." I instructed.

So we tried that and after a few attempts, it was improving and Pikachu wasn't able to dodge as easily. Eevee's accuracy was improving too, and even without doing the spinning style with Shadow Ball, she could get it. She was focused and learning what she needed to do.

"Okay, now let's work on your speed, Eevee. Pikachu can use Agility, which isn't a move that you can use. But you can use Quick Attack. Let's work on you dodging some oncoming attacks."

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt rapidly."

"Eevee, dodge!"

Eevee cried out as she got hit by one of the bolts after moving at the wrong time.

"Try using Quick Attack to increase the speed of the dodge. Pikachu has Agility still active, so that makes his speed even faster." Jason said.

"That's true, and I've seen you guys use attack moves to dodge before"

"Pikachu, go again." said Adam.

"Eevee, use Quick Attack and dodge!"

This time, Eevee was able to avoid it successfully.

"Way to go, Eevee! Take a break for now. Torchic, you're next."

Torchic walked over.

"I'm still going to use Pikachu." Adam said.

"We need to improve your speed, just like Eevee had to." I instructed.

"So it'll help to do the same thing that Eevee did. Use Quick Attack to your advantage. It speeds up your Pokemon while also doing damage once it hits the mark." Jason instructed.

"Okay, Torchic. Use Quick Attack."

"Pikachu, dodge it."

Torchic missed.

"Watch how Pikachu uses his Quick Attack. Then have Torchic copy it." said Jason.

So Pikachu demonstrated how it was done and Torchic soon had his speed improved a lot more than before.

"Great job!" I cried.

"His attacks also need to be stronger and faster." Jason said.

Jason rattled off some advice and Torchic soon became faster with shooting his Fire attacks and they did much more damage.

"Use Quick Attack while using Peck!" I yelled, trying a new attack combination.

"Dodge it!"

"Focus and follow Pikachu!"

Torchic was finally able to hit his mark!

"How about we take a break and let them get some rest while we get some lunch for all of us?" Adam suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Too much training isn't always a good thing." I said.

Jason nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Once we finished lunch, we headed back outside to the battlefield to continue practicing.

"Okay, Beautifly. You're up next. Let's show off all of your moves that you've learned so far, so that Adam and Jason know what you know." I instructed. "That way, they can see what we have to work with."

Beautifly used Silver Wind, Gust, Air Cutter, and Mega Drain.

"Okay, so how about we work on all of her areas? She needs them all improved, since she's never battled before. We can work on her accuracy, speed, and strength." Jason suggested.

I nodded my head and said, "That makes sense."

"So for Silver Wind and Gust, it would help for Beautifly to fly higher in the air afterwards. It's an easy way to evade any oncoming attacks, since it's a long range one. That's what I taught my Butterfree to do when it was still on my team."

"Okay. You hear that, Beautifly? We're going to use Silver Wind and Gust and then you fly higher after you use them. Otherwise you'll leave yourself open to any counterattacks."

After a little more training, it was time for Kirlia to practice.

"You need to work on pacing yourself and building up your endurance to last for entire battles." I told her.

Kirlia nodded her head.

"I think that in order to teach her how to pace it, it would be good to instruct her exactly when to attack for right now." Jason said.

"Okay,"

After practicing like that for a while, we let Kirlia judge when to attack and I could see improvement.

"Great job, Kirlia." I said.

"I would suggest having Kirlia take some time each day to meditate, in order to strengthen her mind, which controls her Psychic powers. In order to stay at peak performance, Psychic Pokemon need to train their minds as well as their attacks."

"Okay, we'll be sure to take some time to meditate each day." I said.

I told Kirlia to go ahead and meditate for today and we kept quiet for her to focus on the first meditation of many. By the end, it was nearly sunset.

"Well, I think that'll do it for today. Thank you guys so much for your help!"

My Pokemon happily tackled me to the ground in a hug and I laughed, and everyone else did, too.

We decided to go back into the Pokemon Center and get some supper and go to bed early. We needed rest after a long day of training. Tomorrow, we would be leaving the city and getting back on the road.

**Author's Note: With help from her friends, Megan is able to get her Pokemon trained for battle, which will pay off in the future in all contests that she competes in.**

**Where is the group going next? What does the next contest have in store for Megan?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	22. The Training Pays Off

By the time we arrived in Mauville City, it was the afternoon. Over the time that we had spent traveling from Slateport City, Megan had kept up with her battle training, Kirlia had been meditating regularly to keep her mind and power strong, and I had continued to train my Aura.

I no longer had to keep my training a secret from Jason and Megan, but I still chose to train alone and kept a safe distance from them. If something happened and I lost control while training, I didn't want my friends to be close or put at risk. Training my Aura was a slow process, but I knew to be patient, since I knew that it took my dad years to master his own Aura powers.

As we walked through the city, taking in the sights, Megan pointed towards the contest hall.

"I'll register there for the next contest once we get a room at the Pokemon Center." she said.

We soon reached the Pokemon Center and went inside, where we instantly met Skye, who was in the lobby.

"Hey!" she greeted, running over to us. "The contest is in two days, Megan."

"Well, that isn't much time to prepare, but I'm not worried. I've been training during our travels and I'll be ready!" Megan said, determined.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

Two days passed quickly and today was the day of the contest. I had just finished getting ready and walked out to the waiting area. I saw my friends and sister sitting together, so I walked over. As I walked, I also saw Christina. Eevee wasn't with me, since I wouldn't be using her in this contest. Instead, she was in the audience with Adam and Jason.

As I reached the girls, I noticed that Ashlyn wasn't there.

"Have you seen Ashlyn?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"I guess she isn't competing this time. She's either taking time to refine her techniques or she didn't make it in time to register." I replied.

"I didn't see Adrian around, either." April commented.

"We all have one ribbon, so which of us will be the first to win their second?" Skye asked.

"I'm confident that we'll all make it to the Grand Festival eventually, so it doesn't matter who wins their ribbons first." Amber said.

"I like your positivity." said April.

The contest began soon and after a few coordinators, it was Amber's turn. She was the first in our group of friends to perform.

"Next up is Amber!"

Amber ran out and spun as she tossed her Pokeball.

"Spotlight, Whismur!"

Amber pulled out a frisbee as Whismur appeared, surrounded by confetti.

"Use Echoed Voice!" Whismur shot the confetti up into the air with waves of sound and Amber threw the frisbee.

"Okay, now use Hyper Voice!" Whismur shot the attack at the frisbee and it broke as the attack hit.

"Now use Pound!" Amber cried as she threw another frisbee towards Whismur. Whismur slammed its fist into the frisbee and hit it back towards Amber, who caught it.

She curtsied as the crowd cheered.

7.8, 8, and 8.4, totaling to 24.2 points.

A few more coordinators went before it was my turn.

"Next up is Megan!"

I ran out and jumped over the stairs and spun.

"Spotlight, Beautifly!" Beautifly appeared, surrounded by hearts.

"Use Air Cutter!" Beautifly's attack burst the hearts and created sparkles.

"Now use Silver Wind!" Silver Wind mixed with the pink sparkles of the hearts.

"Now use Gust!" Beautifly's moves created a silver pink twister.

"Air Cutter!" The Air Cutter hit the twister and broke it and glitter rained down across the stage.

I curtsied and Beautifly flew onto my shoulder.

8.2, 7.5, and 8.8, totaling to 24.5 points.

April was up next, since I didn't see her when I returned backstage.

"Curtain, Surskit!" April cried as she spun and threw her Pokeball. Surskit appeared, surrounded by bubbles.

"Use Mist!" Mist covered the stage.

"Now use Agility and Aqua Jet!" Surskit shot through the mist and made a watery zigzag before shooting forward into the air and landing.

7.5, 7.8, and 8.2, totaling to 23.5 points.

A few coordinators later, Christina was running out.

"Shuppet, show time!" Her Pokemon appeared with glitter.

"Use Will-o-Wisp!" Flames surrounded Shuppet.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" As the Shadow Ball went through the flames, it created a pretty color and effect.

"Use Will-o-Wisp once more!" This time, Shuppet shot the balls of flames forward and her performance ended.

8, 7.6, and 8, totaling to 23.6 points.

Lastly, it was Skye, who would be the last performer for the first round.

"Electrike, spotlight!" Skye's Electrike appeared, surrounded by hearts.

"Use Shock Wave!" The Shock Wave hit the hearts and burst them.

"Now use Quick Attack and Discharge!" Electrike sped forward and the Discharge made a cool-looking effect.

Her total was 24.4 points.

* * *

As the first round came to an end, we all waited backstage for the results.

As we were waiting, Adam came backstage to see me.

"That was a great performance, Megan! Beautifly was great." he said.

"Thanks, Adam. All of that practice is paying off so far. Now I just need to wait and see if I can make it through the battles."

"I'm sure that you've got this." he encouraged me.

Then Amber walked over and asked, "And what did you think of my performance, Adam?"

"It was great, too. Whismur looked fantastic." he said, causing Amber to smile.

It was obvious that Amber was trying to insert herself into what Adam thought of the contest and wanted to see if he was taking notice of her. It also looked like she was developing more of a crush on him and she wanted to see if he liked her as well. I wasn't sure how to feel about that, but it was strange.

"Here are the coordinators that will be moving on!"

We were all making it to the second round, along with Christina.

"Good luck!" Adam said as he hugged me before leaving and going back to his seat.

As I hugged him back and released him, I noticed that Amber looked disappointed. She apparently wanted Adam to hug her as well and was hurt that he didn't do so or wish her luck personally. Maybe I had more of a chance with him than Amber so far, if we both felt the same about him. But I was still unsure of how I felt for him.

"And here are the first round of battles!"

I was up against a random girl, Skye was against a random guy, April would face Christina, and Amber was facing a random guy.

... ...

I was up first for the battles and I made my way out to the stage.

"The first battle will now begin. To my right is Megan and to my left is Caroline. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Kirlia, spotlight!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball.

"Arcanine, let's go!" Caroline cried. "Use Flamethrower!"

It was time to see of all of that battle training had paid off.

"Dodge it, Kirlia! Use Psybeam!"

... ...

"Flame Wheel!"

"Use Psychic and stop it!"

Kirlia's attack stopped Arcanine as it spun in a wheel of fire.

"Bring it down, Kirlia!"

"Flamethrower, Arcanine! We have to get out of it!"

But Arcanine couldn't use the attack, since Kirlia basically had control of it and had a protection layer of psychic power over it. Arcanine was slammed down into the stage.

"Psybeam!" I cried as the buzzer sounded.

"The winner is...Megan!"

So far, so good. But I couldn't relax yet! Not until that ribbon was in my hands.

... ...

"To my right is Skye and to my left is Riley. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Corphish, spotlight!" Skye cried.

I saw Riley frown before he enlarged his Pokeball.

"Torchic, go!"

That was why he'd frowned; he was at a type disadvantage.

"Use Ember!"

"Bubble Beam!"

... ...

"Use Peck!"

"Dodge it! Use Crabhammer!"

Torchic was too hurt and wasn't able to dodge as Riley commanded his Pokemon and Skye's Corphish's attack hit.

"Now Water Gun!" Skye wasn't letting up and took the opportunity to strike while her opponent was still recovering. Then the buzzer sounded.

"Skye wins!"

... ...

"To my right is Christina and to my left is April. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Bagon, curtain!" Christina cried.

"Roselia, curtain time!" April cried.

"Use Ember, Bagon!"

"Dodge it and use Petal Dance, Roselia!"

Roselia successfully dodged and launched the attack.

... ...

It wasn't looking good for my sister. Because Bagon knew a Fire attack, it had a big advantage over a Grass Pokemon like Roselia!

"Use Dragon Breath!"

"Quick, dodge it!"

Roselia wasn't able to dodge it and took the full force of the attack.

"Use Zen Headbutt!" Christina was ruthless once she had an opening with her opponent weak.

The buzzer sounded.

"Christina wins!"

... ...

"To my right is Amber and to my left is Stevie. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Spotlight, Absol!" Amber cried.

"Volbeat, go! Use Double Team!" Stevie cried.

"Focus, Absol. We can do this." Amber instructed as Absol was surrounded.

"Jump and use Quick Attack! Get out of there!" Amber commanded. Absol jumped and was now behind some of the copies.

"Night Slash!"

... ...

"Use Quick Attack, Volbeat!"

"Dodge, Absol! Use Night Slash!"

... ...

The buzzer sounded as Absol had just landed a direct hit with Bite.

"...Amber wins!"

... ...

In the semifinals, I was facing Skye. Christina and Amber would face one another.

"To my right is Megan and to my left is Skye. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Kirlia, spotlight!"

"Corphish, spotlight! Use Bubble Beam!"

"Psychic!"

... ...

"Stop it with Psybeam!" I cried as Crabhammer headed towards Kirlia. Psybeam blasted Corphish backwards, but it wasn't done yet!

"Use Water Gun!"

"Dodge it, Kirlia!"

Kirlia spun away as Water Gun headed towards her. She was spinning away from the water as she danced along the battlefield.

... ...

"The coordinator moving on to the finals is...Megan!"

As I arrived backstage in the waiting area with Skye, she hugged me.

"Great job, Megan. Good luck in the finals."

I hugged her back and she left to get changed, since the contest was over for her.

I looked up at the screen to see how Christina and Amber's battle was going. I wanted to see their techniques, so that I would be prepared to face whoever won.

"Dragon Breath!" Christina cried.

"Dodge it!"

... ...

"Use Quick Attack!" Amber commanded.

"Headbutt!"

The two moves collided with one another and canceled each other out.

"Dragon Claw!" Christina cried.

"No!" Amber cried, since the attack was too quick for her to command Absol to dodge.

The buzzer sounded.

"...Christina wins!"

So I would be facing off against Christina in the finals. My most challenging rival and the one who hated me. We would compete to win the ribbon.

As Christina appeared backstage, she looked at me.

"Are you ready to lose to me again, just like you did in Petalburg City?" she asked as she walked out.

I took a breath to calm myself and not let her words get to me. I had been training a lot harder in battles lately and I was confident that I had a better chance at beating Christina this time. Plus, I would have an advantage, since Dragon attacks wouldn't affect Kirlia.

... ...

As we stood on our sides of the stage, waiting for the introductions, we were glaring at one another, determined. It was clear that neither of us wanted to lose to the other.

"The finals will now begin to determine who will win today's ribbon. To my right is Megan and to my left is Christina. Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Kirlia, spotlight!"

"Bagon, curtain!"

"Use Zen Headbutt!"

"Dodge it, Kirlia! Use Psybeam!"

... ...

I could tell that Christina was getting frustrated, having to rely on attacks that weren't Dragon-based moves. That meant that most of her long range attacks were useless. So far, things were going well for me!

"Ember!"

"Redirect it with Confusion!"

"No! Dodge it, Bagon!"

Bagon was able to dodge in time, but I wouldn't let up now!

"Confusion!" I shouted. The attack struck Bagon.

"Use Psybeam once more, Kirlia!" Bagon was recovering from a direct hit of Confusion and Psybeam made a direct hit, too.

The buzzer sounded.

"The winner is...Megan!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. I stared at the screen as my photo was shown. I had done it! I had won a ribbon all on my own for the first time and I had beaten Christina!

All of my battle training had shown just how much hard work and dedication I had put into everything for this contest and it had all paid off!

"We did it!" I cried as Kirlia levitated herself into my arms. "Thank you so much, Kirlia!"

Christina stomped off the stage and I released Beautifly to join myself and Kirlia as we went to accept the ribbon.

"We did it, guys! Thank you for all of your hard work for this contest!" I told my Pokemon.

As I was handed the ribbon, I raised it into the air as the crowd let out another loud cheer and my Pokemon did, too.

* * *

Once I changed back into my normal clothes, I made my way outside to find April and the boys waiting for me.

"Way to go!" they cried and hugged me.

Eevee cried out and happily leaped into my arms and nuzzled into me. She was happy for my victory as well.

"Thank you for your constant help and tips while training with me. I never would have won without your support and guidance." I said to Adam and Jason.

"We were happy to help." Jason said.

"Besides, what are friends for?" Adam added.

"We should call Mom and let her know about your win. Let's see what she has to say." April suggested.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to catch up and chat with her." I said.

"We're gonna start training for our gym battles while you girls do that." said Adam.

So with that, April and I went our separate ways from the boys and headed to the Pokemon Center.

But little did we know of the surprise that awaited us when we'd call our mom!

**Author's Note: Megan wins her second contest ribbon, her first one that she's ever won on her own! Plus, she defeats her hated rival Christina to win it, making it feel even sweeter!**

**But what surprise could be waiting for her and April from their mom?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	23. Family Matters

**Megan's POV**

April and I finally arrived at the Pokemon Center and went to the video phones to call our mom.

As she appeared, she smiled at us and said, "Hey, girls."

"Mom! I finally won a ribbon all on my own!" I cried happily.

"I know. I was watching the contest and I'm so proud of you. I also heard from your sister that you two have been mending your relationship and are starting to get along better than you did at home. I'm glad to hear it, but what made you two change your behavior towards one another?"

"Well, we knew that there were problems at home with you and Dad. If something happens between you two, we may end up not seeing one of you all of the time. So we knew that we had to fix our relationship because we may only have each other left." I explained.

"Plus, we grew up a little on our journeys and matured. We're trying to lessen our sibling arguments." April added.

"Well, I have a surprise for both of you." our mom said.

We looked at one another and then at our mom. It was obvious that she was still pregnant, so the surprise couldn't be our new brother or sister.

"What is it?" April asked.

Mom stepped over to the side and our dad stepped into frame beside her. They both had big smiles on their faces and our dad wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close. Mom put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

My mouth opened in shock and I looked over at April, who was smiling.

"Does...does this mean...?" April trailed off.

I knew that she was hopeful with this. She wanted to keep Dad in her life. He was her idol, after all.

"Yes, your dad cleared his name. He explained his actions to me and he proved that he remained faithful." said Mom.

I couldn't believe my ears. My family was going to stay together! It wasn't going to be broken up! Dad was not unfaithful and had never been so. I felt bad for starting to believe that he had been unfaithful, but I was glad to see that I was wrong to doubt him! Dad had proved that he loved our family, and that he loved mom.

"So what was really going on with Dad?" I asked.

"It was Harley who was behind it all. Because of his deep-seeded resentment toward your mom, he tried to get revenge for what she did to him during their childhood by breaking us up." Dad explained.

"Harley made me look unfaithful by planting women's clothes and underwear in our house. I always suspected it was Harley, but I needed to make sure and have proof, so that May would believe me. So I had to infiltrate Harley's house by first getting into the good graces of his wife by pretending to be interested in her."

"That's why Christina said that you were likely cheating on Mom with her mom." I said, remembering.

"Once I was inside, I put up a hidden camera in the bedroom and started gathering footage over the next few months of Harley unpacking the women's clothes that he'd bought, and verbally saying that he was doing this to get revenge on May. Seems like he just can't let the grudge go, even now.

"I recently showed all of the evidence to May and she forgave me. Now I'm back at home and helping her through the pregnancy, just like I did with you two when you both were going to be born. I also showed the evidence to Harley's wife, since she had the right to know."

"I'm sorry that I ever doubted you, Dad. I hope that you can forgive me." April said. "But it was a smart move to play the role that you did. I hate that it caused problems, but I'm glad that everything is okay."

"I'm sorry that I doubted you too, Dad." I said.

I wondered what Christina would think of myself and April once we told her the truth. Would she confront us if she had already learned the truth?

* * *

That night, I retold the story to the boys. We were in our room in the Pokemon Center, and in our pajamas, about to go to sleep.

"And that's the whole story." I said as I finished talking to Adam and Jason.

"I'm glad that it was proven that Drew was innocent. It's sad that Harley has held a grudge for so long and that he acted so childishly and came between your family. Seems like some people never grow up." said Jason.

"I'm glad that Drew had suspicions on who would try to sabotage your family. Having that thought helped prove his innocence. He wasn't going to let a grudge cost him his family. This just shows the love that he has for your mom and you and April." Adam added.

"What do you think I can do about Christina?" I questioned. "Her reason for hating me and April is gone now."

"Maybe we should see how she acts first, before something happens." said Jason.

"Be the bigger person if she still remains spiteful towards you. Even though your dad's innocent, she could possibly still be angry at you two because of what your mom did to her dad when they were younger." said Adam.

He then turned off the light, we all said goodnight to one another, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, I saw that Adam's bed was empty. Looking around, I saw that he was already up and dressed and siting in the middle of the room silently with his eyes closed. Eevee was also awake and sitting at the foot of my bed, watching him.

He must have heard me wake up, since he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Were you training your Aura again?" I asked. He usually woke up early to train it before anyone else woke up, since the silence helped him concentrate.

"Yes. I'm working on sensing yours and Jason's Aura trough an Aura Bond. It will be helpful if we ever get lost or separated from each other, like how it helped me find Michelle in Johto when she was captured by Team Rocket.

"Eevee is usually an early riser, too. She likes to watch the sunrise and bask in its glow, and this morning was no different."

"Hmm, I wonder why that is." I wondered aloud.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

After breakfast, we headed to the gym. Adam and I needed to earn our badges before carrying on with our journey. We both knew that the gym leader used Electric Pokemon.

"So when my dad was traveling, the gym leader had traps set up in the gym. One of the traps was a robotic Raichu and it ended up overcharging my dad's Pikachu. Therefore, my dad was able to win his badge without many problems." Adam said.

"Chris, the boy we met in Rustboro City, said that his mom is the gym leader here now, since Wattson died. I wonder who she is." Megan said.

"I was going to battle her first, since you went first the last time, Adam. Also, because I don't have any Ground Pokemon, I had my dad switch out my Pokemon earlier. I sent Machamp to him and got Gengar and Weavile back. Not ideal, but it's the best that I can do." I said.

We eventually found the gym and, no surprise, we were put through the traps that Ash and his friends had encountered when they were there. But we soon reached the battlefield where the gym leader stood nearby.

"Hello, I'm Katie." she said to us.

"I remember you from a story that my dad told me about the Hoenn League. He battled you." Adam recalled.

"You must be Master Ketchum's son. Your dad was able to defeat me, despite the strong start that I had to the battle, proving just how talented he was. If you're as good as your dad, then I'm expecting you to give me a real run for my money!"

Katie was around forty years old. Her light blue hair was shorter in length than in the past, but still fairly long. She wore a gray and red dress with red flats on her feet. The top of the dress was red and the rest of it was gray. The dress went down to her ankles, had short sleeves, a flowing skirt, and a straight cut neckline.

"The Hoenn League is also where I met my now-husband, Tyson. Ash beat me, but lost to Tyson, who won the whole tournament!" she added.

"We've run into your son Chris on our journey." I said.

"You two should watch out for him. He's just as talented as Tyson was at his age!"

"Well then, it's time to get to the main reason why we're here. I'm here to battle you for my badge!" I declared.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it." Katie said as she went to her side of the field.

Adam and Megan wished me luck and went to the sidelines. I went to my side of the field and waited.

**Author's Note: It looks like things are alright again for Megan's family, with Drew uncovering the truth about everything.**

**What do you think of what Harley did? Or Drew's methods for finding the truth?**

**What do you think of our choice for who the new gym leader is? And will Jason will his badge?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	24. A Not-So-Shocking Victory

**Jason's POV**

"The battle between the gym leader, Katie, and the challenger, Jason Oak, will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokemon with substitutions allowed. The battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Begin!" the ref announced.

"Voltorb, go!" Katie cried, tossing her Pokeball.

"Go, Gengar!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball.

I had no Ground Pokemon to give me a type advantage, so I would have to make due with what Pokemon I did have.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge, Voltorb!"

Voltorb rolled around the field and managed to avoid the Shadow Ball.

"Use Dark Pulse!"

"Dodge it and use Thundershock!"

Voltorb once again rolled around the field and dodged the attack.

... ...

So far, none of my attacks were landing a hit on Voltorb, who kept rolling around the field to avoid every single attack that I threw out. I knew that Voltorbs could be fast, but I'd never seen it for myself in battle!

"How can I get an attack to hit and turn this battle around?" I muttered to myself. "Think...think...that's it!"

I could use Hypnosis and put Voltorb asleep. Then Voltorb wouldn't be able to dodge the attacks!

"Gengar, use Hypnosis!" I commanded. Voltorb fell asleep and now I would be able to turn the battle around.

"Gengar, use Sucker Punch!" Unable to dodge, Voltorb took the direct hit. Katie could only watch as her sleeping Pokemon was struck.

"Shadow Ball!" Another direct hit.

"Now use Payback!" Voltorb had already landed several hits and now it was time to use that damage to my advantage! After that direct hit, Voltorb woke up.

"Voltorb, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it and use Dark Pulse!"

"Dodge, Voltorb!"

... ...

Voltorb had managed to land a few hits since it had woken up, but now it was tiring out.

"Dark Pulse once more!" The attack hit and Voltorb rolled onto its head.

"Voltorb is unable to battle. Gengar wins!" the ref announced.

"Great job, Gengar. Take a rest." I said as I returned my Pokemon.

"Manectric, go!" Katie cried, tossing her Pokeball.

Manectric was fast. So I would need to match speed with speed.

"Weavile, go!" It had been a while since I'd used Weavile in battle, but I had confidence in my Pokemon.

"Weavile, use Agility!"

"Use Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it, Weavile!"

Weavile managed to dodge.

"Use Shock Wave!"

"Meet it with Icy Wind!"

... ...

The battle was neck and neck, with both Pokemon speeding around the battlefield, dodging attacks and getting in small hits quickly, when they could.

Both Pokemon were now reaching their limits. I needed to figure out a way to end this. One good move could tip the scales in my favor.

"Use Icy Wind on the field, Weavile!" Weavile skated around the field as ice began covering the surface. Soon, Manectric was frozen to the field from the legs down. It was trapped.

"Now use Ice Shard, Weavile!"

"Discharge!"

Both moves collided with one another and as both canceled one another out in a large blast of power. Both Pokemon collapsed, having reached their limits.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Great job, Weavile. Take a rest." I said, returning my Pokemon.

"I'm impressed, Jason. But let's see how you do against my last Pokemon. Magneton, go!" Katie cried.

"Typhlosion, let's go!" I knew that because Magneton was partly a Steel Pokemon, Fire attacks would be powerful against it.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

"Meet it with Flame Wheel!"

Both moves collided with one another and canceled out.

"Swift!" I commanded. Typhlosion was quick to roll back to his feet and jump up into the air, launching his attack. Swift hit its mark, but didn't do much damage, since Normal attacks don't hurt Steel Pokemon very much.

"Use Flash Cannon, Magneton!"

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!"

Both moves collided with one another and fought for dominance. The moves canceled one another out and damaged both Pokemon. I was clear that both Pokemon had a lot of power and that this match-up would be my toughest yet against Katie.

"Use Discharge!"

"Flame Wheel!"

Typhlosion shot straight through the attack and landed a direct hit on Magneton!

"Way to go!" I cried.

"Impressive, but you left an opening! Flash Cannon!" Katie yelled.

"No!"

Typhlosion had just rolled out of Flame Wheel and Katie commanded her Pokemon quicker than I had time to call out for Typhlosion to dodge. Typhlosion took a direct hit to the back. Magneton had also recovered quicker than I anticipated after a Fire attack.

"Use Spark!"

"Counter with Swift!"

The Swift stars stopped Magneton's attack, despite not doing much damage.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!"

... ...

This had been a heavy fight between two powerful Pokemon. Strong blasts of fire and electricity had been exchanged across the battlefield and both Pokemon were reaching their limit. Both Pokemon were able to match each other, blow for blow! This was going to be a close finish!

_I need to finish it quickly if I want to win the badge. A few more direct Fire attacks should do the trick. Now I just need to get Katie's Magneton when it's vulnerable and has a blind spot._ I thought to myself.

"Alright, Typhlosion! Let's get this over with!" I cried.

"Flash Cannon!" Katie screamed.

"Use Flame Wheel to meet it!" I shouted.

Typhlosion, spinning in a wheel of fire, slammed into the Flash Cannon and both moves fought for dominance.

"Time to see if this works. Use Flamethrower!" Flames shot out from within the wheel and pushed the Flash Cannon back and canceling out the move before Typhlosion slammed into Magneton!

"Yes!" I cried. I had seen Adam's dad use that battle technique before.

"Alright, use Quick Attack! Follow it with Flamethrower once more!" Typhlosion was quick to get over to Magneton, who was still recovering, and slammed into it with Quick Attack.

"Do it!" Typhlosion then jumped into the air and launched Flamethrower at Magneton at close range. When the flames cleared, Magneton fell to the ground. It was all over.

"Magneton is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins! Which means the challenger, Jason Oak, is the winner!" the ref announced.

"Way to go, Typhlosion!" I praised my Pokemon, with a affectionate rub to his head.

I then returned him to his Pokeball and met Katie in the middle of the now-thawed field.

"I'm impressed, Jason. The only type advantage you used was Typhlosion at the end. You used teamwork and technique to win instead of simply using just type advantages. You've earned this badge. Congratulations." she said, handing it to me.

I took the Dynamo Badge and put it in my case as Adam and Megan joined us.

"We'll be back tomorrow for my battle with you, Katie." said Adam. "I hope you're ready to face me...and my Rhydon."

"Well, if you're as strong as your father was when he battled me in the Hoenn League all those years ago, I know that you'll be one tough opponent. I'm looking forward to tomorrow." she replied, smiling with anticipation.

**Author's Note: Jason defeats Katie handily and wins his next badge! Will Adam have the same luck against her?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


	25. Four Down, Four to Go!

**Author's Note: It's that time again! Today is my birthday! If you want to give me a present, then just leave a review saying what you like about this chapter, this story, or our Pokemon NG series as a whole.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Today was the day that I would face off against Katie to win my gym badge. After Jason's battle yesterday, I had gotten Houndoom sent over from the lab. I had chosen to use Rhydon, Pikachu, and Houndoom in my battle.

"I hope that you don't put all of your faith in your Rhydon." Jason said. "Like how your dad did with Palpitoad when he battled Elesa in Unova. It almost cost him the battle."

"Don't worry, I have a backup plan in case Rhydon is defeated." I said, remembering my dad's story.

Jason and Megan went off to the side as I took my place on the field.

"The battle between the gym leader, Katie, and the challenger, Adam, will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokemon with substitutions allowed. The battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue." the ref announced.

"Manectric, go!" Katie cried, tossing her Pokeball.

"Rhydon, let's show 'em!" I cried, tossing my Pokeball.

"Use Quick Attack!" Katie yelled. Manectric shot forward with speed and struck Rhydon. Thankfully, Rhydon barely felt anything from that attack.

Manectric was fast, faster than anything that Rhydon could use to attack, so it would just dodge everything. So my plan was to just let Manectric wear itself out from attacking before Rhydon attacked. After all, Manectric had no attacks that could seriously hurt Rhydon.

"Use Shock Wave!" Sparks ran over Rhydon's body, but did no damage.

This continued on for several minutes. Katie's face grew more and more desperate as one attack after another hit, with Rhydon taking little to no damage. Manectric's attacks were slowing down and it seemed to be growing tired. This was my chance!

"Rhydon, use Earthquake!" I yelled. I stumbled slightly as the ground shook.

"Now use Rock Blast!" I attacked while Manectric was still recovering.

"Finish it with Stone Edge!" It was three attacks in a row that Manectric couldn't dodge because of its fatigue. Manectric fell to the ground, defeated.

"Manectric is unable to battle. Rhydon wins!" the ref announced.

_Well, that was an easy first round. But I can't let myself relax until it's over! _I thought.

"Magneton, go!" Katie cried, tossing her Pokeball after she returned Manectric.

I would have to be careful. Magneton was partly a Steel Pokemon, so that meant that it could know some Steel type moves, which would be super-effective against a Rock Pokemon like Rhydon.

"Rhydon, use Stone Edge!" I cried. I wanted to get Magneton knocked down onto the field so that I could use Earthquake to its full advantage.

"Dodge it!" Magneton dodged, but Rhydon kept up with his Stone Edge attack and hit Magneton who fell to the ground.

"Now use Earthquake!" My plan worked and Magneton was hit. Unfortunately, it floated back up into the air. It was clear that it wouldn't be as easy to defeat as Manectric.

"Shake it off and use Flash Cannon!" Katie cried.

"Dodge it!" I cried, knowing that if that made a direct hit, it would do a large amount of damage.

But Magneton was quicker than Rhydon and managed to land a direct hit. Rhydon got back up, but he was now breathing heavily.

"Use Rock Blast!"

... ...

Rhydon had been able to get in a few good hits, but Magneton's maneuverability and Flash Cannon attack now had Rhydon nearly defeated.

"Dodge it, Rhydon!" I cried. He was still recovering from another attack as another Flash Cannon headed towards him.

But Rhydon couldn't shake off the previous attack quick enough and took another direct hit. Rhydon fell to the ground as the attack finished.

"Rhydon is unable to battle. Magneton wins!"

"Great job, take a rest now." I said, returning him.

I removed my next Pokeball. It was time for my backup plan if Rhydon ever fainted. Jason had won with a Fire Pokemon, hence why I had gotten Houndoom from the lab.

"Houndoom, let's show 'em!" I cried. It was good to see him again, since I hadn't battled with him for quite a long time.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower!"

"Zap Cannon!"

Both moves collided with one another and exploded, canceling each other out.

"Jump and use Fire Fang!" Houndoom jumped to the side and rolled before running straight ahead and jumping into the air. He chomped onto Magneton and landed a direct hit.

"Discharge!" Katie screamed. Houndoom was zapped with electricity, but stood tall after it was over.

... ...

With Houndoom being faster than Rhydon, he was able to match Magneton's speed and land hits with his Fire attacks. Magneton was now reaching its limit. It wouldn't last much longer. A few more hits would do Magneton in.

"Alright, Houndoom! Use Flamethrower!"

"Meet it with Flash Cannon!"

Both moves collided and tried to overpower each other.

"Come on, Houndoom..." I silently pleaded.

Houndoom let out more forceful flames and Magneton was engulfed in fire. Magneton cried out and as the flames subsided, Magneton fell to the ground and fainted.

"Magneton is unable to battle. Houndoom wins!"

"Great job, Houndoom. You haven't lost your touch." I said as I returned my Pokemon.

I then looked down at Pikachu, who was by my feet.

"You ready to battle, buddy?"

"Pika!"

"Then let's show 'em, Pikachu!"

Pikachu ran out onto the field as Katie threw out her Voltorb.

"Use Quick Attack, Pikachu!"

"Voltorb, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it, Pikachu!"

... ...

This battle was intense and close! Both Pokemon were fast and able to match each other blow for blow! It could go either way. I needed to get this turned around in my favor.

"Swift, Voltorb!"

"Use Iron Tail to break through it!"

Pikachu used his Iron Tail to deflect the Swift stars.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Pikachu spun and landed on the ground. He darted forward with Quick Attack and chased Voltorb.

"Use Tackle!" Katie screamed. Both moves collided with one another.

"Volt Tackle!" I cried.

"Pika...Pika...Pika...PIKA!"

Pikachu slammed into Voltorb with a giant blast! It was over.

"Voltorb is unable to battle. Pikachu wins! The winner is Adam!"

"Yes! Way to go, Pikachu!" I cried, rubbing his head as he ran to me and excitedly jumped into my arms.

"I have to say, I'm impressed, Adam. You battle much like your father. You were a worthy opponent and I'm happy to present you with your badge." Katie said, extending her hand with my badge in it.

"Thank you, Katie." I said as I took the badge she presented.

Jason and Megan walked over to me.

"Way to go, Adam!" Megan said in a joyful tone.

"Another badge down. You're halfway there!" Jason commented.

I had won four badges and needed just four more to qualify for the Pokemon League! I didn't know where our journey would take us next, but I knew that we'd be ready for anything that came our way. Why? Because I knew that we'd face it together as a team, a team of friends that could trust each other and would always have each other's backs!

**Author's Note: Adam has an easier time winning his badge than Jason did, and now he's halfway towards qualifying for the Pokemon League!**

**Where will they be headed next? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon NG!**


End file.
